Don't Do Me Like That
by RevolutionZwei
Summary: Eight months after the incident in Spain, Leon is drowning his sorrows in a local bar. Little does he know that he will soon be sent on a mission that will make him question everything that he believes in. Leon/Ada
1. Prologue : Slave To The Grind

**Disclaimer : Nope...I still don't own Resident Evil...one day Capcom...**

"Hey, young man? I asked if ya needed another." A burly man repeated to a weary looking stranger. The man quickly looked up at the bartender, slightly startled. He mumbled a quick yes, and received his amber colored drink. Miller High Life...Leon's favorite beer. Not too expensive, not too cheap. That's what the government agent liked about the drink. It was simple and ineloquent, just like him. The bartender shot him an accusing gaze, and Leon quickly reached into his back pocket for his wallet. After a bit of fumbling, he managed to pluck out three dollars, and hand it to the portlier man. The bartender managed a gruff thanks, and went about wiping the counters with a dish rag. Leon grabbed the bottle by it's neck, and took a long swig.

_How the hell did I wind up like this? Working for the government? Always weary, and alone?_

Leon let out a deep sigh, and pushed a lock of his strawberry blonde hair behind his ear that was obscuring his vision. He knew exactly how he got here. It was the same reason that he always blamed his problems on. It was the reason that kept him up on countless nights.

_Raccoon City..._

Leon took another long swig of the bitter liquid, and thought back to that day, which was almost seven years ago. September 29, 1998. It was a day he would never forget, in a city that _no one _would ever forget. He was only twenty-one at the time, and it definitely showed. Leon remembered being so excited about getting accepted into the Raccoon Police Department, even though it was located in a city that he'd only been to once. At the time it seemed unimportant to the rookie cop, who was optimistic about his career, which he was sure would be long and enjoyable. After all, he'd aced all of his exams, both physical and mental. He felt like he could take on any obstacle that lay in his path. That was until he actually arrived in the city, eager to begin his first day.

Leon put his thoughts on hold as he ordered another beer. The bartender obliged, without a single word. As he twisted the cap off, he once again began to dwell on his thoughts. He remembered spotting a body of what looked like an accident victim.

_Damn, was this a hit and run? My first day on the job, and I'm already going to have to fill out an accident report!_

Leon smirked at his own past reaction, and continued to watch the movie play out in his head. He bent over to inspect the victim, only to discover that there was no pulse. He was pondering the idea of trying to resuscitate the woman, when footsteps interrupted his thoughts. He turned around, and noticed a group of people walking towards him. Actually, walking wasn't exactly the best term to describe their movements. The term Leon used in his head was "saunter lazily". It almost seemed as if they were sleep walking. When they got closer, the rookie cop began to feel as if something wasn't right. At first he thought that the people just wanted to see what was going on, but when they shuffled closer, and he got a good look at the nearest man's face, his jaw dropped. The man's face was in the process of decaying, and his eyes were glazed over. Raw bits of flesh hung from the "man's" mouth, and he was closing the gap between him and the stunned cop. When the rest of the group rambled into view, he noticed some similarities. Horrified, the young man drew his gun, as a precaution. One man was burned badly, and the side of his face was charred. There was another man who looked like his jaw was broken, and was only hanging on by a string of rotting skin. Then, there was the woman gnawing on his boot...

_Holy frick, I thought she was dead!_

The shocked cop aimed and fired at the woman's head. He then turned on the group, and began firing. When they weren't fazed by the shots, Leon was finally convinced that whatever they were, they definitely _weren't _human...anymore. Hearing a noise, he turned and saw a woman with one of those creatures behind her. He drew his gun and instructed the young woman to duck. When the sights of his gun were free from the woman's presence, he fired the shot into the undead monster's head, crippling it. The two quickly entered a nearby police car, and set off for the Raccoon Police Department. Shortly after a brief introduction, the two were separated by a maniacal truck driver and tossed into a nightmare they couldn't begin to comprehend at the time.

_Claire Redfield..._

Leon took a sip from his new bottle of Miller. He hadn't seen Claire in years. After Raccoon City, they grew more and more distant. Hell, the last time he talked to Claire was two days after he got back from Spain...and that was eight months ago. When Claire and her brother returned from Antarctica, she was a mess. Apparently, she met a young man on Rockfort Island, and they escaped together. She insisted that they were just friends, but Leon could see the hurt in her eyes. It was a pain that Leon was all too familiar with. The type of pain that only occurs when you lose someone you love.

_Ahh...yes. The kind of pain you drink away..._

The bartender cocked an eyebrow when Leon asked for another beer. This would make his sixth one tonight. That, and he only arrived at the bar an hour and thirty minutes ago.

"Hey buddy, I think ya had enough...I don't think ya can drive in that condition." the bartender observed with a stern look. Leon just smirked at the older man.

"My apartment is just a couple of blocks away, and I didn't drive. Besides, I work for the government, and a DUI would get me fired." Leon replied coolly. The bartender chuckled and grabbed the long neck bottle.

"The government, eh? What kinda work ya do?" the bartender inquired with a puzzled expression.

"The kind that's classified." Leon replied, glaring at the older gentleman. The bartender raised his eyebrows briefly, before retreating to the back. Apparently, he got the hint. Leon sighed, and popped the top off of the bottle. He raised the beverage to his lips thoughtfully, staring into space. He closed his eyes, and drank deeply. Oh, how Leon hated his job sometimes. Once he returned from Spain with Ashley, he had asked to be reassigned. It was nothing against the President's daughter personally, but the job was a little too cushy for Leon's tastes. He preferred to battle in the trenches. Why, he did not know, because most of the time it only caused him pain. But, babysitting Ashley would get old fast. Not to mention the fact that she acted like a love stricken puppy whenever he was around her. It was sometimes embarrassing, and _always_ annoying. But, all in all, she was a good kid.

_For God sakes Kennedy, she's twenty years old. She's no more a kid than you, when you were in Raccoon City._

Sighing, Leon decided that it was probably time to leave. He had to be at work at six o'clock tomorrow, and he knew for a fact that he was going to have a killer hangover.

"Last call buddy. Anything I can get ya?" the bartender once again interrupted Leon's thoughts.

_To Hell with it Kennedy...you might as well._

"Yeah, I'll have the same." Leon replied, fishing for his wallet. The bartender nodded and handed him the bottle, while he laid the money on the counter. Leon knew for a fact that tomorrow was going to suck. But then again, when didn't it? Leon wondered if they even needed him anymore.

_I'm just another gear in the assembly line..._

Leon sighed and took a swig of his new beverage. He was actually trying to avoid a certain subject. He always did, but he never won. It always came back to her. Anytime Leon had a few moments to think to himself, he always spent them in his mind with the mysterious woman in red. He wasn't completely sure why she had managed to stay with him since Raccoon City.

_September 29, 1998...it keeps coming back to this day..._

Leon thought that she had died in the city. He thought that she was just another one of Umbrella's numerous casualties. He was proven wrong eight months ago in Spain when she showed up again. Leon had heard rumors that she was still alive, but he didn't want to believe them. He didn't want to be tricked into having false hope, just to be crushed again. Even though he didn't want to believe them, he still secretly hoped and prayed to a higher power that she had somehow, miraculously survived. She was even more gorgeous than he remembered, which if his memory served him correct, was hard to top. Her hair was longer, but she was the same elusive spy he had met six years ago. The only thing that seemed different was the fact that she was more playful and seductive, which made it increasingly difficult for Leon to focus on his mission.

The bartender's eyes distracted Leon from his thoughts. He noticed that they kept glancing at the clock impatiently. He lightly chuckled, and guzzled the remaining draft. Leon could tell that the bartender wanted to close up and go home. He couldn't really blame the guy, so he grabbed his jacket and walked towards the door. When he reached the knob, he suddenly stopped, and turned around.

"Hey, what's your name?" Leon asked out of the blue. The bartender looked slightly confused and annoyed, but answered anyway.

"Name's Carl. You?" he asked.

"Leon. Leon Kennedy." the agent replied.

"I'll see ya around Leon." Carl replied, with a slight wave.

"Yeah...take it easy." Leon spoke, slightly slurring his words. He then turned and exited the small bar, heading in the direction of his apartment building. While he was walking he saw a happy married couple pass. They were laughing and joking and obviously deep in love. Leon let out a sigh as he watched the couple go. He was jealous. He was jealous because he knew that he would probably never have a wife. He'd probably never have kids, or a two story house with a white picket fence. That is, after all the American dream. Not that Leon gave a damn about the "American dream". All he wanted was her.

_God Ada, I miss you..._

--

_Yeah, I have no idea how long this will be, but hopefully it will turn out good! I had so many left over Leon/Ada ideas from "Say Anything", that I decided to start this. Anyway, sorry about the boring chapter, but it's just the prologue after all.._

_Rate and review please...they motivate more than you know!._


	2. Chapter 1 : Eruption

**Disclaimer : I've been trying to bid for the rights to Resident Evil on Ebay, but damn Capcom keeps raising! Still just own a computer.**

**--**

"Have the tests returned?" asked a blonde man sternly, not even bothering to break his gaze from his computer screen. He was typing furiously, and the young scientist was unsure if he even recognized his presence, until he asked that question. The scientist always wondered why his boss wore sunglasses, whether it be inside, night, or any other situation that probably didn't require them, but never gathered enough courage to ask. From what he'd heard, Albert Wesker was very strict.

"Yes s-sir..." the young scientist replied. It seemed that every time he was in Wesker's presence, he lost courage. Even if the scientist had never heard the stories of his brutality, he was willing to bet that Wesker would _still _intimidate the hell out of him. Maybe it was his strict orders, or his mysteriousness. Perhaps it was the black clothes he always seemed to don, or the dark sunglasses which blotted his eyes from view. Whatever the case, the man had a certain aura that surrounded him. Wesker exuded this feeling of terror, which seemed to swallow the entire room, and feed off of the presence of weakness.

"And, the results?" the blonde man asked calmly, still typing. The scientist was very grateful that Wesker hadn't turned around, or he would be able to see that the younger man was shaking in fright. Sure, it seemed unnaturally cold in Wesker's dark office, but that was only half of the reason why he was shivering. The other reason was that the former S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team leader petrified the young scientist.

"N-negative...sir." he answered in dread. He knew Weskerwould not be happy with the news. Apparently, so did his colleagues, which would explain why the youngest scientist was picked for the position of scapegoat. Upon hearing the news, Wesker suddenly stopped typing, causing the younger man's heart to pound furiously. He tried to slow his breathing, so his heart would stop pumping blood at an abnormal rate, but to no avail. He had no choice but to surrender his control to the organ, and pray that Wesker couldn't hear it...which the scientist was almost sure that he could. The young man waited for what seemed like an eternity for a response; a response that would most likely give him a heart-attack. Finally, Wesker swung his chair around and gazed at the scientist from behind his dark sunglasses, causing the young man to jump.

"WHAT!?" he roared, causing the scientist's heart to jump into his throat. He desperately tried to stop shaking, but Wesker was just too intimidating. He commanded respect, loyalty, competence, and above all else, fear. Yes, he commanded fear, which ironically was the only emotion that the young scientist could convey at the moment. He felt light-headed and faint, but unfortunately, the darkness never came.

"I-I-I'm t-terribly sorry s-sir..." the scientist managed to sputter. Wesker raised a gloved hand to silence the man from further speech. The man tried to direct his eyes to the ground, but Wesker'sgaze penetrated him, and filled his soul with terror. So much terror, that the young man didn't dare move, for fear of inciting the former S.T.A.R.S. captain's rage. So, he just stood in place, shivering miserably.

"First, you make me wait for eight months. Now you're telling me that my patience has rewarded me with nothing more than a useless Plagas sample?" Weskerasked calmly, but with an obvious hint of anger. Neither man moved, except for the scientist's shivering.

"S-sir, we just th-thought-" the young man man was cut off by Wesker's rage.

"What you think means nothing to me. Your thoughts are assumptions, also making them opinion. I am not interested in opinions, I am interested in facts." Wesker waited, allowing his words to brutally smash into the scientist's brain. The young man looked down, not wanting to face his boss. The blonde man snapped his fingers, instantly causing the scientist's head to snap back into his gaze.

"I much perferfacts; they are certain and actual. They aren't flooded withneedless human emotion. They are just the undeniable truth. I would like to give you an example of a fact right now. Years of planning, research, and my precious time have been wasted due to _your _incompetence!" Weskerspat, and finished his sentence with a sadistic smack from the back of his gloved hand. The scientist's head jolted to the left, already welting from the force of Wesker's strike. The young man was surprised, and could feel tears welling in his eyes. For a split second, he swore that Wesker's eyes were glowing red from behind his sunglasses. As much as his face stung, the scientist was lucky that his boss hadn't used his full power, or the younger man's neck would be broken. Thankfully, Wesker sat down into his black leather chair, and turned his back to the embarrassed scientist.

"Fetch Miss Wong. I am, of course assuming you can do that correctly?" Wesker viciously added in his calm manner; the insult perhaps causing as much pain to the young man as his hand did seconds ago. He began to think about how much he hated his boss. Why did he try so desperately to please a man who showed him nothing but contempt? After all, it was his colleagues' fault as much as it was his own.

"Yes sir..." the younger man answered miserably, and turned to exit his boss's dark office. Weskercontinued typing his report after the scientist's departure, quietly seething with anger. Of course he was angry...why wouldn't he be? This was not the first time that a scientist's incapability to perform their job had caused Wesker grievance. More than likely, it would not be the last, so the blondeman continued with his work. It wasn't too long before his ears picked up on the familiar sound of high heels clicking closer against the hard floor.

"You wanted to see me?" a sultry voice asked. Weskerallowed a soft smile to form on his lips. He had known this woman for quite some time. During these years together, she had proved herself to be a formidable agent. She had a ninety-four percent success rate on missions, and was highly skilled in the femme fatale's art of seduction, combat, and marksmanship. The Chinese spy was indeed one of Wesker's most trusted agents. He only sent her on missions of extreme importance, confident in her ability to succeed. However, after she escaped Raccoon City, he noticed a change in her. She had asked not to be sent on any more sleeper missions. He figured that she was either changed by that ex-cop Kennedy, or she had finally seen too many terrible things. He was hoping it was the latter.

"Indeed. The tests have returned negative. The sample was useless." Wesker stated, turning to face the raven-haired spy. She was clad in one of her signature red dresses. This one had a split in the side, which stopped a couple of inches above her knee. It fit her form perfectly; not to loose, not too tight. She was obviously attractive, not that Wesker cared. After he injected himself with the virus that William Birkin had offered, he lost the ability to reproduce. With that, he lost all natural male desire and sexual appetite.

"Hmm. All that hard work for nothing?" the woman teased with a smirk. The corner of Wesker's lip also curved in to a smirk.

"Ahh yes. But from what I hear, Miss Wong, Agent Kennedy did most of the heavy lifting." the blonde man continued to smirk. The woman seemed unfazed by Wesker's sarcasm, rare as it was.

"How many years have we known each other Wesker? Yet you still refuse to address me as Ada." the young spy said, her jade eyes gazing into Wesker's sunglasses. She saw what was always there...emptiness. The blonde man ran his hand through his slicked back hair, slightly flexing his right bicep.

"Yes, but you never call me Albert." Wesker replied thoughtfully. He grinned devilishly before continuing.

"Why is this, Miss Wong?" he asked, allowing her time to think. The spy didn't have to take a lot of time before she made her answer.

"Respect. Plus, you are my boss. It wouldn't be proper." Ada finished triumphantly. Wesker smirked at her response. It was a good answer; the kind of answer that only a highly trained spy could make so easily. It was exactly what she was taught to do, and beating around the bush happened to be a skill in which she was very good at. He actually admired how effortlessly she could dodge a question.

"Respect? Or fear?" Wesker sneered. Instantly, Ada's smirk vanished. Her boss loved to toy with people. She knew what he wanted, but it was something she was dreading. If there was anything that Ada Wong hated, it was being forced to submit. She hated having to admit something that she didn't want to, be it true or false. Unfortunately for her, in this case, it _was_ true. He was stronger and faster, and could easily beat her to a pulp in seconds.

_I've got to avert this question somehow..._

"Well you don't respect _or _fear me, so what's your excuse?" Ada asked evasively, hoping that Wesker would take the bait. He simply smiled, and placed his hands together. With his elbows on his knees, he rested his chin on top of his stiff fingers.

"Now, that's simply not true. I respect everything about you Miss Wong." Wesker replied. The young spy tried to read his expression, but his sunglasses, as always blocked any emotion. She couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not.

"At any rate, I need you to begin research on a new location. I want you to try and find any possible locations of another Plagas sample." Wesker finished, getting back to business.

"Is that all?" Ada asked, hopefully. Wesker simply nodded, and swiveled in his chair, turing his back on the Chinese spy. She turned, and walked out of his office, taking a right in the hall, towards her quarters. The scientists had now caused more work for her, which she normally wouldn't appreciate. However, this time they had saved her ass. If it wasn't for their apparent screw up, Wesker would have probably killed her long ago. Their decision to postpone all tests to allow the sample time to reach homeostasis had worked out in her benefit. Her boss now thought that the sample had died due to the absence of a host, when it never really existed in the first place. Not in Wesker's hands anyway. Ada finally entered her room, and shut her door tightly. She clicked her light off, and laid on her bed. There, she resumed her thoughts where she left off, when the young scientist had interrupted her.

_Leon..._

--

_This chapter is to explain where Ada is and how she's doing. Also, I wanted to show some of Wesker's personality (what a jerk lol). Anyway, you're reviews were awesome guys, and the best motivation that I can ask for!_

_As always, please rate and review!_


	3. Chapter 2 : Slow Ride

**Disclaimer : Yeah Capcom won the rights to Resident Evil again...damn them! I'd trade my computer for the rights, but that would mean the end of this story. But what a game I'd make! :D Anywho, ALL dialogue in the dream sequence was written by Capcom.**

**--**

_"Leon...please...escape." she said weakly. The throw from the tyrant had severely injured her. He wasn't sure how much time she had left, and the thought of just leaving her to possibly become an easy dinner for abominations that shouldn't even exist sickened him._

_"No, we're a team...I can't just leave you behind." he struggled with the right words. He wanted desperately to sooth her excruciating pain. All he could do was hold her, and hope that it was less work for her body, so that she could cling to life as long as possible. His efforts proved fruitless, as her beautiful face twisted in agony._

_"I'm just a woman...who fell in love with you...nothing more." she admitted. It was clear to both of them that she didn't have very long. Upon hearing her words, Leon turned his neck and reached for her lips. They met with a frantic kiss, each trying to hold on forever; never wanting to let go. She had accepted their love, and he returned it with all of his power. Unfortunately, fate had different plans for the pair._

_"Agh..." she feebly muttered in pain. His heart began pounding faster than he had believed possible._

_"Ada?" he tried meekly, dumbstruck with despair. Her eyes slowly shut, and her features softened. Her muscles relaxed, and she looked peaceful in his arms. For a moment, the rookie cop was stunned._

_"No..." he didn't want to face reality. He shut his eyes as tight as possible, and buried his face in her hair. His eyes stung with inevitable tears, but he didn't care. He gently cradled her back and forth in sorrow, while thinking about how he would make Umbrella pay for their sins. They caused him to break his promise to her; a promise in which he had every intention on keeping. Now, he would never again be allowed to see her dark jade eyes, or her soft opaque hair. They took her...and he'd never see her again._

_"ADDDAAAAA!" _

Leon shot upright from his bed in fright, immediately wishing he hadn't. His head throbbed in retaliation for the night before. He was drenched in sweat, but at the same time, shivering. Still shaking softly, he turned to his right and was greeted by the soft red light being emitted from his alarm clock.

"5:30?" he muttered, clearly annoyed. After all, he didn't have to be to work until 7:30. Leon only needed one hour to be ready and get to work on time. However, after that dream, he wouldn't be getting back to sleep anytime soon. That left him with an hour to try and sooth his hangover, which as he predicted was brutal. He groaned softly, so as not to further aggitate his pulsating head, and rolled out of his bed. Walking stiffly from his room, Leon soon found himself in his bathroom. It was here that he would begin his morning routine. After answering nature's call, he turned the knobs on his shower to allow the steaming water to pour in abundance. The weary and hungover agent discarded his boxers and stepped into the wall of therapeutic liquid, which welcomed his tense muscles with open arms.

As the water streamed down Leon's body, his thoughts began to dwell on the nightmare that just woke him. It was a nightmare that he was very familiar with. It plagued him at least once a week, while the rest of his dreams were filled with other horrors that he had seen in his lifetime. This was the third time this week that he had been harassed by the vision of Ada's "death". Lately, they had been getting worse, which was really nothing new. He just figured that seeing her again in Spain was the reason she kept appearing in his subconscious thoughts.

"Even though she's alive..." Leon muttered to no one but himself. Content with his cleanliness, he stepped out of the shower, and began to dry himself on a large, white fluffy towel. He made his way back to his room, his skin still slightly damp and cool against the air-conditioned apartment. He quickly dressed and made his way down into the living room of his two-story apartment. He grinned as he noticed a small, greenish-yellow cylindrical object on his coffee table. Grabbing a nearby lighter, he lit the candle, and instantly the smell of honeysuckle invaded his nostrils. He was hoping that the familiar scent would help alleviate his head, which was still pounding mercilessly. If the guys from work knew that Leon kept a scented candle in his apartment, they would tease him with no remorse, which was why any time he would have company, he would hastily throw it in his closet. He never thought for a second that it made him less "manly" or anything, but the guys sure would.

_Especially Kevin..._

Hell, Leon loved the smell of honeysuckle. It reminded him of when he was a kid, and he would visit his Aunt Aileen who lived in North Carolina. Every summer, his mother flew him out to see his favorite aunt. Her house was located in Chapel Hill, and always had wild honeysuckle growing _everywhere_. The smell would always make Leon feel better, and gave him a slight sense of nostalgia. However, it's candle version did little to stop his headache. With a sigh, he turned, and made his way towards the kitchen. Reaching into his fridge, Leon grabbed a package of bacon and a carton of eggs. He wasn't the best cook in the world, but he had watched enough "Rachel Ray" to figure out how _not_ to burn his eggs anymore, which was good enough for him. The bacon sizzled and popped in the pan, adding to the pain in Leon's head.

_Coffee!_

He quickly began brewing a pot of coffee, silently cursing himself for not thinking of a caffeine fix sooner. Not only would it theoretically help with the hangover from Hell, but it would also wake him up. Once his coffee pot began percolating, he walked into the living room. Grabbing the remote, he casually flipped on the television, and switched the channel to MTV. Snoop Dogg and Pharrell's music video, "Drop It Like It's Hot" was playing. Leon remembered this song being popular before he left for Spain, and wondered why the song was still getting air time. He just assumed that the youth of the world would forget this song once the next big thing came along. Waiting patiently, Leon realized why he never listened to any of today's music. Sure, he liked the old Snoop Dogg...at least he used to. But this was new, and not to his tastes. The song soon ended, and Green Day's "American Idiot" began playing. Leon also remembered hearing this song before he left for Spain. He had to admit it was catchy, but he didn't think that Green Day would be winning any Grammys for "best rock album" any time soon. It was midway during the song when Leon smelled something that masked the scent of the honeysuckles.

_Frick...my bacon!_

Running as fast as possible, he made his way to his kitchen, where smoke was billowing from the stove. Shutting off the burners, Leon grabbed a towel and began to fan the intrusive smell that burned his nostrils. Unfortunately, he didn't have a window in his kitchen, so he opened the one in his living room. So much smoke poured out that it looked like his apartment was being fumigated. Leon was about to grab a fan and point it at the window to help dissipate the thick smog, when a shill piercing sound exploded into his ear drums, causing his head to throb so hard that it was dizzying. As if a cruel joke was being played on Agent Kennedy, the smoke detectors activated, spewing a loud, repetitive, ear shrilling wail, which disrespected the fact that Leon's head was already hammering. He tried to cover his ears, but to no avail. As quick as he could muster, he began pulling each battery from their resting place, slowly silencing one by one. When his task was complete, he plopped down on his sofa, exhausted. Leon's ears were ringing, his head throbbed violently, and he was dizzy from the whole experience. He looked around his apartment, disgusted with his misfortune. Grabbing his keys, he exited his home. As he made his way down the hall, one of his neighbors stopped him.

"Hey, did you have a fire or something?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"No, I'm just a sucky cook." Leon replied without breaking his pace. Sure it was a little rude, but he didn't care at the time. He soon found his way out of the building, and walked up to his Jeep. After Raccoon City, Leon had bought another Jeep to replace the beloved one that his aunt had given him. It was an updated model, and the paint was a darker blue, but it basically looked the same. He climbed in and started the engine, turning the radio down to a soft whisper. He found his favorite radio station and Kansas's "Carry On Wayward Son" was playing.

_The irony is astounding..._

Leon decided to go to head for McDonalds for breakfast, seeing as his own attempt was beyond salvageable. However, the first stop he made was at a local gas station for some Advil. Once he had his medication, he continued his quest for sustenance. After a short back and forth with the drive-in attendant, who seemed unnecessarily loud in Leon's opinion, he had finally received his food. Even though he was going to be extremely early, he decided to head to work. Not that he necessarily wanted to, but he _definitely _didn't want to go back home. As he navigated the large city of Washington, D.C., he noticed how nice it really was. Much better than what was left of Raccoon City when he had arrived. Of course, this city didn't undergo a devastating viral outbreak, so it was a little unfair to compare the two. Still, it's strange to notice small, unimportant things when you've seen them time and time again. Eventually, Leon reached the government building where he worked at. He locked and exited his vehicle, and made his way to the door. After passing through a couple of security checkpoints, he made his way to Ingrid Hunnigan's desk. Sensing his presence, she glanced up from her paper work.

"You're early Kennedy." she observed with a small smile. It never ceased to impress Leon how efficient this woman was. She was excellent with multitasking, as well as field support. She could do several reports at one time, while giving grade-A support to an operative. Hunnigan had worked hard to get where she was, and her efforts were worth it. She had all of her colleagues' respect, as well as Leon's.

"Yeah, I had a rough morning, so I decided to make it worse." Leon replied, only half joking. Hunnigan easily brushed off his sarcasm, as she always did, and got down to business.

"Well, I'm glad you're here. Johnson wanted me to fill you in on recent happenings." Hunnigan informed, and began typing something on her computer.

"Happenings? What kind of happenings?" Leon asked seriously. He didn't like where this was going at all. The last "happening" that Leon had to deal with was rescuing the President's daughter.

"We've received some Intel from a contact in Wales that there have been some shady dealings in London. Apparently, he's discovered an abandoned Umbrella laboratory within the city. It was disguised as a shoe factory, however, he's informed us that there is a secret elevator which leads to the lower levels. We've also been informed that there are several types of B.O.W.s that are currently being held there." Hunnigan stopped, allowing Leon to process all of the information. He looked shocked and deep in thought. When he began to look impatient, she continued.

"Intel says that the lab houses MA-39's, MA-121's, Fi-3's, a possible T-002, and who knows what else." Hunnigan stopped to give Leon a chance to speak.

"Cerberus, Neptune, Hunters, and a possible Tyrant? How could they have survived for so long?" the agent asked, incredulous.

"We're not sure, but there shouldn't be any infected humans. As far as we know, there hasn't been an outbreak _yet_, but if we allow those B.O.W.s to remain there, then there is a high probability that the virus could escape. We're sending you and Agent Ryman to destroy the lab. He's on his way to the airport, so you should meet him there. He also has your ticket." Hunnigan finished, still typing on her computer. Yes, the woman excelled at multitasking.

"Alright." Leon answered, slightly dumbstruck. He certainly wasn't expecting a raid on an abandoned Umbrella lab on today's agenda. He once again found his vehicle, which was located in the sea of cars in the parking lot. At least the one thing he could take solace in was the fact that his partner was Kevin. Kevin Ryman was also a former Raccoon City police officer, and was unfortunate enough to be in the city during the outbreak. After he escaped, the government recruited him at about the same time as Leon. When the two met, they had become fast friends, finding out they had a lot of things in common. For instance, they were both Philadelphia Eagles fans, and often watched their games together. Kevin always joked about how the Eagles would never make it to the Superbowl. Although Kevin could curse like a sailor, he was still a good-hearted guy, and one of Leon's closest friends.

After about twenty minutes of driving, Leon had finally managed to arrive at the airport. After paying for his parking spot, he entered the large building to search for his friend. It didn't take long for Kevin's loud voice to ring into Leon's ears, reminding him that he had a headache.

"Yo, Leon!" the dark-haired man greeted jovially, as he jogged towards the younger man.

"Do you have to be so loud? I kinda have a hangover man." Leon replied with a smile. Kevin laughed loudly in response, causing Leon to clutch his head.

"Wow, you weren't kidding! Not a real bright idea to do heavy drinking before a mission, dumbass." Kevin laughed again.

"Yeah, well they kind of sprung it on me. Hey, how well did they brief you on this mission?" Leon asked, sounding slightly concerned. Kevin noticed the change, and also got serious.

"Well, they told me the basics. About the lab, and the B.O.W.s. Why?" Kevin questioned. Leon narrowed his eyes to the floor, before looking back up.

"Something feels fishy. Umbrella's too smart to let evidence of that magnitude survive. It doesn't seem right, and I've got this funny feeling that I just can't shake." Leon replied, careful to keep his voice down so as not to attract any unwanted attention. Kevin nodded, but didn't seem concerned.

"Look Lee, Hunnigan vouched for the contact herself. I don't think we have anything to worry about. Plus, Johnson wouldn't send us in unless he was absolutely sure of the information. No need to be paranoid dude." Kevin finished with a reassuring smile. A voice rang over the loudspeakers, informing the passengers that Flight 182 from Washington D.C. to London, England was about to begin boarding. Kevin handed Leon his ticket, and they made their way towards the boarding gate.

"I was almost late today dude. Cindy was...well she was in the mood." Kevin began slyly. Leon grinned at his statement. Kevin was always quick to brag about his blossoming relationship with fellow survivor Cindy Lennox. During the outbreak, the two had become close and eventually started dating. It seemed that everyone got close to someone during that hellacious couple of days. Kevin handed a woman his boarding pass, and was allowed entrance to the 747 jet. He however lagged behind for Leon, who was by his side after he did the same. Once he was out the woman's hearing range he replied to Kevin's comment.

"Got to get you lovin' one more time, eh Ryman?" Leon smiled, while Kevin laughed. They continued into the plane, and made their way to the seats.

"You know me too well Lee!" Kevin exclaimed, as he took his seat by the window. Leon was glad that he didn't have to sit there, because he was slightly afraid of heights.

"I'm gonna get some sleep, alright man. See ya when we land." Leon announced. Kevin nodded and Leon closed his eyes and allowed his subconscious to take over.

_Ada, wait! he called as she started running. She hardly looked back, and continued to her destination. Sighing, the rookie cop followed her, towards whatever dangers that may lay ahead._

--

_Ahh poor Leon. I really did my homework for this chapter guys, and tried to include some pop culture from 2005. Oh, and I hope you can recognize some of the irony I used. Yeah, I wasn't expecting this chapter to be so long, but I can't really help it when my mind takes off. Anyway, the next chapter should finally have some action, so you have that to look forward to!_

_As always, please leave a review...they mean a lot!_


	4. Chapter 3 : Flying High Again

**Disclaimer : The tyrants (not T-002 lol) at Capcomstill own the rights to Resident Evil...sorry guys I tried :)...once again, all dialogue in the dream sequence also belongs to Capcom**

**--**

_Oh God, what if she doesn't wake up? Please...you have to try. I know you're stronger than this. _

_Suddenly, the young woman began to stir. The rookie cop let out a heavy sigh as he gazed down upon the injured woman._

_"Welcome back." he said, smoothing her raven hair from her face. She looked at him confused, but grateful, and tried to sit up. Her attempt proved futile, and she only groaned in pain._

_"Hey, take it easy. We're inside Umbrella's secret lab." he informed. She nodded in understanding, and the young cop allowed a soft smile to form on his face, trying to comfort the woman in red._

_"I'll go find something to treat that wound. So, just rest here in the meantime." the man was about to turn and leave when the beautiful Eurasian woman grabbed his hand, sending jolts of electricity rocketing down his spine._

_"But, I'll only slow you down with these injuries...go, and save yourself." she pleaded in sorrow. The look on her face was almost painful enough make the man break down. However, he knew that he had to be strong, for her sake._

_"I told you, it's my job to look out for you." he replied in a firm, yet gentle tone. There was no way that he would abandon the young woman._

_"But...you'll only be in danger if you stay with me." her eyes begged with his. The cop could tell that her eyes were beginning to water, and she was internally fighting with herself._

_"I know I've only known you for a short period of time...but I really enjoy being with you." she declared, her jade eyes locked on to his. _

_"I'm..." he couldn't find the right words to respond to what he had just heard. Was she saying what he thought she was saying? Could she actually have feelings for him? Possibly the same feelings that he had for her?_

_"I know...I'm not capable of caring about anyone, but...I don't want to lose you." she admitted clutching his hand tighter as she did so. He looked down, and placed his free hand on hers. Her eyes locked with his, and neither spoke for a moment. It was the young cop who broke the silence._

_"We're leaving this place together." he said, a determined tone in his voice. He reached up, and once again brushed her hair from her face. She closed her eyes at his soft touch for a minute, and then slowly reopened them to meet his eyes again. He took his hand from hers and walked towards the door. When he reached the knob, he turned and met her gaze one last time._

_"Wait here, I'll be right back." he announced, and then exited the room._

"Yo, Lee wake up man. We're landing." Kevin announced to the younger agent, who jolted awake. He looked confused for a minute, as if he didn't know where he was, but soon calmed down.

"Aww man. How long was I out?" Leon asked to the dark-haired man who sat to his left. He simply shrugged in response.

"The whole damn flight bro! I had to watch "Steel Magnolias" four times, so thanks for leaving me hanging!" Kevin exclaimed with a laugh. Leon returned the laugh, and realized that his headache was finally gone, much to his relief. The plane landed, and people began to exit, eager to stretch their legs. While they were walking Kevin began to converse with the younger agent.

"So how you doin' man? You alright?" Kevin asked, eyeing Leon, who wasn't really sure what to make of the question.

"I'm feelin' like I should have kept my feet on the ground, but yeah, I'm alright." Leon joked. He knew that his friend was aware of his fear of heights, but Kevin shook his head.

"Naw man. I mean while you were asleep, you kept mumbling stuff. I couldn't really make it out too much but I think it started with an "A" or something. Aid maybe? No, that's not right...Ada? Yeah, I think that was it!" Kevin declared in triumph, and waited for the younger man to answer. Leon kept walking, with his eyes glued to the floor. He wasn't aware that he talked in his sleep, and was a little embarrassed that his friend had heard him.

"So, is that like a person or something?" Kevin inquired innocently, trying hard not to accidentally stumble onto a subject that his friend might want to avoid.

"No...it's nothing. Don't worry about it, Kev." Leon answered evasively. Kevin sighed, knowing that this "Ada" person must have meant a lot to his friend. The two agents quickly made there way toward the entrance of the airport. Neither one had packed any luggage, so going to baggage claim was unnecessary. Near the entrance, they spotted a man wearing a boring black suit, complete with a black tie. This man obviously worked for their government, so they approached him.

"Agents Ryman and Kennedy?" the man asked very seriously. Leon and Kevin looked at each other. This guy took his job _way_ too seriously. Of course, if there was ever a job in which that was probably a good thing, their line of work was it. Kevin smiled a toothy grin.

"You know it. "Ow's jolly ol' England, mate?" Kevin asked, using his best British impersonation. Leon couldn't help but smile at his goofy friend. He swore that Kevin acted younger than him sometimes, but Ryman was Ryman. The man was not amused.

"I'm Agent Robert Hudson; you may address me as Agent Hudson, or just Hudson if you'd prefer." he replied strictly. Kevin stole a glance from Leon, and smirked.

_Oh boy, he's gonna get us in trouble._

"How about if I just call ya H?" Kevin asked playfully. Hudson stared daggers at him, but Ryman was oblivious to his distaste.

"I'd very much prefer something a little more professional." he replied sternly. Kevin just smiled at his retort.

"All work and no play makes Robby a dull boy." Ryman replied devilishly. Leon could see that "Robby" was getting pissed, so he interrupted.

"Could you just take us to the safe house so we can get geared up?" he asked, hoping to dissipate the tiff.

"Yes. You and Agent Jokes-A-Lot will find that we have all of the necessary equipment that you will need on your mission." Hudson replied, eyeing Kevin, who glared back. It was clear that it would be a long day for Leon. The two government agents made their way through the parking lot, following Agent Hudson. He stopped at a black sedan, and entered the driver's seat.

"That's original." Kevin muttered, causing Leon to snicker in spite of himself. He honestly hated encouraging his friend, but Kevin was one funny guy. The remaining agents shuffled into the back of the vehicle, and they began their journey. The three remained quiet for most of the journey through the unknown city, until Leon broke the silence.

"So, you and Cindy are getting pretty serious huh?" Leon directed the question to Kevin. Ryman looked deep in thought for a moment, as if there was something important on his mind. He locked eyes with Leon and nodded.

"Yeah...really serious. I'm uh...thinking of asking her to marry me. After I get back I mean." Kevin added, slightly wincing as if he was expecting Leon's reaction to be harsh. Leon's eyes widened, and he cracked a wide smile.

"Really?! Wow, congrats man! I had no idea you were in love." Leon exclaimed, sincerely happy for his friend. Kevin looked shocked but quickly smiled wider than Leon had ever seen.

"Thank God man! I thought you were going to think I was an idiot or something!" Kevin replied, a huge weight lifted from his shoulders. There was a slight chuckle from the front seat.

"If it's any consolation, _I_ think you're an idiot." Hudson smirked. Kevin's face slightly grew red at the remark.

"Are you sure your name's not Richard? 'Cause you're kind of a dick." Ryman retorted, causing Leon's eyebrows to shoot up in surprise. Kevin glanced at Leon and grinned. Hudson just cleared his throat, and continued driving. Leon decided to continue their conversation.

"Why would you care what I think Kev? It's your life man. And, if you think that Cindy is the one, than I say go for it." Leon declared in support. Kevin once again looked nervous, causing Leon concern.

"Of course I care what you think Lee, you're like a brother to me...which is why I was wondering. Would you possibly...maybe, consider being my best man?" Kevin's eyes flickered in anxiety. Leon grinned and nodded, without thinking.

"You know I will Kev. You didn't even have to ask." Leon replied, causing Kevin to breathe a huge sigh of relief.

"Thanks man. You're always there for me, Lee." Kevin said earnestly. Once again Hudson cleared his throat.

"You two can plan the wedding later because we're here." the agent said flatly as they pulled to a stop in front of a building. The building looked old, but Leon knew better than judge it by it's outward appearance. When they entered, Leon's suspicion's were confirmed. It was filled with all sorts of state of the art monitoring equipment and computer technology.

"Pretty impressive." Kevin remarked nonchalantly, as he looked around the room.

"Okay, you're not big on technology. Follow me to the armory then cowboy." Hudson retorted, and led the way. Kevin looked at Leon and shrugged, following the uptight agent. Leon tagged along, until they reached a large room. Agent Hudson flipped the light switch, and in rows of two, florescent lights slowly lit the room, illuminating the contents. From the floor to the ceiling, there were various guns lined up to the left and right. Leon and Kevin stood there, like two kids in a candy store.

"Damn, I didn't know you rolled like this!" Kevin exclaimed, picking up a Red-9. He examined the weapon carefully, and a smug grin formed on his face.

"Now _this _is what I'm talking about. I'm going old school today Lee!" Kevin declared, holding his prize into the air, for all to see. Leon started to smile, but spotted his hand gun of choice resting weightlessly on a stand. He picked it up and examined it. It was a Springfield Armory XD-9 compact. Most people, however, knew it by it's nickname.

"A Blacktail." Leon mused over the sleekness of the weapon. Next to it lay a Punisher, which Leon also picked up. He knew for a fact that the Punisher had it's advantages as well. While he was looking over the weapons, he heard the familiar sound of a shotgun being pumped. Turning around, he saw Kevin standing with a Riot Gun firmly in his hands. He had holstered the Red-9, and was now attaching a strap to the shotgun. Kevin suddenly looked up and noticed Leon staring at him.

"Yo, you want one Lee? There's plenty more." Kevin informed, pointing to a row of many different shotguns. Leon shook his head.

"No, I like to travel light." Leon replied, picking up a Killer-7. Kevin laughed, puzzling Leon.

"I thought you liked to travel light man. You're gonna tote that cannon?" Kevin asked, grinning. Leon laughed and nodded, grabbing many boxes of handgun ammo. He began loading various clips, which he stuck in his tactical vest's pouches. He then holstered his weapons and signaled that he was ready, making sure to grab a box of magnum ammo. Kevin was just finishing tucking a box of shotgun shells into his vest pocket, when Leon patted his shoulder.

"You ready Kev?" he asked when Kevin turned around.

"You know it." Ryman replied, looping the shotgun strap around his shoulder. Hudson cleared his throat, and the two agents turned to where he was standing. He motioned for the two to follow him, then left the room. Kevin turned back to Leon.

"I swear, that guy has the personality of a potato." he muttered slinking after Agent Hudson. Leon smiled to himself, and followed his friend from the room. Walking down a series of repetitive hallways, they soon found themselves in a garage. Hudson walked over to a black Hummer and motioned for the two agents to get in. Once again exchanging glances, Kevin and Leon obliged, piling into the back seat of the spacious SUV. It again remained silent, until Kevin spoke.

"Man, I already miss Cindy." he thought out loud. Leon was marginally startled by the impromptu statement, but quickly regained composure.

"Yeah, I know the feeling. I wish I was home right now, even though I almost burned down the place this morning." Leon answered, remembering his morning from Hell.

"You forgot that you were cooking breakfast again didn't you? How can you be so smart during a mission, but have the attention span of a squirrel when you're home?" Kevin asked with a laugh, which Leon returned.

"I have no idea...hey Kev, can I ask you a question?" Leon queried, gaining Kevin's interest.

"You just did, but go ahead anyway." Kevin replied with a grin, which made Leon sigh and roll his eyes. Every time he inquired if he could ask a question, Kevin would always reply the same.

"Did you really watch "Steel Magnolias" four times?" Leon asked slyly. Kevin laughed at the question, as if it was the funniest thing he'd ever heard.

"It felt like it! Honestly though, I doubt it. I did get a couple of hours of sleep." Ryman replied.

"Good, you don't need to be tired on a mission like this." Leon declared. Kevin lightly punched him in the arm as a response.

"I'm good man. You don't need to worry." Kevin smirked in his cocky manner, as they pulled up to a large factory. Both men tensed at the sight of the building.

"This it?" Leon asked, looking at Hudson. He nodded in reply, and looked into the rear view mirror to lock eyes with the two agents.

"There is a bag of explosives in the back. We've evacuated everyone within a three block radius as a precaution. We need you to set the C-4 in several key locations to make the building implode. Once you make it out and get far enough away, press the detonator, and your job will be done. We'll get a clean-up crew to sterilize this area, so you don't have to worry about that." Hudson finished. He made it sound so simple. Of course, he wasn't going to be the one putting his life on the line.

"I'm leaving the demolitions to you Kev. That's not my area of expertise." Leon said looking at his partner, who nodded in agreement.

"That's what I'm here for Lee. Anyway, it sounds like a thirty minute job to me." Kevin replied. Leon narrowed his gaze to the ground, thinking of Murphy's law.

_Anything that can go wrong, will._

"Let's hope so." Leon commented, as Kevin pulled the explosives from the vehicle.

"No worries mate. 'At's wha' ya got me for." Kevin grinned, pleased with his mock British accent. Leon shook his head and smiled. Even seconds before a deadly mission, his friend could still make him laugh.

"You keep that up and you're gonna get our asses kicked." Leon lectured, as the two made their way to the entrance. When they reached the door, it was all business.

"Ready Lee?" Kevin asked apprehensively. Leon nodded, and Kevin slung the door open.

--

_Oh man, talk about a chapter full of dialogue! Also longer than I expected, but again, my head is swimming. I'm going to now officially predict that my next chapter will be longer than I expect. I would also like to point out that I contradicted myself in chapter 1. It said that Leon had to be at work at 6:00, but in chapter 3 it said 7:30. For the sake of the story let's pretend that Leon was drunker than he thought in the bar and forgot lol. Also, I know I said that there would be action in this chapter...but I lied. Please forgive me!! There will definitely be action in the next chapter, so don't fret._

_To all who reviewed, you're great and you continue to inspire me...so continue to review por favor!_


	5. Chapter 4 : Anarchy In The UK

**Disclaimer : Resident Evil is to Capcom as my computer is to me...we both own them.**

**-- **

Leon guided his Blacktail, sweeping over the entire main room of the "shoe factory". It was a large open room, filled with all sorts of machinery and equipment that you would expect to see see in an old, abandoned factory. The large, rectangular windows that lined the walls just under the ceiling were caked with decades of dust, that went untouched. Time was unsympathetic towards this building, and it looked like it might actually fall down by itself, given the wrong gust of wind. However, this building was only Umbrella's front, and Leon assumed that the laboratory in which it housed would have been kept more "up to code". Obviously, the building had no power, and the filthy condition of the windows allowed little light to penetrate, making visibility low.

"See anything Lee?" Kevin asked, also scanning the building for any sudden movements. Leon shook his head, keeping his eyes peeled. It was as if he expected something to jump out of every shadow, which due to the dim lighting, were abundant. Both agents concentrated their breathing, trying to become inconspicuous and blend in with the building, as if their only goal was observation. Finally, when Leon's eyes adjusted to the lighting, he took a couple of cautious steps forward, still scrutinizing every square inch of the room.

"There shouldn't be any B.O.W.s up here Lee. Hunnigan said that an outbreak hadn't occurred, so they should all be in the lab." Kevin broke the silence, causing his friend to delicately jump. Ryman didn't even notice, as he was also trying to mentally absorb the building's layout.

"Better to be safe than sorry." Leon muttered, as he made his way towards a large bookshelf that had caught his eye. Kevin snickered as he eyed the shelf, which was completely filled with various hardback books. Both agents looked at each other, and exchanged smirks.

"Could this _be_ more out of place?" Kevin rhetorically asked, as his finger slid along the spine of a red book.

"Leave it to Umbrella to put a random bookshelf in the middle of a factory." he continued with a scoff.

"I think we found the entrance to the "secret" elevator." Leon declared, using air quotes to emphasize his statement. Kevin chuckled slightly, aware of the volume of his voice. Leon planted his shoulder on one side of the dusty shelf and applied pressure with his legs, motivating the structure to slide across the dirty cement floor. The agents could now see what the old case was obstructing. In front of Leon, stood the familiar double stainless steel doors of an Umbrella elevator. Kevin looked at the panel adjacent of the entrance, and pressed the only button that it housed. The doors whirred for a couple of minutes, before making a small ding, signifying that the elevator had arrived. Slowly, the doors opened, and the two agents pointed their respected weapons. When nothing jumped out and attempted to kill them, they relaxed.

"How far do you think this goes down?" Kevin asked as he stepped into the small, square elevator, with his friend right behind him. Leon pressed the only button in the structure, and the gateway closed.

"Judging by the amount of time it took to get to the top floor, I'd say pretty deep." he replied, scanning every inch of the lift. When it came to Umbrella laboratories, Leon took no chances. Some may call it paranoia, but Leon called it "justifiable concern". The two men stood in silent anxiety while the elevator descended, counting the minutes. Leon, having a slight phobia of heights began to think what would happen if the cables decided to snap. He quickly shook the thought off when another ding rang in the lift. They had reached their destination. The men drew their weapons, and the doors slowly parted. When nothing attacked them, they cautiously stepped into the hallway that lay before them, completely oblivious of the hidden surveillance camera that was mounted in the elevator.

"Hey look, they have power down here." Kevin observed, pointing towards the fluorescent lights, which were fixed to the ceiling.

"I figured they would since the elevator worked. But why would they leave the lights on?" Leon asked. All Kevin could do was shrug in reply.

"Well, what do you think? Right or left?" Kevin asked, motioning with his hands. Leon was about to guess, when he spotted a sign that read "Lab A".

"Left." he answered pointing at the sign. Kevin looked in the direction in which Leon was indicating. With a small nod, he began walking in that direction, aiming his Red-9 in case he spotted any B.O.W.s. Leon followed suit with his Blacktail, his eyes glued on their destination. Finally, the agents reached two stainless steel doors with small, round windows in the middle. Above the doors hung a white, rectangular sign, which read "Laboratory A" in black writing. Leon took aim, and Kevin pushed one of doors open. Once again, it was unusually quiet. Leon cautiously stepped into the room, while Kevin covered him. The young agent's eyes scanned the room, and saw several empty holding tanks. It certainly didn't look like any outbreak had occurred here. Glancing to his left, he also saw monitoring equipment and computers. There was only one problem. The computers were turned on, and their were numerous files and reports lining the monitors.

"Hey Lee, you know that bad feeling you had at the airport? I'm starting to get it now." Kevin announced, concern shining in his dark, brown eyes. Suddenly, Leon realized the situation that they were in.

"This place is still operational." Leon breathed heavily. Kevin's eyes widened at his friend's words.

"Then that means...damn! We gotta get the hell outta here Lee!" he exclaimed, while Leon nodded. If this place wasn't abandoned, then they were in trouble. There could be dozens, maybe hundreds of armed personnel, not to mention the scientists. If they were spotted they could be killed, or worse. They could be captured and become the newest experimental subjects.

"Let's go Lee...we gotta-" Kevin was cut off by the younger man, who motioned for him to be quiet. Ryman listened intently, and heard the distinct sound of footsteps on ceramic tile approaching. The men glanced at each other, and both silently agreed to hide with a nod. From the position of the door, Kevin took the left side of the room, while Leon took the right. Ryman ducked behind a large table, while Leon stood behind a massive glass holding tank that had a metal back. Leon concentrated his breathing, and listened intently. He heard the footsteps stop at the door, which slowly opened. He then heard a loud thump on the floor, and the sound of something gently rolling.

_Grenade!_

Before he could react, there was a loud explosion, and a brilliant flash illuminated the area. The radiant light of the grenade reflected off of the walls, instantly blinding Leon. All he could do was stay still when he the heard gunfire erupt. He used his government-trained ears to make out the sound of a Red-9. Apparently, Kevin had not been blinded. He also made out the sound of many M-16 automatic rifles. The gunfire continued, and Leon rubbed his eyes furiously, attempting to coax his vision back into a working state. Slowly, his hands came into view, and Leon silently thanked everything and everybody that he had prayed to earlier. He drew his Blacktail and peeked around the holding tank. He saw three men dressed entirely in black tactical gear, complete with anti-biohazard masks and helmets, slumped awkwardly on the ground, soaking in pools of deep crimson. Leon smiled at Kevin's marksmanship. He looked up and saw three more men in the same uniform facing the other direction, firing at Kevin's position. He quickly holstered his Blacktail, and drew his Punisher.

_They have no idea that I'm here..._

Leon quietly crept from behind the tank, keeping his Punisher trained on the trio. He continued to sneak soundlessly, until he was satisfied with his position. He was now at the correct angle to take advantage of the Punisher's greatest ability. He fired a shot, which tore through one man's back and continued into another one. The shot crippled both men, who fell to the ground without a sound. The last man heard the shot and turned, only to be greeted with a bullet between the eyes, leveling him.

"Kevin? You alright?" Leon called out in his direction.

"Leon? Yeah...I'm good." he replied, standing up cautiously, eyeing the bodies.

"Where were you man? I thought you died or something." Kevin continued, looking relieved. Leon grinned before he answered his friend.

"Damn flash grenade." he announced, pointing to his eyes. Ryman nodded wearily.

"There were three left. You only used two shots?" Kevin asked, looking down at the bodies.

"Yeah, I used the Punisher." Leon replied, holding up the 9mm handgun. Kevin nodded his head again in understanding, and looked towards the door.

"We should go before more decide to show up." he announced. Drawing his weapon, Leon opened the door discreetly, and exited with Kevin, hot on his heels. Strafing the wall, Leon glanced around the corner and signaled that the coast was clear. All the two agents had to do now was make it to the elevator. Just as Leon was about to step out, the familiar sound of many pairs of boots approaching was heard. He quickly ducked back behind the wall with Kevin, who also heard the men advancing. Leon racked his mind for an idea. Thinking quickly, he drew his survival knife and peeked it around the corner, using the reflective surface as a mirror. He rapidly withdrew the blade, and met his friend's anxious eyes. Kevin's eyes widened, then shut, silently cursing when Leon held up ten fingers. The younger man knew how his friend felt.

_I've got an empty feeling I won't be home today._

Using the element of surprise to his advantage, Leon drew his Killer-7 and sprang around the corner, blasting a powerful bullet into the group leader's chest, sending him flying back. The rest of the group opened fire on Leon, who quickly retreated behind the wall. The two agents were trapped, but they weren't going down without a fight. Kevin hastily reloaded his Red-9, and peeked his hand from behind the wall firing blindly until his clip ran out. While Kevin reloaded, Leon did the same with his Punisher, hoping that the narrow hallway would cause some of the men to line up. When his clip ran dry, he pulled out his Blacktail and continued, hoping to connect on some of the targets. Soon, he needed to reload, and withdrew his hand. For a second, all firing stopped, allowing the agents to hear some inaudible groans, confirming that they had been successful. After he reloaded his handguns, Leon once again used his knife to scope out the hallway. About five people were on the ground; some were slightly moving, others were not.

"About five left Kev." Leon informed, holstering his knife. Kevin nodded, and jammed another clip into his handgun. Neither agent moved, because of the cease fire.

"What the hell are they planning?" Kevin asked out loud, to no one in particular. Leon shrugged, listening intently. Suddenly, their was a familiar thump, and the sound of something rolling. Quickly, Leon vaulted from the corner and grabbed the grenade. Spotting the group of men, he hurled it as hard as he could. Gunshots erupted, and the grenade exploded in the air, mere inches from the group, leveling all of them. Leon spun around and saw Kevin standing next to him, Red-9 in hand. The barrel of his gun was smoking, and he was grinning.

"How...in the blue hell did you...?" Leon couldn't even finish his sentence due to his surprise. Kevin laughed at his friend's amazement.

"Possibly the luckiest shot I've ever made in my life, Lee. I never thought I'd actually hit the grenade." he replied with a nonchalant shrug.

"Remind me to buy you a beer when we get home. Anyway, let's get to the elevator." Leon declared, and began walking towards the lift. Both men kept quiet as they stepped over the bodies on their way to the exit, in case more militia confronted them. After what seemed like an eternity, they reached the double doors. Leon hastily pressed the button, but something caught his eye. There was an extra panel to the right of the elevator's doors. Above it read "Card Key Required".

"Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me!" Leon groaned loudly. Kevin spun around, wondering what was troubling his friend.

"What's the...son of a..." Kevin muttered, eyeing the sign angrily. Both men turned, and checked the hallway again before facing each other.

"You think one of these guys has a card key?" Kevin asked, motioning to the heap of bodies to their left. Leon answered with a shrug, redirecting his gaze to his friend.

"It's worth a shot." he added, hoping that his friend was right. Both men turned and began to walk towards what was left of the militia.

"Actually, that won't be necessary. I'm afraid that I possess the only card key to which you require." came a voice with a slight British accent. Startled, both agents turned around to see who the voice belonged to. Standing before them was a man dressed in a black button-up shirt, which lay behind a dark tactical vest. His pants matched his top, which had the sleeves rolled back behind his elbows. The man also donned a pair of black leather gloves. His blonde hair was slicked back, and his eyes were concealed behind a pair of dark sunglasses. Leon had never met this man before, but his blood ran cold at the very sight of him. The only picture that he'd ever seen of him was in the S.T.A.R.S. office of the Raccoon City Police Department. He had heard stories of this man's treachery, and experienced his madness first hand.

"Wesker?" Leon gasped in utter disbelief. Kevin's eyes widened at his friend's epiphany. The man let out a low chuckle and nodded ever so slightly.

"Mr. Kennedy...I've heard a lot about you. Yet, I clearly underestimated you and your partner's abilities." Wesker replied, motioning to the mound of dead soldiers. He began pacing back and forth, barely watching the two agents. Noticing this, Kevin slowly began reaching for his Red-9.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Mr. Ryman." Wesker warned facing in the opposite direction, leaving the pair to wonder how he knew what Kevin was thinking.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Leon blurted out, still in shock. He wasn't sure if he was ever going to meet this man, much less on this mission. However, here stood the elusive Albert Wesker, only eight feet from where Leon was standing. Wesker slightly raised his eyebrows at Leon's outburst.

"I should be asking you the same question." he retorted with a smirk. He turned and stared at the two agents.

"This place was supposed to be abandoned." Kevin stated, glaring daggers at the former S.T.A.R.S. captain. Wesker turned his gaze from Leon to Kevin, still smirking.

"I'm afraid not dear boy. Unfortunately for you two, this laboratory is fully operational." Wesker replied, suddenly drawing a Killer-7 on the two men, who froze instantly. He let out another toothy grin in triumph.

"Now gentlemen, drop your weapons and slide them to me now." Wesker ordered firmly. Glancing at Leon for a moment, Kevin reluctantly kicked his Red-9 towards the man in black. He then threw his unused Riot Gun in Wesker's direction, silently hoping that it would discharge. Regrettably, it thudded to the floor without firing.

"And the explosives on your back." Wesker requested. Rolling his eyes, Kevin removed the backpack which held the C-4, and tossed it onto the Riot Gun, which lay at Wesker's feet.

"Your turn Mr. Kennedy." Wesker declared, training his gun on the agent's head. Leon drew his Blacktail and Punisher, and tossed them towards the man that he hated so much.

"Let's not forget that pesky knife of yours." Wesker added, pointing at the holster on Leon's shoulder, where his knife rested comfortably. Leon scowled, and obliged, aware of the magnum which rested in the holster behind his back.

"It truly is a shame that in our first meeting you have to die Mr. Kennedy. I must admit that I've been looking forward to meeting you." Wesker grinned devilishly as he held the two agents at gunpoint.

"Wish I could say the same." Leon muttered, motivating Wesker to chuckle softly.

"Do you hate me Mr. Kennedy?" Wesker asked slyly. Leon was completely taken aback at his question.

_Is he serious?_

"That a rhetorical question?" he shot back, knowing full well that Wesker knew what Leon thought of him.

"Mr. Kennedy, I've never truly done anything to you personally. The only thing that I'm guilty of is trying to advance the human race." Wesker replied. Leon tried to read his expression, but this was no easy task due to the dark sunglasses that concealed the mysterious man's eyes.

"Advance the human race? You call Raccoon City an advancement?" Kevin interrupted indignantly. Wesker turned his gaze to the older man, with a look of annoyance.

"Raccoon City was simply a mistake. A mistake that I am not at fault for." Wesker added thoughtfully. Leon scoffed at his statement.

"The only thing that the T-Virus is useful for is destruction. There has never been an "advancement in the human race" by creating a weapon. Especially a viral weapon that kills and reanimates anything that it comes in contact with." Leon spat, disgusted with Wesker's arrogance, who merely chuckled. Clearly, he wasn't fazed by the agents' barrage of insults. This didn't surprise Leon too much, who figured that he'd probably heard it all before.

"Ahh yes, here is where the proverbial "good versus evil" comes into play. You men simply share a different point of view. You see the T-Virus as something that destroys. I see it as the greatest medical breakthrough in the twenty first century...possibly of all time. Ever since the dawn of time, man has always wanted to be immortal..." Wesker trailed off, deeply in thought. Leon could tell where this conversation was going, and it infuriated him.

"There's a pretty big difference between immortal and undead." Leon shot at Wesker, who trained his gun on the young agent.

"Is there? The way I see it, if a man is selfish enough to ask for immortality, then he should at least suffer the symptoms of death." Wesker calmly replied, with Leon still in his sights.

"The people in Raccoon City didn't ask for immortality. There were good people, who had families and-" Kevin conversed through gritted teeth, before being interrupted by the man dressed entirely in black.

"As I've stated before Mr. Ryman, I am not at fault for what happened in Raccoon City. Why everyone blames me has always astounded and confused me, as I wasn't even in the city at the time of the outbreak." Wesker proclaimed.

"Lucky you..." Kevin muttered, causing Wesker to smirk.

"If you want a scapegoat Mr. Ryman, you could blame my colleague, Dr. Birkin. You could even place the blame on the rats of Raccoon City, as they did more to cause the outbreak than I did." Wesker sneered. Hearing his words, Leon began to get a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Wesker was beginning to make the young agent feel physically ill.

"You did your part by helping to create that damn virus." Leon said quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear. Wesker raised his eyebrows, perhaps surprised at the young agent's words, or fully expecting them. Reading Albert Wesker was no easy task.

"Believe me Mr. Kennedy, if I was in the city at the time, I would have done everything in my power to stop the biological infection from spreading. I would have even tried to prevent it. Do you honestly think that my main goal was to infect that small mountain town? That was no goal Mr. Kennedy, that was a setback." Wesker finished, gazing at Leon. Wesker was pleased when no one spoke for several minutes, signifying that his words had made an impact. It was the man in black who broke the silence.

"You never answered my question Mr. Kennedy. I asked you if you hated me." Wesker repeated his question from earlier. Leon stared at the ground, boiling in fury. Of course he hated this man. He had put Leon through Hell, indirectly or otherwise. He had created a deadly weapon, which turned normal everyday people into barbaric, murderous, snarling savages. Leon had never really believed in true hate before; sure there was strong dislike, but Wesker was so cold and unforgiving. The only reason he would have attempted to stop the outbreak, would have been to save his own ass. Even as Wesker stood there calmly, Leon wanted nothing more than to tear him apart. To make him pay for all of the lives that he's ruined. Being in Wesker's presence brought out his savage side, and Leon wondered if this man was the very embodiment of the T-Virus. There was no other word for what Leon thought of him, except for hate.

"No answer? Well, at least now you'll have a justifiable _reason _to hate me." Wesker declared, and in the blink of an eye turned his aim to Kevin and pulled the trigger. A loud crack echoed through the halls, and the older agent's body collapsed to the ground. Time seemed to stand still for Leon, who was in shock of the event that had just transpired. Wesker laughed triumphantly, garnering Leon's attention. The younger agent's blood boiled, and he reached for his own magnum. With a feral roar, Leon took aim and fired at the man in black, who was caught off guard. The bullet tore though Wesker's chest, causing him to let out a roar of his own. Before Leon could do more, Wesker retreated down the hallway. Quickly, Leon rushed to Kevin's side to see what kind of damage Wesker's Killer-7 had done. When he got there, he noticed a baseball-sized hole in his chest, which was bleeding profusely. However, the shot missed the heart, and Kevin was still conscious and breathing.

"Kevin! Stay with me buddy." Leon pleaded, as he used his shirt to cover the massive hole in his friend's chest, while applying pressure. He was unsuccessfully trying to stop the bleeding, which showed no signs of slowing anytime soon.

"L-Lee?" Kevin muttered feebly. He slowly opened his eyes, and saw the concerned face of his blonde best friend. His chest was burning with a white hot intensity that he had never felt before, but the rest of his body felt cold and numb.

"I-I'm here K-Kev." Leon stammered. He couldn't bear to see Kevin in this condition. He was unnaturally pale, and it was clear that he was bleeding out. Leon continued to apply pressure, even though he knew it wouldn't do any good.

"I...I h-had the ring Lee...I bought it...before I l-left." Kevin said, tears welling up in his eyes.

"What?" Leon blurted out, his own eyes growing misty.

"As soon...as I g-got back...I was gonna pr-propose to Cin...dy." Kevin managed, coughing violently, spewing up blood.

_Oh God no...please..._

"Just...tell her that...I l-love her. Can you do th-that f-for me?" asked Kevin as he began shaking from the imminent cold that loomed ever closer. His hands were paper white, and as cold as ice.

"You can tell her yourself buddy...when we get out of here." Leon managed weakly. He could no longer fight his body, and a couple of hot tears rolled down his cheek. Kevin laughed feebly at Leon's suggestion.

"Come on Lee...there's n-no way I'm g-gonna make it...back." he finished, with another coughing fit.

"I guess...I'll actually n-never get to s-see the Eagles...make it t-to the S-Superbowl after all..." he continued, sorrow etched in his features, as he realized that he was knocking on Heaven's door. Leon shut his eyes tightly, which were burning with grief. Before Leon could reply, he was struck hard from behind, and his body was sent sailing through the air. He landed hard, and all of the wind he had stored in his lungs was released painfully upon impact. Leon rolled on his back, gasping for breath, and saw who was responsible for his pain.

_Wesker..._

The man in black grabbed Kevin's dying form by the throat. He gazed at Leon and smiled, before thrusting a devastating punch into his friend's stomach that sent him flying into a wall. All Leon heard was a sickening crack, as Kevin's body impacted. He crumpled to the floor, where he did not move. His lungs drew no more breath, and blood flowed from his body like wine.

"You bastard..." Leon sputtered. Wesker turned his head from Kevin to Leon, who was in the process of standing up. The next action that Wesker took was like a scene from a movie. For a split second, the man in black seemed to disappear, only to reappear right in front of the young agent, clutching his throat. He then slammed him hard against the wall, knocking the air from Leon's lungs again. Slowly, Wesker raised Leon into the air, who was kicking furiously, trying to escape and allow more precious oxygen into his lungs.

"That is why people like you cannot change the world Mr. Kennedy. Your compassion will always blind you." Wesker taunted with a smirk. He continued to block the air flow from the young agent's lungs, sneering the entire time. Leon's vision was getting fuzzy, and it wouldn't be long before he would softly fade to black. Then, he heard a voice that he never thought he'd hear again. He was never very fond of the woman's voice, but it couldn't have sounded any sweeter at this particular moment.

"Five minutes until self-destruct." the computer voice informed, while an alarm sounded.

"WHAT?!" Wesker roared in disbelief, dropping Leon, who quickly inhaled and exhaled as much oxygen as he could muster. Leon began to crawl away from the cold-blooded man, but to no avail. He felt a strong hand grip his leg, and pick him up like a rag doll. With a flick of his wrist, Wesker sent Leon crashing into another wall, with a dull thud. The young agent yelped in pain as he landed hard on the unforgiving floor. The man in black strolled up to the agent, planting one of his combat boots on Leon's shoulder, pinning him to the ground. He applied a cruel amount of pressure, which had Leon writhing on the floor in agony.

"Oh, how many ways to get what you want, Mr. Kennedy." Wesker stated, with no remorse.

"As much as I'd _love _to kill you myself for shooting me, I simply haven't the time. I regret to inform you that I must secure my escape, and leave you here to die, Mr. Kennedy." he continued, in his harsh, English dialect. With that, he picked Leon up, and delivered a right hand to the agent's face, instantly dropping him.

"Three minutes until self-destruct." the computer voice taunted, as Wesker stepped into the elevator. Leon was having trouble staying awake, but he tried to hold on.

_I've got to stay awake..._

Slowly, the hallway grew fuzzy, as Leon's vision faltered. He could make out a slim, shadowy figure who knelt beside him, and lightly touched his face. The person smelled like lilacs. Leon thought it smelled nice, and somehow familiar.

"A...Ad...?" he asked weakly before losing consciousness.

--

_Yep, by far the longest chapter so far. I'm actually mad at myself for killing off poor Kevin...damn Wesker! Anyway, I really didn't like my last chapter so I guess that I felt like I had to compensate with this one. I thought a lot about how it might feel to lose a best friend, and I think that I would probably cry too. I wanted to make Leon have a sincere "human" moment. Hope you guys enjoyed!_

_As always, a thousand thanks to those who left reviews. Your feedback both inspires and motivates...more than you guys (and gals) know!_


	6. Chapter 5 : Look What The Cat Dragged In

**Disclaimer - All characters still belong to Capcom...except for Charlie.**

--

Pain. Unbearable pain. His head was throbbing, and he was cold. The blonde man soon realized that he was lying down on something soft, which he thought could be a bed. Still, he didn't move, and he didn't open his eyes, for fear of what he might see.

_Too much pain for Heaven, and too cold for Hell. Maybe this is just how death feels..._

Building his courage, he slightly opened his right eye. Now, he could make out the figure of another man sitting in a chair by the bed that he was on. The man in the chair had messy dark hair, and pale skin covered his scrawny body. He had never seen or met this man before, and he began to get worried. However, the man in the chair seemed to be more interested on the television, rather than the government agent who was now conscious. The blonde man quickly surveyed the rest of the room in which he was in, before closing his eyes to continue feigning unconsciousness.

_Okay, I'm in a motel with someone that I've never met before. My head is killing me, and I know that for some reason I should be dead. My name is...Leon. Leon Scott...Kennedy. Yeah, that sounds right. The last thing that I remember is...lilacs. But why?_

Suddenly, the man in the chair erupted with laughter at the television, momentarily interrupting Leon from his thoughts. Once the young man's laughter subsided, Leon heard the sound of a door open, and someone enter. For a minute, there was silence, and Leon pondered the idea of risking another peek, before the new person spoke.

"Any change?" the new person asked gruffly, confirming the fact that he was a male.

"Nope, he's just been lying there." came a voice beside the bed. The voice sounded feeble and unsure, and matched the young man's body.

"She ain't gonna be too happy about that. I'm gonna go get her now...she still owes me money anyway." the gruff voice replied, opening the door and exiting. Once again, Leon opened his right eye to validate that he was once again alone with the small man. Whoever was just in here had indeed left, and the man in the chair was still entranced by the television.

_Amateurs...they didn't even tie me up. How can they torture me for information if I can fight back? _

Leon's head was swirling in thought. He didn't even truly know if that was their objective. He didn't know a lot of things at the moment, but there were certain things that were nagging him more than others.

_Like where the Hell am I? Is Ada here? Ada..._

Suddenly, a tidal wave of emotions hit Leon, as memories came flooding back into the young man's head. He remembered being blinded, and hearing gunfire. He remembered men in tactical attire firing at him and Kevin.

_Oh God...Kevin..._

Kevin is dead. Leon remembered Wesker delivering a devastating punch, which sent his best friend flying across the room. He remembered the sickening crack Kevin's body made when it impacted with the wall. The thought of Wesker's smirk after killing his best friend made Leon's teeth grit with blind fury. Then, Wesker began to choke him, until the self-destruct sequence was activated. All Leon remembered after that was a sharp blow to the head, followed by fading consciousness. And, the smell of lilacs...which could have belonged to her. He was hoping the scent belonged to her anyway.

_Was it actually you Ada? Of course it wasn't...I was just imagining it. Wasn't I? If I wasn't, then why isn't she her beside me, instead of this stranger?_

Leon's heart ached, both with Ada's absence and Kevin's death. He knew that he was fed up with lying motionless, and decided to take action. Leon figured that his strength advantage would quickly overwhelm the stranger. Without warning, he bolted upright from the bed and pinned the young man against the wall by his throat, easily overpowering him. The man was startled by Leon's violence, and yelped in response. Although the government agent's head was pounding in disagreement, Leon decided in interrogate the stranger.

"Who the hell are you?" Leon snarled, causing the young man to shake uncontrollably in fright.

"Ch-Charlie." the young man stammered, still trembling with fear. He seemed to want to break eye contact, but couldn't. It was then that Leon noticed the familiar gleam of gun metal on the bedside table. It was a Killer-7; the same magnum that he had used to shoot Wesker in the chest. And, it belonged to Leon. Without hesitation, he grabbed it and pointed the barrel in the young man's face, causing him to breath heavily.

"Well Charlie, maybe you can be so kind as to tell me why I'm here?" Leon inquired, cocking back the hammer of his magnum. Charlie's breathing increased again, and he was beginning to hyperventilate. Quickly realizing this, the government agent dropped the gun to his side.

"I won't have to shoot you if you just answer." Leon added, feeling slightly guilty for his actions. Sure, he had been kidnapped, but he still felt sympathetic towards the young man, who was scared stiff. Charlie nodded feebly, and attempted to form words.

"I d-don't know...honest! I-I was asked to watch you. While sh-she was gone." he finished with an exhale, trying to build his courage. Leon's heart pounded when Charlie finished his sentence. He began to think that maybe he wasn't crazy after all. If the woman that the young man spoke of was who Leon hoped she was, then he would be reunited with someone that he hadn't seen in eight months. A certain someone that he had constantly dreamed about for almost seven years.

"She? She who?" Leon questioned, raising his eyebrows. His magnum lay dormant at his side, but he still gripped it tightly. Charlie's eyes narrowed, and Leon could tell that he was a little reluctant to answer. Charlie's actions were almost answer enough, but he wanted to hear it. He wanted Charlie to verbally verify his suspicions, and give him something to hope for. However, Charlie gave no answer, and he continued gazing at the floor. Leon, who was beginning to grow impatient, raised his Killer-7 and trained it's sights on the young man's head. This action drew his gaze, and he once again began breathing heavily in terror.

"Tell me _now_." Leon said firmly, through gritted teeth. He was in no mood to play games with this man that he did not know. Sure his name was Charlie, but he still had no idea _who_ he was. As far as Leon knew he was an enemy, but he could also be a potential ally if he was associated with Ada. Of course, that was another question that always crossed Leon's mind when he was dealing with the mysterious woman in red. Was she an ally or an enemy? If she did indeed save him, then she obviously didn't want him dead. Would that be enough to make her his ally? Or maybe she needed him alive to use him again. Would that be enough to make her his enemy? Either way, Leon would be ecstatic to see her again; to smell her, possibly touch her, and basically feel her presence. But, would she feel the same? Before either man could think of an answer to Leon's questions, the door suddenly burst open.

"Drop it pretty boy." a gruff voice commanded; the same voice from earlier. Leon's eyes shot left, in the direction of the voice. There, he saw a fairly muscular man holding a TMP, which was pointed right in his direction. This man had short, dirty blonde hair, which he kept combed back. He looked like he had not shaved in a while, but his subtle sideburns were well groomed. Leon did not know who this man was either, and he decided not to test his patience. Turning his gaze back to Charlie, he tossed the magnum on the bed.

"Geez Kennedy, you're a little wound up, eh?" the scruffy faced man laughed. The younger man looked grateful of his partner's return, but was still wearily eyeing Leon.

"Who are you?" Leon asked, embarrassed that he had been caught off guard by the dirty blonde man.

"I am Death." he answered simply with a smirk. It was almost as if he expected Leon to know the answer. His arrogance was severely irritating the government agent, who wanted some answers that actually made sense.

"What do you want with me?" Leon inquired, slightly turning his body to the left so he could face "Death". The man still had his TMP trained on Leon, who glared at him in disgust.

"I don't personally want anything from-" the man was cut off when the door to the room abruptly began to slowly open. A woman stepped cautiously into the small room. When she finally came into Leon's full view and he could scrutinize all of her details, he sighed in relief, even though his "interrogation" was yet again interrupted. Although it was longer than he remembered, she had the same dark hair, which was expertly groomed to accent her facial features. She was wearing a sleek, form-fitting black dress that stopped a couple of inches past her knees. Her high heels matched her dress, but her most outstanding feature was her eyes. They were an odd color mix of jade and grey; odd as the color was, they were still gorgeous. They were normally secretive and seductive, but when they gazed upon the scene that was unfolding in the small motel room, they grew wide in surprise.

"Hunk, what the hell are you doing?" she asked indignantly, eyeing the blonde man that was holding the TMP. When she spoke, he lowered the weapon and smirked slightly.

"I was just having a little fun." Hunk replied, and began walking in the direction of the room's bathroom.

"I thought your name was Death..." Leon muttered as the man walked past him. Hunk didn't seem bothered with the government agent's sarcasm, as he just continued on towards the bathroom without another word. Leon sighed, and directed his gaze upon the woman that was constantly on his mind for eight months. Her eyes looked genuinely concerned as she inspected every inch of Leon's body.

"Charlie, do you mind leaving us for a couple of minutes?" she asked, without taking her eyes from Leon.

"No problem." the young man answered, and quickly exited the room. It seemed like he was all too eager to leave.

"Ada..." Leon began, gazing deeply into her eyes. He really didn't know what to say at the moment, mainly because his emotions were a wreck. He had lost his best friend due to an error by a contact. Either that, or misinterpreted intelligence. Either way, Kevin was dead because of someone else's incompetence, and not his own. Leon would have died too, if Ada hadn't saved him, which brought new questions and feelings to the table. He was relieved to see her, but at the same time was a little weary of her intentions. It really was no secret that he had a school boy crush on this woman; hell he even suspected that she knew, and it would sometimes blind him and allow her to easily take advantage of him. He didn't really like to call his feelings a crush, but he really wasn't sure if it was love. He had never been in love before, but he was pretty sure that both people had to be feeling it. Otherwise, it didn't count right? Otherwise it was just a crush. After all, Ashley just had a crush on him. Thinking about Ashley, Leon wondered if he annoyed Ada as much as Ashley used to annoy him.

"Leon...I know you must have plenty of questions, and I'm going to fill you in. But let me ask you this first. How are you feeling?" Ada implored, and motioned for him to sit on the bed. Leon had to admit that her voice was soothing to his jaded ears, and he quickly obliged her request.

"Well, my head is killing me. I basically feel like I went to bed too late...and got up too soon." Leon replied, eager to begin asking his own questions. She nodded in understanding, and much to Leon's surprise, took a seat on the bed next to him. Needless to say, he was very confused, as she was usually so distant and mysterious. She was an enigma, and always seemed to run away if they got too close. But now, she was sitting next to him as if they were nothing more than old friends trading stories about past experiences. Maybe she could sense Leon's mental and physical pain and wanted to comfort him.

_Or maybe this is the real Ada Wong. No ulterior motives or trickery. No backstabbing or running. This is the first time I've ever seen her outside of a mission after all...maybe she only acts cold while she's on the job._

"I know it's coming Leon. So, go ahead and quiz me." Ada said, garnering his attention. They both looked at each other for a very long time, feeling old emotions that had been buried away for months erupt inside of them.

"I only have two. First, who the hell were those guys?" Leon finally asked, which caused a small smile to form on Ada's lips.

"The scruffy guy is Hunk, also known as Mr. Death. After the fall of Umbrella, Wesker hired him. He's a mercenary, and will work for whoever pays the most. When I found you, you were about to lose consciousness. I wanted to get you out before the place blew up, but you were too heavy for me to carry out by myself...no offense." Ada added, which caused Leon to smile in spite of himself.

"Muscle weighs more than fat." Leon replied, which motivated Ada to return the smile.

"Anyway, I hired Hunk to help get you out. Charlie is a scientist who used to work for Wesker. He's a certified doctor, and I had him fix you up and watch over you." Ada continued, gauging Leon's reaction.

"Are you paying the kid too?" Leon asked curiously.

"No, he wanted to come with me. Apparently, Wesker had blamed him for something that he didn't do, and hit him. Of course, the thing that Charlie got blamed for was something that I did, and I felt bad for what happened." Ada narrowed her eyes to the bed, while Leon processed the information. He was aware of what she was doing, and he was both grateful and surprised. She was actually opening up to him, and allowing him to see a different side of her.

"How did you know I was there? How did Wesker know for that matter?" Leon was intrigued with Ada's honesty, and decided to test it. She smiled sweetly, and brushed a stray lock of raven hair from her face.

"And here I thought that you only had two questions." Ada continued smiling mischievously, but Leon was unfazed.

"Indulge me." he offered with a shrug. She slightly raised her eyebrows in mock surprise, which Leon thought was cute.

"Okay then handsome. The elevator that you took to reach the lower levels had a security camera in it." Ada said simply, making Leon feel stupid. After she spoke, her eyes lowered in what appeared to be remorse. Leon had an uneasy feeling about her actions, but he couldn't really be sure about them until she spoke again.

"He didn't need to use the security camera to know that you were coming though. Before you even entered the building, Wesker had evacuated it, except for his private military. I wasn't even suppose to be there, but when I found out...I decided to stay. I didn't want you to die, you know? I wish that I could have acted sooner, but it took a long time to input the security codes necessary to activate the self-destruct system." Ada stated, hoping that Leon would realize what she was trying to say. However, she knew that Leon sometimes needed things to be perfectly clear, and this time was no exception.

"How did he know?" Leon asked, slightly dreading the answer. By Ada's reaction, he knew that it would not be a pleasant one.

"This goes a lot deeper than you think Leon. Wesker's influences reach far...even within the very government that you work for." Ada finished with a brief sigh. She knew that Leon would take the news hard; that was just the way he was. He sometimes trusted the wrong people, and when they back-stabbed him, he would be devastated. She had witnessed the pain in his eyes first hand, and often regretted using him, even though she had no choice.

"I was set up..." Leon trailed off, obviously hurt. Nothing made him feel worse than betrayal. Seeing this, Ada wanted nothing more then to hug him. If nothing else, he would probably forget for a little while. However, she knew that it would not be the best idea at the moment, and decided to console him a different way.

"Yes...I don't know who, but it was someone that you work with. I'm really sorry about your friend." she blurted out, instantly wishing that she hadn't. Leon initially looked surprised by her outburst, but soon his gaze lowered to the bed.

"Not your fault." he said in a low voice, still looking down.

_Nice one Ada. Why don't you remind him of his dead dog now?_

"Hey, what are you gonna do now...about Wesker I mean?" Leon asked, distracting Ada from her thoughts. She put her hand to her cheek, thoughtfully gazing at the ceiling. She was trying to decide if she should tell him or not. Finally, she concluded for the first time in her life, that honesty was the best policy.

"I never really worked for Wesker, Leon. I was an operative sent undercover to watch Wesker's dealings and such. I work for another organization." Ada finished, looking deeply into Leon's eyes. He wasn't sure how, but he could tell that she was being honest. The look that she was giving him wasn't a secretive look. It was a sincere look.

"Thanks Ada." Leon said without warning. His statement took Ada by surprise, who had no idea why he was thanking her.

"For what?" she asked, genuinely curious of the government agent's words.

"Everything. Saving my life...and your honesty. It means a lot." Leon finished with a warm smile. His smile showed Ada just how thankful he truly was. Before she knew it, her lips had also curved upward, and she placed her hand on top of his. Leon's head shot down to verify what he thought had just happened. When he realized that he was not imagining her hand over his, he looked up to lock eyes with Ada again.

"I want to help you figure out who set you up. We'll get them, okay? Then, they'll get the justice that they deserve. What do you say?" Ada asked, feeling somewhat nervous while she waited for Leon's response. His head was spinning with Ada's proposal. He figured that she would just bolt like usual, leaving him to fend for himself like she had done so many times before. However, it seemed like she actually wanted to stay by his side this time. He also knew that figuring out who his conspirator was would not be an easy task, and he would be eternally grateful for any help, especially Ada's.

"I'd appreciate the help Ada." Leon answered, allowing her hand to warm his. She smiled, and suddenly stood up, causing Leon's hand to miss her warmth.

"Good. I guess we're partners again then? But, before we start investigating, there are some things that I need to take care of. I'm sorry, but I'll have to go alone." Ada added sincerely. Leon rolled his eyes, and also stood up from the bed.

"I thought we were partners?" he asked, slowly stepping towards Ada. She knew that he was trying to either convince her to stay, or convince her to let him come. Ada put her hand up to halt Leon, before speaking.

"I have to do this alone Leon. I'll be back as soon as I can, so please just stay here." she asked sweetly. Leon sighed, and he knew that he was not going anywhere until she returned.

"Okay. But make it quick." he agreed, gazing into her gorgeous eyes one last time. She smiled coyly, and turned to the door. She turned the knob, and was about to exit, before quickly turning around.

"Hunk! You can come out now!" she called in the direction of the bathroom. As if on cue, the large man entered the room with a smirk.

"What? I didn't want to interrupt you two." he said with a grin. Rolling her eyes, Ada motioned for the man to follow her.

"I want you to get Charlie somewhere safe. After that, you can wait with Leon for me to come back." she stopped and pulled an envelope from her thigh holster.

"Here's your money. I added some extra cash because I want you to stay here." she added, handing Hunk the envelope, which he took gratefully. He opened the package, and counted it's contents.

"Fifty thousand extra for a babysitting gig? I'm in." Hunk replied, directing his gaze towards Leon, who looked a little upset.

"I don't _need_ a babysitter Ada." Leon said, indignant with Hunk's arrogance. Ada raised her hands in defense.

"It's just a precaution handsome, no need to get bent out of shape." she declared, turning to face the door, which she once again opened.

"Try not to kill each other." Ada added, before stepping out into the bright sunshine. Leon turned to look at Hunk, who was grinning sheepishly.

_Please hurry Ada._

--

_Man, this chapter seemed to take forever! Sorry for the late update, but I contracted a severe case of writer's block. Well, that and laziness ;) Sorry if the chapter seems a bit rushed, but like I said, writer's block. At least Ada and Leon finally reunited...however brief._

_Please leave a review, as feedback is GREATLY appreciated!_


	7. Chapter 6 : Patience

**Disclaimer : Capcom owns all characters EXCEPT for Charlie.**

--

"Will you sit down? You're starting to bug me." Hunk declared to the pacing government agent. He shot a look at the scruffy faced man, who was sitting in a chair, attempting to watch television. However, with Leon walking in front of the picture every few seconds, it was more difficult then it should have been. Hunk, who was now thoroughly annoyed, stood up from his resting place with a loud exhale, hoping that the young agent would comprehend just how agitated he was.

"I need to have a smoke before I kick your ass." Hunk announced, as he walked towards the door. Turning the knob, he allowed the moonlight to wash over him before stepping out. Leon hardly noticed, as he continued to pace nervously around the small motel room. He had thought of so many good questions after Ada had left, but of course she was no longer here to answer them. Ada had spoke earlier about an organization that she worked for. Leon mentally kicked himself for not asking who they were and what they did when he had the chance. Also, if she was never really working for Wesker, then what happened to the Plagas sample? Did she still have it? If so, why? Leon's head was spinning with the wave of questions, as he sat down on the edge of the bed. His leg bounced up and down apprehensively, as he stared off into space.

At least he had gotten some answers from Hunk and Charlie, before the young scientist had left. He found out that they were no longer in London. Ada thought that sticking around that city would be a very _bad _idea if they didn't want Wesker to find them. Instead, they were now in a town called Reading, which was about forty one miles away from London. He also discovered the extent of his injuries, which besides the minor concussion, were just small cuts and bruises. All in all, it could have been a lot worse. He could have been shot in the chest with a magnum, and later have every bone in his body simultaneously broken. Leon's eyes narrowed, and he grimaced at the thought of his friend's cruel death.

_I could have stopped it...why didn't I dive in the way? That shouldn't have happened. He had a reason to return...he was going to start a new life that he richly deserved. What reason did I merit to eventually go home, when Kevin had plenty more purpose? It should have been me..._

"It should have been me." Leon repeated out loud, to no one but himself. He lowered his head, and sighed softly. Shaking his head, he stood up to resume his pacing. Leon was starting to get worried. He glanced at the clock on the wall nervously, before muttering a soft curse. Another question that passed through his mind was the location of Wesker. Did Ada know? Leon's mind ached, as he formed more topics of debate in his head. They swirled through his brain like a cyclone, taunting him, because he couldn't find the answers. Then, there was the million dollar question.

_Where the hell are you Ada?_

It had been nearly four days since she left, leaving Leon an anxious wreck. He had jumped at every sound, and watched every shadow. Every time a car's headlights would pass by the window, his heart would skip a beat, hoping that it was her. However, it was hard for him to admit the fact that he missed her. Ever since she once again popped into his life, he found it hard to take his mind off of her. When he succeeded, he would dwell on Kevin's death, so he decided not to fight the thoughts of Ada anymore. The only thing harder to accept than missing her, was admitting his fear. He was scared that Wesker got to her. He was scared that Wesker might have killed yet another person that he actually gave a damn about. And it terrified him that maybe, with Ada gone, he would be truly alone.

"You're so damn stubborn. I should have went with you." Leon muttered, hoping that somehow Ada could hear him. Not surprisingly, there was no response, and Leon bitterly plopped onto the edge of the bed again. He wasn't sure how much more waiting he could take. He quickly glanced at the clock again, feeling a slight pang of nauseousness in the pit of his stomach. It was already eleven o'clock at night, and he had spent the whole day worrying. Suddenly, Leon's head shot in the direction of the door, which was slowly opening. He couldn't help the fact that his heart was beating rapidly, as he looked for her slim figure. Instead, the bulky figure of Hunk entered, and Leon's heart sank in disappointment.

"Don't look so happy." Hunk scoffed, noticing the young agent's letdown face. He didn't answer, but when he lowered his head slightly, Hunk knew why. Leon was upset that he allowed himself to get excited, when it inevitably turned out to be a false alarm.

"You're worried about her, ain't ya?" he asked, grinning sheepishly. Once again, there was no reply from Leon, as he continued to stare at the dark red carpet. A color that reminded him so much of a woman that he was worried sick about. Hunk smirked, as he realized that Leon wouldn't or _couldn't_ form an answer.

"Look kid, I've worked with her plenty of times of the years, and the chick can handle herself." he stated matter-of-factly. Leon slowly raised his head, glaring at the mercenary. His eyes were steely and dead serious, and they caused Hunk to raise his eyebrows in alarm. Slowly, the agent stood up, and took a few steps in the mercenary's direction, which motivated him to back up.

"You think I don't know that? This isn't my first day meeting her, and even if it was, I would _still _be able to tell how independent she is!" Leon barked, growing more and more agitated by the minute. Hunk seemed to flinch at his words, and even more at his piercing gaze.

_Do you think that you know Ada better? Granted, you may have spent more time with her, but I've seen the real her. You don't know jack shit pal._

"Take it easy, man! I didn't mean anything by it...just calm down." Hunk replied with his palms raised in submission. Before Leon could reply, the door opened, and both men directed their gaze to the entrance. There stood Ada, wearing a smirk and a crimson-colored dress, nearly identical to the one she wore in Spain.

"Getting along are we? I heard shouting." she stated, as she calmly closed the door, eyeing both men. The mercenary and the agent both gaped at her in surprise, but they also both wore an expression of relief. Ada smirked again at the reaction of the men.

"Well don't just stand there. Surely you boys didn't miss me _that_ much." she added coyly, locking eyes with Leon, whose face slightly flushed at the comment.

"I've only got one question sweetness. Why the hell am I still here?" asked Hunk, who had regained his cocky attitude. Leon slightly tensed at his question, and eyed the mercenary. Hunk got the feeling that the agent didn't like the fact that he had called Ada "sweetness". At any rate, his arrogance had returned, and he simply sneered at Leon, who was seething.

"Let's just say that there might be a future job opportunity." Ada replied, unfazed by Hunk's comment. Leon however, was still glaring daggers at the mercenary, who wore an expression on his face that screamed "you can't touch me".

"Hope it pays good." Hunk scoffed, shifting his eyes from the agent to the crimson clad spy.

"You _know _I pay good." Ada retorted, folding her arms. Hunk just smirked and nodded, while Leon continued to stare. He was unconsciously beginning to get agitated that Ada was ignoring the fact that he was there.

"Well, if you got the money, honey, I guess we can work something out." the mercenary mock flirted, flashing a toothy grin to Leon, who was furiously grinding his teeth together. Ada didn't seem to notice, as she just placed her hand on her hip, and smirked.

"Oh, I've got it _darling_." she replied in her sultry tone, which would normally make Leon weak in the knees. However, in this case it just made him weak in the stomach, as he sat down on the bed seeing red. He heard a hearty laugh from Hunk, followed by footsteps.

"Well, I think I'm gonna need another cigarette." he called as he exited the room, leaving the agent and the spy alone.

_I hope you get lung cancer..._

Ada sighed, and took a seat in the chair by the bed. She was eyeing Leon, who continued to stare at the door.

"Are you okay Leon?" she asked, trying to get his attention. However, he didn't direct his gaze from the entrance to the room.

"I'm still alright to smile." he answered gruffly, narrowing his eyes. He was starting to give Ada the feeling that she had made him mad. And, she had a pretty good idea why.

"You know, you're kinda cute when you're jealous." she admitted with a coy smile. Leon finally met her eyes due to her remark.

"I'm not jealous. Why would I be?" he asked defensively. Ada laughed, and stood from the chair.

"Why don't you tell me?" she asked slyly, as she began walking toward him. Leon's heart began to pound, as she slowly slinked towards him. She was the only woman in the world that could piss him off one minute, and totally make him forget why in the next. When she reached Leon, she seductively brushed her leg against his, as she took a seat next to him on the bed. He couldn't tell if it was accident or not, but either way he was beginning to fidget nervously.

_I swear to God, I feel like I'm in high school again!_

"Surely, you didn't think that I forgot about you." Ada stated with a small smile. Butterflies began flapping their wings furiously in Leon's stomach. However, he still had questions that needed to be answered. Hoping that her flirtatious attitude wouldn't get in the way of those answers, he stood up.

"There are some things that I need to know Ada." Leon stated, earning him a confused look from the raven haired spy.

"What kind of things?" she asked, hoping that they didn't have to do with her "flirting" with Hunk earlier.

_I only did that to see what you would do handsome. Please don't think that I have feelings for "Mr. Death"._

"Do you know where Wesker is?" Leon interrogated. Ada didn't answer immediately, and a pang of hurt flashed over her jade eyes.

"If I did, I would have told you by now." she answered quietly, lowering her gaze to the floor. Neither of them spoke for what seemed like an eternity to Leon. Suddenly, Ada's head shot up. They locked eyes, and her's seemed to be pleading.

"I thought we were past this Leon. I know I've done horrible things to you in the past, but it's different this time." she said, hurt etched all over her face. Leon looked away, ashamed. He had no intention of making Ada feel like he didn't trust her, but that was how she perceived it.

"Ada, I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry...I'm just a little stressed is all." Leon explained, hoping to make her feel better. Ada nodded, but she didn't look totally convinced. With a deep sigh, Leon once again joined her on the foot of the bed.

"Who sent you and Kevin on that mission?" Ada asked, turning to Leon, her tone completely serious.

"Johnson...but he's a good guy. I've known him ever since I was recruited for the government. It couldn't have been him." Leon answered immediately. She nodded again, but looked unsure.

"I've heard Wesker mention something about a Johnson before." Ada said quietly, hoping she wouldn't upset Leon. Unfortunately, his eyebrows lowered, and he began to look indignant.

"There are plenty of people named Johnson, Ada. What makes you so sure that it would be him?" Leon questioned defensively.

"He said that Johnson worked within the government Leon. How many other people do you work with that are named Johnson?" Ada replied, trying to make the stubborn agent see the truth.

"None personally, but-" Leon began, but was cut off by the woman in red.

"Exactly. Look, I know it sucks, but it's the only answer that makes any sense. Wesker wanted you, so he had Johnson set you up." Ada declared. Leon lowered his head and nodded.

"Yeah, you're right." he admitted, shifting his gaze back to the raven haired spy. She smiled triumphantly, which caused Leon to fidget slightly.

"So um...when you said earlier that it was different this time...what exactly did you mean?" he asked, praying not to offend her again. She looked at the wall thoughtfully before answering.

"We're in the same boat this time. That's why it's different." she replied, staring into the government agent's cerulean eyes.

"Care to elaborate?" Leon asked, staring back into the crimson clad spy's jade eyes.

"Okay then. When I saved you, I blew my cover. Wesker won't trust me anymore, and he'll probably want me dead. See? We're both up the creek without a paddle." Ada simply answered, as if it didn't really bother her. It did however bother Leon, who now had a reason to worry for Ada's safety. She was right, it _was _different this time. Not only did Wesker want Leon dead, he also wanted Ada.

_Then we really are on the same team._

"You never really specified _why_ you saved me. When you would help me in the past, I could assume that it was because you still needed to use me, for lack of a better term." Leon stopped to think if he should continue.

"Let's just call it what it is Leon. I betrayed you. I'm not proud of what I did, but I have to live with it." Ada replied with a look of remorse. Leon nodded in understanding, and continued.

"But now, you don't need me. You were right Ada, this _is_ different. So why would you risk everything for me?" he asked, gazing into her eyes. She smiled, as she didn't even have to think of answer. Her heart's answer would do just fine.

"Because I care about you Leon. Every time that I've been forced to double-cross you, I've always felt terrible. I usually have a cold exterior when I'm on a mission; you've seen it, but just seeing you again after so long...you managed to easily break it countless times in Spain." she explained sincerely. Leon wasn't quite sure what to make of Ada's honesty, but he knew that he was grateful for it. There was also something else that was bugging him.

_She cares for me? Like the friend way, or..._

"Leon...do you trust me?" Ada asked, placing her hand on top of his. Leon's heart pounded faster, as he felt the warmth from her hand.

"Yes." he replied honestly. She smiled brightly when he answered, relieved.

_The past is the past._

"I never apologized for everything that I did to you handsome." Ada stated, sliding closer to Leon. He hadn't been this close to her in a long time, and he was beginning to get nervous. However, her presence was also comforting. He felt warm inside, and wanted to get as close as possible. He looked deeply into her eyes, feeling the electricity pass freely through his body, and into hers. Both Leon and Ada's breathing became labored, as their pheromones swirled around the room, creating a thick layer of lust and tension in the air. A type of tension Leon hadn't felt in a long, _long_, time.

"And you'll never have to." he replied, as he slowly leaned his head towards her, grasping for her full pouting lips. Their eyes were drunk with passion, as they inched closer, longing for each other. They had seen each other, smelled each other, heard each other, touched each other, and now they wanted to fulfill the final sense. They wanted to taste each other, for the first time in six years. They closed their eyes, and allowed their instinct to take over, as they continued to silently reach for each other. The sound of the doorknob turning caused the couple to jolt out of their trance, and innocently stare at the door, as Hunk walked in.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything." he smirked, eyeing Leon and Ada who sat on the bed, breathing hard.

"Of course not." Ada replied coolly, quickly regaining her composure. Hunk nodded, as the raven haired spy stood up from the bed.

"I don't mean to nitpick or anything, but I'm tired of sleeping in that chair while Blondie gets the only bed." Hunk stated, pointing at the chair in question. His remark earned him a sharp gaze from Leon.

"You won't have to. I rented two more rooms; one for you, and one for me. We can all have a bed that way." Ada declared, handing the mercenary a key. He grabbed it, muttering a gruff thanks.

"Well, I'm gonna hit the hay. 'Night." Hunk called exiting the room. Ada turned around and faced Leon, whose face was still flustered.

"I think we could all use the sleep. I'll see you tomorrow handsome." she stated, turning around to open the door. She quickly exited the room, leaving a very confused Leon to ponder for the rest of the night. She sighed, and walked towards her room. The door unlocked with ease and she entered, scanning her new surroundings. However, if you've seen one motel room, you've seen them all. Not bothering to turn on any lights, she flopped onto her soft bed with another sigh.

_Damn you Hunk._

--

_Can YOU feel the sexual tension? Yes, I'm slowly beating my writer's block (THANK GOD!). I've got some cool ideas that I've been tossing around in my head, and it should definitely make the story more interesting, so stay tuned my loyal readers! I shall make it worth your while!_

_I would also like point out that the reviewer PurpleHaze was correct. All of my chapters thus far have been named after songs. And yes, every chapter has at least one line from their respective song included. No, this is not now, nor will it become a song fic, they are just kinda little easter eggs for the reader, as well as a challenge for me. I would also like to point out that I am not trying to steal credit for the lines...like I said they are JUST easter eggs for music fans, such as myself. I will also continue to write this way, so you guys (and gals!) might see some lines from songs that you know...just know that this is not a coincidence._

_Anyway, as always thank you for the reviews, and PLEASE continue to let me know your opinion...they matter, I promise!_


	8. Chapter 7 : Burnin' For You

**Disclaimer : Capcom owns Resident Evil, and all of it's characters. Any OCs were created by me.**

--

The bright blue screen of the computer illuminated Leon's face. He was typing furiously on the keyboard, trying to finish as soon as possible. Leon was pleased to discover that the computer the motel had supplied, came equipped with the Internet. It was a small computer, but it would serve it's purpose just fine. He finished typing his letter, and sent it to a secret e-mail address; one that was only to be used for emergencies. Leon considered Johnson's betrayal to be an emergency, so he decided to contact an old friend of his, who could hopefully help in some way. Leaving the motel room's phone number so they could hopefully get in contact, he finished the letter with a small smile, clearly pleased with it's content. He then signed the letter "Rook", a secret code name, so that his friend would know that it was Leon.

With a low sigh, he then shut the computer off. Glancing at the clock, he wondered how long he had been up. It was now about eight o'clock, and no one else was up. Leon could care less about Hunk, but if Ada was up, then he wanted to see her. Especially after what had transpired last night. Or rather, what _would_ have transpired, had Hunk not waltzed into the room, effectively killing the mood.

_Damn you Hunk...God only knows when she'll let her guard down again!_

Leon for one hoped that it was sooner, rather than later. He had waited six long years to taste Ada Wong again, and his passion was beginning to burn his patience. He felt so strange after last night. Five days ago, he summed up his relationship with Ada as a simple crush. However, he was beginning to think that it was something more. Lust perhaps? Leon smiled at this thought. Yes, lust was there, but there was also something more. Love? Leon started to rub circles on his temples, as he was beginning to give himself a headache. He didn't know how it felt to be in love, and wasn't sure if he was with Ada or not.

_That's just it Kennedy. You DON'T know how it feels. So you could be falling in love...with someone that you've only spent a few hours at a time with._

Leon sighed at his thoughts, as he felt a gnawing sensation in the pit of his stomach. What ever he was feeling, he knew one thing for sure. Ada had let her guard down last night. She hadn't tried to flee and leave him behind. She stayed, and was reaching for him, as much as he was reaching for her. That made Leon hope that Ada felt the same feelings for him. The same confusing, terrifying feelings that coursed up and down his body every time he so much as thought of her.

_Don't kid yourself. She was probably just caught up in the moment or something._

Leon stood up from the small desk, disgusted. All he wanted to do at that moment was march to Ada's room and confront her. However, he knew that women like Ada Wong hated to be backed into corners, so he simply shrugged off the idea. Instead, he headed for the bathroom to take a shower. He hoped that the hot water would beat some sense into him, as well as whip his sore muscles into shape. In a flash, the bathroom was bathed in a radiant white light, and Leon began to undress. He turned the hot water knob as far as it would go, and when steam began to rise, Leon entered the shower, wincing slightly as the liquid scorched his body. He was the only person that he knew who would always take a shower with undiluted hot water. He didn't enjoy it, and often times burned himself, but sometimes you have to fight fire with fire. Sometimes you need to be in pain, to forget it.

Leon grimaced as the blistering water pounded his skin into submission. After about five minutes, he went into a numbing state of shock as his body got use to the intense heat. Leon now allowed his mind to wander, and it wasn't too long before his thoughts came to rest on the raven haired spy. He wasn't surprised, as she always seemed to consume his thoughts. Now, more than ever, since Spain. If Ada only knew how he felt for her...

_YOU don't even know how you feel Kennedy! How can you expect her to?_

"Dammit..." Leon muttered, turning the water off. He was sick of thinking about a relationship that he could or could not have. The "maybes" and "what ifs" were really starting to bug him, but he had no control over his emotions. He exited the small shower, and began to dry himself off. Glancing at the steam filled mirror, he noticed something odd. On the left side, in the middle, was the small imprint of lips. Someone had snuck into the bathroom while Leon was taking his shower, and kissed the mirror. And he had a pretty good idea of who could have creeped in unnoticed. He shook his head, and with a soft smile wrapped the towel around his waist, stepping out of the bathroom. It didn't come as a shock to Leon when he saw Ada standing near the window, staring out onto the streets of Reading. She had discarded her signature red dress for a pair of form fitting blue jeans, and an equally form fitting black t-shirt.

"All cleaned up?" she asked in mock innocence. Leon smirked, but Ada didn't turn around. Apparently, she had wanted to give the agent some privacy to change. He quickly slipped into a fresh pair of boxers and dark, navy trousers, all the while keeping one eye on Ada.

"I'm dressed now." he announced, prompting the spy to turn around. She was quite shocked when she realized that Leon wasn't wearing a shirt. She was even more astonished with how much Leon's physique had grown. Of course, this was the first time that Ada had ever seen the young agent without something to cover his torso. She had to admit that his abdominal muscles were quite impressive, and she couldn't help but stare. Leon raised his eyebrows, distinctively aware of her penetrating gaze.

"Could you hand me that shirt?" he asked, pointing to the chair where his dark gray apparel rested. She quickly snapped out of her trance, but was a little reluctant to relinquish the piece of clothing. He swept the shirt overhead, flexing his abdominal muscles in the process. Ada wondered if he did it on purpose, just to tease her. If he did, it worked, as she felt like she was being tortured as he slowly slid the tight fabric down his damp stomach. Soon, his six pack abs were covered, and Ada redirected her gaze to Leon's eyes. He pretended not to notice the fact that she had been gawking at him, and sat down on the edge of the bed.

_Dammit...focus woman! Now is not the time to lose control!_

"You could have knocked you know. You didn't have to leave a message on my mirror." Leon remarked, pulling on a pair of socks. Ada smirked at his comment, and eyed him hungrily.

"That's no fun. And you know it's not my style Leon." Ada replied, justifying a nod in agreement from the agent.

"Do you always sneak into men's bathrooms while they're trying to shower?" he asked with a playful smile. She laughed, and shook her head, causing her jet black hair to swing from side to side.

"No, I made a special exception just for you. I thought you would appreciate it." she answered with coy smile and a wink.

"I guess I should feel special then." he remarked, returning the smile.

"Yes you should. I do a lot of special things for you that I don't do for anybody else." Ada declared, instantly wishing that she hadn't. Unconsciously, her face began to grow red, and she looked away from Leon.

_Why can't you just keep your big mouth shut? What is it about him that always makes you blurt out every thought without filtering them?_

Fortunately for Ada, Leon didn't question the outburst, and instead sat in silence. With a small sigh, she turned to face the young agent, who wore a confused look on his face. Regaining her composure, she allowed her lips to form a shy smile. Leon still looked confused, but before he could query for answers, she had to ask a question of her own.

"Why was the bathroom so steamy? Didn't you use any cold water?" Ada asked, causing Leon to slightly tense. It wasn't a question that he was expecting, and he wasn't sure that she would like the honest answer.

"No, I like a hot shower." he lied, hoping that she would drop the subject. However, Ada Wong was no fool, and she sensed that something else was wrong.

"Come on Leon, I'm not an idiot. I can tell when you're lying." she retorted, folding her arms. Leon sighed, and knew that she wouldn't be happy until he told her the truth.

"Fine, here's the truth. I hate taking scolding hot showers, but it helps to take my mind off of painful memories." he answered honestly.

"How so?" Ada inquired, slightly alarmed at Leon's confession. He sighed again, uncomfortable with the situation that he was in.

"I've heard stories about people who have stuck their hands in boiling water to mask the pain of a black widow bite. Well, it's essentially the same theory with me. The only exception is I'm trying to mask metal wounds, not physical." Leon replied, attempting to gauge Ada's reaction. When she raised her eyebrows in concern, or perhaps sympathy, he could tell that he startled her.

"How long?" Ada asked apprehensively. Leon shifted awkwardly, as he realized that the conversation was heading down a road that he had hoped to avoid.

"Ada, it really doesn't-" he began but was cut off by the concerned woman.

"Since Raccoon, right?" Ada finished, sorrow etched on her features. Defeated, Leon lowered his head and nodded feebly.

_You should have just lied. Now she knows why._

Leon continued to look down with his eyes closed, unable to face the beautiful woman who stood before him. Suddenly, there was a new weight next to him, and he smiled sadly. He looked up and saw Ada sitting next to him, apparently struggling internally.

"Let me guess. It wasn't just because of the zombies, was it?" her rhetorical question rang through Leon's ears. He swallowed hard, and once again shook his head. Without warning, Ada suddenly embraced Leon, who was completely taken aback.

"I never meant to hurt you." she admitted, clutching him tightly.

_Nice job asshole..._

Leon wrapped his arms around Ada, returning the hug. Guilt consumed the agent, who was doing his best to comfort the dark-haired woman.

"No Ada. Please don't do this, I really don't want you to worry." he replied, slowly rubbing her back. His soft touch caused her to shiver slightly, and she unconsciously nuzzled closer to Leon's warm body.

"I'm so sorry...for everything that I've done." she whispered, ignoring his words. Leon felt a pang of regret course through his body, as he held Ada closer.

"I told you before...you don't have to apologize. I don't do it because of you anymore. I only did it then because I felt so guilty about what happened. I felt like...like I could have done more. I felt like I failed you Ada." he finished miserably. At his words, Ada lifted her head from his shoulder, and met his cerulean eyes.

"You didn't fail me Leon. Not then...and not ever. I made a decision six years ago to pay for the sins of my past, by sacrificing myself to save you. I wanted to give you the slim chance of actually being able to escape the city." she confessed, looking up at the weary agent.

"Why? Why do that for me, when you barely knew me?" Leon asked, still rubbing Ada's back. He was unaware that his hands were melting away years of muscle stress, which cause Ada to moan ever so slightly in appreciation.

"Because you didn't deserve to die there. No one did, but I had grown to know you...even like you. And you know what? I'd do it again in a heartbeat." Ada replied, resting her head comfortably on Leon's shoulder. He tensed at her words, realizing the significance of her sacrifice. With a grateful sigh, he brushed a lock of raven hair from her face, slowly tracing a finger from her cheek to her chin. She looked apprehensive, as he gently held her chin, gazing into her dark jade eyes.

"Thank you." he simply said, as he leaned forward and closed his eyes. Ada understood, and immediately closed her eyes, anxiously awaiting his lips upon hers. The sound of the telephone ringing startled the couple, who hastily opened their eyes. Realizing that they were less than an inch from contact, Leon exhaled sharply, and made his way to the table beside the bed.

_Son of a...why does nothing ever go my way?_

"Hello?" Leon snapped into the receiver.

"That you Rook?" came the voice of Chris Redfield. Annoyed as he was, Leon was also appreciative that Chris managed to get in contact so fast.

"Yeah Red it's me. Thanks for getting back to me so fast." he replied, also using Chris's codename.

"Hey no problem. Although, you didn't really specify why you needed my help." Chris remarked, slightly breaking up. Where ever he was calling from had terrible reception.

"My boss set me and Star up. Star is dead." Leon announced apprehensively. There was a short silence, before Chris cleared his throat.

"How?" he asked nervously. It was a well known fact that Chris and Kevin used to be close friends. Chris had even tried to get Kevin a spot in S.T.A.R.S., but his laid back attitude caused him to fail both times, earning Kevin the codename "Star". Needless to say, Kevin wasn't very fond of his codename, but neither was Leon. "Rook" was short for rookie, and it used to irratate the young man to no end.

"Your former boss." Leon replied, not wanting to give out too much information over the phone, in case someone was listening in.

"That son of a bitch..." Chris trailed off in fury. As much as Wesker had screwed up Chris's life, his indignation was justified. Now, another one of his friends was just another casualty at the hands of his former captain.

"Yeah, I feel the same. Where are you? Any help you could throw my way sure would be appreciated." Leon stated to the older man.

"Well um...I'm in Africa right now, and I can't leave. However, Lock and Med happen to be in D.C. on important business. It shouldn't take long, so I'll give them a call." Chris replied, breaking up again.

"I'm not in D.C. right now." Leon declared, anxiously glancing at Ada, who looked thoroughly confused. He shot a reassuring smile, before returning his attention to the phone.

"I guessed by the phone number. But, if you want help, you're going to have to return to the states." Chris remarked.

"Alright. Can you tell them to meet me at "15 Ria"? It's a popular restaurant in downtown D.C." Leon asked, once again locking eyes with a confused Ada. From what she gathered, he would be returning to the United States soon.

_Whether you like it or not, I'm coming with you handsome._

"Yeah, no prob. Look, I gotta go Rook, we'll have to catch up some other time." Chris spoke loudly, trying to drown out the background noise.

"Yeah alright. I owe you Red. Later." Leon finished, hanging up the phone. He once again turned to face Ada, who had her hand on her hip.

"Planning a trip?" she asked innocently, still annoyed with the phone's interruption. She wondered what they would be doing right now, had the phone not rang.

"Kind of. I need to meet some old friends in D.C." Leon answered, wondering how to ask Ada to come with him. She looked rather impatient at the moment, and he didn't want to upset her. She was an enigma, after all.

"Uh huh. You planning on taking your partner?" she questioned with an inquisitive stare. Leon smiled at her question and nodded.

"Yes, I was hoping that you'd come with me." he answered, and began to gather his things. Ada raised an eyebrow at his actions, before questioning them.

"You don't honestly want to leave right now, do you?" she asked, prompting the agent to pause from packing.

"Yeah. I gotta get there ASAP." he replied, and continued to pack. He didn't have many objects or clothing, so he was done in a matter of minutes. When he turned back around, he noticed that Ada had exited the room. He patiently sat down, and waited for her to return. She returned in about ten minutes, with an armload of clothes. Tossing the clothes on the bed, she suspiciously eyed Leon.

"You're so lucky that you have me." Ada stated, and began packing her clothes in Leon's bag. He guessed it was so they could travel light.

"And why is that?" he asked playfully, raising his eyebrows. She rolled her eyes, and chuckled.

"Because I had to set everything up. Luckily, the airport had two tickets available, even though they cost an arm and a leg." she replied, zipping the suitcase.

"Sorry about that. I'll pay you back, I promise." Leon said gratefully. Truth be told, he _was_ lucky to have Ada on his side. As of right now, he didn't have any money on him, and he wouldn't until he returned home.

"The money isn't important Leon. I'm not stupid, you know? I had a bank account that Wesker didn't know about, and I have plenty saved up." Ada responded, drawing a small smile on Leon's face.

"I'm eternally grateful Ada. If there is _anything_ that I can do to repay your hospitality, don't hesitate to ask." he said in a mock tone. She laughed, and stepped toward him.

"I can think of something." Ada said coyly, placing a hand on Leon's shoulder. He tensed at her touch, and he thought about resuming where he left off when the telephone rang.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" he asked slyly, with a grin.

"You can grab the bag, handsome." she stated triumphantly. Ada then turned and sauntered towards the door, her hips moving side to side in rhythm with each step. She couldn't help but smile as she exited, feeling Leon's gaze on her. As much as Ada wanted to kiss him when she had the chance, she couldn't turn down an opportunity to mess with him. It was simply too fun. She entered the driver's seat of the rental car, and waited for her partner to join her. As if on cue, he exited the small room, towing the suitcase under his arm. He looked slightly disappointed, and Ada felt another smile form on her face. She popped the trunk, and he placed the luggage inside, slamming it when the suitcase was secured. Leon then made his way to the passenger side door, and pulled on the handle. He was surprised when he realized the door was locked, and he looked at Ada in confusion. She placed her hand over her mouth, in an attempt to stifle her giggle, but the look on the agent's face was priceless. She erupted in laughter, and unlocked the door. Leon opened the car's door with a smile, as he watched the woman's eyes tear with laughter.

"Cute." he stated as he took a seat next to the raven-haired spy. She covered her mouth again, in another futile attempt to stop giggling as Leon feigned annoyance.

"S-sorry...the l-look on...your face!" she spoke between giggles. Leon had to admit, Ada's laughter was infectious, and soon both the hard trained government agent, and the cold-blooded assassin were giggling uncontrollably. Finally, the chuckles ceased as the couple wiped tears from their eyes.

"Thanks Leon, I haven't laughed that hard in a _long_time." Ada confessed, smiling widely at the blonde man.

"It wasn't _that_ funny." he remarked, crossing his arms and pretending to pout. She rolled her eyes with a smirk, and started the vehicle. They were soon traveling on a highway in an unknown direction to Leon.

"What about Hunk?" he suddenly asked, remembering the mercenary.

"Oh no! We forgot Hunk!" she replied in mock surprise. It was Leon's turn to roll his eyes at her remark.

"He's on standby. I think we can handle this ourselves." Ada answered honestly, keeping her eyes on the road. Apparently, so was Leon. But unbeknownst to Ada, he was watching her in his peripheral vision.

"How long of a drive do we have ahead?" Leon asked, pretending to focus on the road.

"The place I got the tickets from is "Heathrow Airport". It was the nearest airport, but it's still about a forty minute drive." she replied, changing lanes to avoid a slower vehicle.

"We'll be there in about twenty minutes with the way you drive." Leon muttered loud enough for Ada to hear.

"Excuse me? I'm a very good driver!" she exclaimed, noting Leon's playfulness. Leon laughed, and turned to face her.

"Maybe back in the states, but I'm not too sure about England. You're driving fifteen miles faster than the speed limit!" Leon declared, aiming his finger to the sign to emphasize his point.

"Hey, you're the one that said we had to get there ASAP, remember?" Ada replied, playfully slapping Leon's thigh. He chuckled, but didn't reply.

_Come on Leon...how many signals do I have to send you?!_

They were both quiet for several minutes, before Ada decided to break the silence.

"For the record, I trust you too." she admitted, clutching the steering wheel. Confused, Leon turned to the woman on his right. She quickly stole a glance from the agent, before returning her eyes to the road.

"The other night I mean...when you said that you trusted me. I just wanted you to know that I trust you too." she clarified.

"Is this one of those special things that you mentioned earlier?" Leon asked seriously.

"Yeah. I don't truly trust anyone...except for you that is. I know it sounds corny, but you've never given me a reason to not trust you." she replied, afraid to face the man on her left.

"It's kinda funny...don't ya think? We've spent so little time together, but we have nothing but faith in each other." Leon remarked with a small laugh. She nodded in agreement, before an idea popped into her head.

"We don't really know that much about each other. Want to play a little game?" Ada asked slyly. Leon raised an eyebrow, wondering what she had in mind.

"Alright." he agreed.

"Okay, what is your favorite food?"

"Umm...sweet and sour chicken."

"Mine is mandarin noodles. How about favorite music type?"

"...Well it all depends. Classic rock if I'm trying to relax or drive, hard rock if I'm driving, and metal when I'm working out. You?"

"I like classic rock and blues, as well as jazz. Okay, let's see...favorite movie?"

"I don't know...I watch the stupid movies on Sci-Fi a lot. They're kinda funny, even though they try to be serious. How about you?"

"Casablanca."

"Oh come on, that's such a generic answer!"

"What? It is not! I'm being serious...it's a great movie.

"That's debatable...it sounds kinda boring to me..."

"Have you ever seen Casablanca, Leon?"

"Well...no but-"

"Exactly!"

Ada's game turned out to be a great idea, as the couple learned much about each other. They shared laughs at some of the answers, and before they knew it they had arrived at the airport.

"See? That was fun, and it killed time." Ada declared, opening the door of the car. Leon also opened his door, and the pair exited the vehicle together.

"Yeah. Who knew that your favorite band is the Rolling Stones?" he agreed, gathering the suitcase. She offered a shrug, and the pair entered the building.

"I ordered the tickets online, so all we have to do is pick them up." she explained, leading him to a large desk, with a cheerful lady behind it.

"Hi, how can I help you?" she asked Leon in a thick British accent, completely ignoring Ada. She eyed the young agent up and down, causing Ada's blood to boil.

"Yeah, we're here to pick up tickets that we ordered earlier." Leon replied, with a friendly smile.

_Sorry Ada, I'm only doing the same thing that you did with Hunk._

"Name?" the woman inquired, smiling brightly at the blonde man, who offered the same. Ada had about as much as she could stomach, as she pushed ahead of Leon.

"Wu. First name Ling." Ada interrupted moodily. The woman's gaze snapped to the Eurasian woman, with a look of annoyance. She hastily typed commands onto her computer, stealing glances at Leon every once in a while.

"I need to see some identification." she asked, glaring at Ada, who in turn smiled sweetly. She reached into the pocket of her jeans, and withdrew a fake license. The woman looked over it quickly, before returning it. She handed Ada the tickets, who took them quietly. Then, the spy hooked her arm around Leon's (much to his surprise), and pulled him towards their gate. As they walked off, Ada turned around, shooting a triumphant look at the young woman, who in turn looked disgusted. When they were beyond the woman's gaze, she released him grumpily.

"What's wrong?" Leon asked innocently, as Ada crossed her arms in anger. She shot him a warning gaze, before answering.

"Nothing, that woman just irritated me." she replied crossly.

"She seemed nice to me." he remarked slyly, causing Ada to tense.

"I'm sure." she said, through gritted teeth. Leon smiled at her reaction, and slowly put his arm around her back, gripping her shoulder in an embrace, causing her to gasp in shock.

"Leon what are you-?" she began but was cut off.

"Ya know, you're kinda cute when you're jealous." he mimicked her words from the night before with a smirk. Ada exhaled sharply, realizing that Leon's flirting was payback.

"Not. Funny." Ada replied sharply, but the look Leon gave her made her smile. She couldn't stay mad at him too long. They found their gate just in time, as people had already begun to board. They handed their boarding passes to the attendant, who allowed them entrance. Leon was seated by the window, much to his displeasure, with Ada on his left.

"I'll let you have the window seat. That way you can see the ocean for a couple of hours." Leon offered, silently hoping that she would accept. Ada seemed to tense at his words and shook her head.

"It's fine...I really don't mind...at all." she added, motioning for Leon to sit. He reluctantly obliged, and stared silently out of the small window.

_She sure is acting weird. Most women would kill for a window seat...why not her? Unless..._

"Are you...?" Leon trailed off, hoping that Ada would be able to decipher his question.

"Yeah, I am. I've watched one too many movies about plane accidents." she replied, hesitantly looking out the small window. He nodded in understanding, and closed the blind, blocking the view.

"Me too. I don't really like heights." Leon confessed with a wink, gazing into Ada's thankful eyes.

"Really? You could have fooled me with the way you recklessly jumped off of high places in Spain." she remarked with a smirk. He shrugged, and was about to reply when a voice informed that they would be taking off shortly. The couple quickly buckled their seat belts, and exhaled in anxiety. Soon, the engines fired up, and the plane rocketed down the runway. Without realizing it, Ada grasped Leon's hand tightly, as the plane slowly rose from the ground. She held so tightly that her knuckles turned white, but Leon didn't mind one bit. He placed his free hand on her death grip, and began rubbing it in reassurance. She smiled lightly, grateful that he was with her. It wasn't long before the aircraft leveled out, prompting Ada to reluctantly release her grip. A soft smile from Leon was all that it took to make her forget that she was thousands of feet above the ground.

"Who are we meeting by the way?" she asked, glad that Leon didn't see her fear of flying as a weakness.

"Lock and Med." he replied nonchalantly. Ada groaned and rolled her eyes inconspicuously.

"You're not on the phone anymore Leon, so English would be nice." she retorted.

"Oh, sorry. Former S.T.A.R.S. members Jill Valentine and Rebecca Chambers." he added with a smile.

"Are they going to pick us up?" Ada questioned anxiously. She hated riding with people that she didn't know.

"No, we're meeting them in a restaurant. My Jeep should be at the airport...damn! God knows how many tickets I'll have!" he exclaimed, realizing that he only paid for two day parking. Ada chuckled at his predicament, and laid her head on his shoulder. The shock soon wore off, and Leon found his arm around her, pulling her closer.

"I know that I'm not the one to tell you what's wrong or what's right, believe me. But please listen anyway. No more hot showers, okay?" Ada instructed, nuzzling closer. He felt electricity surge throughout his body at her affectionate gesture.

"Okay." Leon agreed, resting his head on top of Ada's. Suddenly, she raised her head, and held it inches away from his. An idea sparked in his mind, as he stared deeply into her jade eyes.

"You don't have a cell phone...do you?" he asked with a mischievous grin. She twisted her face in confusion, and shook her head.

"Good...and Hunk isn't here. So...what do you say we try this one more time?" Leon asked, once again gently placing his cupped hand under Ada's chin. She smiled sweetly, closing her eyes, and allowed him to gently guide her to his lips. He couldn't help but note how beautiful she looked at this very moment, eyes closed, anxiously awaiting his lips on hers. Without another moment's hesitation, he leaned in, and kissed her deeply, sucking slightly as their tongues danced in unison. Both felt a rush of adrenaline as they realized what was actually happening. She tasted exactly like he remembered six years ago, minus the coppery taste of blood. Their hormones took control, as they were unwilling to break the kiss, even for air. Instead, they opted to steal quick gasps from the sides of their mouths when it was possible. They never wanted to let go, even when their lungs began to burn in disagreement. It was Leon who broke the kiss, and sat back in his seat, gasping for oxygen. He didn't want to end the desperate kiss, but he would feel terrible if Ada was in as much pain as him. He locked eyes with the raven-haired beauty, who looked dumbstruck. She slowly regained her poise, and again leaned her head on the agent's shoulder.

"We should try to get some sleep." Ada said, in a dreamy tone. Leon couldn't tell if it was because she was tired, or the effect of the kiss. He was hoping that it was the latter.

"Alright." he agreed softly, replacing his head on Ada's. However, both knew that sleep would be impossible at this time. Too many thoughts and emotions were running through their heads. Ada swiftly pecked Leon on the cheek, before snuggling closer.

"Thank you Leon." she added, wrapping her arms around his torso. He didn't have to reply with words, so he just pulled her tighter. Leon was content with Ada's embrace, and he allowed his eyes to shut. The scent of lilacs filled his nose as he inhaled her scent, sending tremors down his spine. As if their passionate kiss wasn't confirmation enough, then Ada's affectionate peck on his cheek was. Leon finally understood his feelings for the spy. It wasn't a crush at all...

_I love you Ada._

--

_Okay, okay...I know the code names that I picked for everyone weren't very original, but I think they suit them. Lock for Jill, because she's the master of unlocking (XD), and Med is short for medic (in case you didn't get it...which I'm sure you did lol). The others were explained (except for Chris, but Red is obviously short for Redfield). And, finally, Leon and Ada kissed! I didn't want you guys to kill me, so I had to add it! Also, for any UK readers...yeah, I don't really know that much about England, but I hope I got my facts right! If not, feel free to tell me, and I'll set the record straight. _


	9. Chapter 8 : More Than A Feeling

**Disclaimer : The dream sequence dialogue, Resident Evil, and all of it's characters are owned exclusively by Capcom and blah, blah, blah. Also, my author's notes contain a small rant about Resident Evil 5, which contains information about it's newest trailer. If you don't want to be spoiled, don't read it.**

--

_"Leon...please...escape." she pleaded, clutching on to his shoulder. She felt like every bone in her body was broken, thanks to the tyrant called "Mr.X". She had landed hard on her knees, and she didn't dare try to move. She didn't want to aggravate her already mortal wounds. The young man's face was etched with fear, and he was breathing heavily._

_"No, we're a team...I can't just leave you behind." he stammered. She noticed that the young cop's eyes were beginning to get misty. She wanted to scream at him for not leaving immeadiately. However, she felt like she had known this man forever, and could tell that he would stay until the end, no matter how painful it would be for both of them. She felt blood seep from her weak body, and could tell that the end was near. The rookie cop held onto the young spy, which caused her body to exert less energy. She was grateful that she had met the young police officer, and needed to confess her soul before death claimed her. A pang of pain in her back caused her face to distort in agony, but she needed to tell him._

_"I'm just a woman...who fell in love with you...nothing more." she admitted, with a cringe. She felt relieved to have finally told the young man the truth, but she was frightened of his response. This was only the second time tonight that the dark-haired assassin had told him the complete truth, even though it was a little unclear to her. She didn't think that she COULD fall in love, much less with a man that she had only known for a few hours. That all changed when Annette Birkin tried to shoot her, and he valiently shielded her with his own body. He was willing to sacrifice his life for hers, and when she saw "Mr. X" trying to kill him, she realized that she was also willing to sacrifice herself, for him. The young blonde cop did not reply to her confession, and instead gently brought his lips to hers. Emotions that they had been feeling all night flooded the couple, as they met with a desperate kiss. A final goodbye. The rookie cop broke away, and brushed a loose strand of opaque hair from the young woman's eyes. A sharp pain jolted throughout her entire body, causing her to grimace in agony._

_"Agh..." she feebly murmured, as her vision began to fade. Slowly, all of her pain subsided, as she allowed herself to slip into what she thought was death. The handsome blonde cop soon became an indistinguishable blob._

_"Ada?" she heard the man ask meekly, apparently not wanting to accept the inevitable. If she wasn't so tired, she would have kicked him. All she wanted him to do was leave, and save himself. She lost control of her body, and her muscles loosened. She could feel the warmth of the cop, who was holding her. He was trembling, and she felt like crying. Why hadn't he left? The last thing that she wanted was for him to die, because he had refused to leave._

_"No..." she heard the man whisper in disbelief. His voice was growing faint, almost like they were on opposite ends of a tunnel. She could feel the young man cradling her back and forth. If Ada could control her body at the moment, she would be crying. She didn't want to cause the man pain; that was why she had sacrificed herself. However, his actions screamed sorrow. Perhaps he shared the same feelings for her. She felt him bury his face into her hair, and rock back and forth. She never meant to upset him this much...she just wanted him to be safe. Why was he still here? She felt a warm drop of water hit her shoulder, as she heard the man gasp for breath. Was he crying? She heard him sob in misery, confirming her suspicions. He was crying for her. Then, that meant that he did love her, after all. Suddenly, the young spy felt coldness engulf her, and could no longer feel the cop's presence._

_"ADDDAAAAA!" _

"Ada? Ada, wake up. We've landed." Leon informed, gently shaking her shoulders. She slowly raised her head from the young agent's shoulder, and rubbed her eyes gingerly. She covered her mouth to politely yawn, while Leon watched with a soft smile.

"Wow...did I honestly sleep through the whole flight?" she asked incredulously. Leon laughed, and stood to stretch his tense muscles. He then reached up, and pulled their suitcase from the overhead compartment.

"I guess so. I fell asleep too for a little while, but when I woke up you were still out." he answered, offering a hand to help the tired woman out of her seat. She accepted, and pulled herself up with his assistance.

_Always the gentleman..._

"Weird, I never fall asleep on airplanes." Ada admitted, following Leon to the plane's exit. Of course, she had never had the luxury of using Leon S. Kennedy's shoulder as a pillow before either. The agent just shrugged, as the couple patiently waited for the passage to clear.

"I guess you were sleepier than you thought." he offered, walking into the terminal, with the raven-haired beauty hot on his heels.

_Or your warm embrace lulled me into the arms of Morpheus..._

The pair walked past the large waiting area, where large groups of people awaited their friends or loved ones. Seeing these people's smiling faces as they patiently waited would ordinarily have made Leon jealous, but not today. As much as he hated Raccoon City, and everything that happened on September 29, 1998, he couldn't help but feel grateful that he was in the city at the time of the outbreak. If he was anywhere else at the time, he never would have met Ada. Being with her these past couple of days made him feel more alive than he had in six years. He couldn't imagine his life without her now, and didn't wish to. Pushing past a bunch of noisy collage kids, they soon found their way to the parking lot.

"Damn, I can't remember where I parked." Leon confessed, using his forearm to shield his eyes while they swept the parking lot. The sun was setting, and unfortunately it was just low enough to blind the agent while he searched for his vehicle.

"Weren't you trained to remember important details?" Ada teased, also looking for his car, even though she had no idea what it looked like.

"It must have slipped my mind. Or maybe Wesker _forced_ it out of my mind when he knocked me out." he replied with a shrug. Ada chuckled, and continued to scrutinize the parking lot for the phantom vehicle.

"Ah ha! Over there." Leon exclaimed, pointing in triumph to his navy blue Jeep. She smirked at his enthusiasm, and walked beside him as he headed for the SUV. Leon's prediction turned out to be right, as there were several small, yellow pieces of paper sticking out from beneath the windshield wipers.

"Aww man! Nine tickets! Nine!" he muttered angrily, snatching the papers from their resting place. He quickly scanned through them, before rolling his eyes and shoving them into his pocket with a loud exhale.

"Look on the bright side; at least it wasn't towed." Ada noted with a mischievous grin. Leon sucked on his teeth in mock anger, before unlocking her door and opening it. He smiled, and motioned with his arm for the woman to enter.

"Quite the gentleman." Ada joked, stepping into the vehicle. He laughed, and shut the door when she sat down. She eyed the agent attentively, as he made his way around the front of the Jeep, to the driver's side door. He then unlocked and opened it, tossing the suitcase in the backseat. The SUV roared to life, and soon Leon was navigating the streets of Washington D.C.

"Pay attention, because this is how you're _supposed_ to drive." Leon teased, with a playful grin. Ada shot him a look of surprise, before laughing.

"Oh really? You think you have it all figured out, huh?" she challenged, while Leon continued to smile widely.

"Uh huh. I'm a professional." he replied, chuckling at the skeptical look Ada was giving him. She rolled her eyes, and playfully slapped his shoulder.

"Hey! No hitting the driver...unless you _want_ to end up in an accident." Leon joked.

"Well, if you're as professional as you claim, then you shouldn't have any problems with small distractions." Ada coolly responded, sticking her tongue out at the agent.

"I saw that." he remarked, not taking his eyes from the road.

"I meant for you to." she retorted, and grinned in spite of herself, unwillingly to allow the agent to have the last word. If there was anything that Ada loved, it was messing with Leon. Now, she had discovered that it was even _more_ fun when he played along. His new playful attitude was a welcome change, as he was usually so serious. Of course, these last couple of days was the first time that Ada was ever with Leon, outside of a mission. She was also trying to decide if perhaps their sensual kiss had broken some of the tension between them. Of course, it may have also caused some, as the couple hadn't even acknowledged the moment since it had happened. Ada's eyes widened when she realized this truth.

_Maybe he doesn't feel the same...maybe he even regrets kissing me..._

Ada wasn't typically a self-conscious woman, but if anyone could make her doubt herself, it was Leon. Many nights, she would lay awake in her bed thinking about him. She would always scold herself, and say that he was too good for her. All Leon ever did was try to protect her, and how would she thank him? By stabbing him in the back. Ada had no self-esteem issues; in fact, she was the object of quite a number of men's desire. Any mission where she would have to utilize her looks to her advantage, was a success. Perhaps that was why Wesker was so reluctant when she began to refuse "sleeper" missions, as he would call them. She never liked being forced to have sex with strangers anyway, but it was always part of the job. However, that didn't stop the sick feeling that she got every time Wesker sent her on one. It was after she escaped Raccoon City, that she informed Wesker of her change of heart. She blamed it on emotional problems, like the messed up shit she had seen that night, but that wasn't the reason at all. After meeting Leon, she didn't want to share her body with anyone _but_ him. She didn't want to, and she _refused_ to. Ada had hoped that one day they would be reunited, and possibly start over. But, until that time, if Leon couldn't have her, then _nobody_ could.

_Has that time finally arrived? It's definitely the closest we've had so far._

"Almost there." Leon announced, taking a left-hand turn, snapping Ada out of her thoughts.

"Where are we going anyway?" she asked, surveying her surroundings. She didn't know the area at all, and _hated_ the fact that she wasn't in control. All she could do was practice what she preached, and trust the young agent seated on her left.

"My place." he stated, as they waited behind a long line of cars. Ada slightly raised her eyebrows in surprise. She had never been to Leon's apartment, and couldn't stop the swell of excitement building in her body.

"Why?" she inquired, inspecting the blonde man. He met her eyes, and smiled reassuringly.

"Because I'm a dumbass, and forgot to tell Chris what time he should have Jill and Rebecca meet us." Leon replied, scratching the back of his head innocently. Ada simply sighed, as if she didn't know what to do with him.

"My, you are forgetting a lot of things today, aren't you?" she remarked, smirking in triumph. He nodded in agreement, before returning his attention to the road, exhaling loudly.

"God, I hate D.C. rush hour." he informed, tapping the steering wheel with his fingers impatiently. It was Ada's turn to nod in understanding, as Leon allowed the Jeep to slowly inch forward, before resting again. After what seemed like an eternity, he took a right down a less congested street, and they began moving at a much more reasonable speed.

"I'm _so_ glad that's over! Luckily, my street's not that crowded." Leon exclaimed, slowing down when he saw his apartment building. He pulled into the parking lot, and chose a decent spot to park. After the engine was cut, Leon turned to face Ada, who offered a friendly smile.

"Yes?" she inquired coyly, as the agent continued to stare at her, with a smile of adoration.

"What?" she asked with a laugh, when Leon didn't reply. He simply shook his head, and opened his door. It seemed like he wanted to say something important, but couldn't. With a sigh, Ada pushed her door open and followed Leon into the apartment complex. As they made their way to the elevator, they passed a group of teenage girls, who stared at Leon like he was a famous rock star. He seemed oblivious of the group, even when one of the girls whispered something, and they all erupted in giggles.

_No doubt talking about his looks._

Ada wanted nothing more than to throw her arm around Leon, signifying that he was hers like she had done in the airport. However, in reality she knew that he wasn't.

_Not yet anyway..._

They reached the elevator, and Leon pressed the button, summoning the lift. It arrived shortly with a ding, and the couple boarded it, silently cheering at the fact that no one else was inside. Leon pushed a button, instructing the elevator to go to the forth floor.

"It seems like you had a couple of fans downstairs." Ada remarked innocently, staring straight ahead. Leon chuckled, and leaned back against the elevator's wall.

"Yeah, I noticed. But they weren't my type. They remind me too much of Ashley." he replied, grinning.

"And what exactly is Leon Kennedy's type?" Ada purred seductively, causing Leon's spine to shiver. He sometimes hated the effect that her voice had on him when she was trying to be sexy. Not that she needed to try at all, because it was natural.

_You, you, YOU! You're my type!_

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Leon teased, crossing his arms. She laughed, and nodded. Just as she did, the doors opened, and the couple stepped out into a large, empty hallway. Leon smiled devilishly, as he formed an idea in his head.

"You wanna do something totally stupid and idiotic?" he asked, prompting the young spy to stop walking. She looked at him in confusion, awaiting his response.

"Let's race to my apartment." Leon offered, with a sly smile.

"What? Why?" Ada questioned with a frown. She wasn't expecting his proposal, and wasn't sure how to answer.

"I don't know. I said it was dumb...my apartment is the last room on the left." he replied. She just continued to stare at him like he was crazy.

"Come on...I played your little game. If you beat me, I'll tell you what my type is." Leon declared, smiling triumphantly.

"Leon, we're going to look like we escaped from a mental institution or something." Ada laughed, trying to decide if he was serious or not. He rolled his eyes, and grinned widely.

"I think you're just scared, because you know you're slower than me." he teased, and with that, began sprinting down the hallway.

_Oh, so that's how you want to play?_

The spy raced after the blonde agent, pumping her legs as fast as she could. High heels or not, she knew she was faster than Leon, and it didn't take long for her to catch up with him. He shot her a glance, which she returned, sticking her tongue out to mock him, before passing him. She was well in the lead, when she turned around to mock Leon again, only to discover that he had stopped at a door and was unlocking it.

_Why you little..._

She skidded to a stop, and watched as Leon threw open his apartment door, grinning in triumph. When she entered his home, he was sitting on a black leather couch, gasping for air and laughing at the same time, clearly pleased with his victory.

"You cheated!" Ada accused, also panting for oxygen. He continued to laugh, throwing his hands in the air in celebration.

"I can't believe I actually tricked you." Leon admitted with another small chuckle.

"It _won't_ happen again. I can promise you that." she insisted, playfully punching his arm.

"You hit like a girl." he joked, before standing up to walk in the direction of a computer desk.

"Oh I _know _you did not just go there." she replied, slowly walking towards the agent, who was busy booting up a computer. He turned around, and grinned mischievously.

"Yeah? And what are _you_ gonna do about it? Leon taunted, as the slender woman sauntered forward. She eyed him seductively, stepping dangerously close. With a smirk, she brought her lips within an inch of Leon's ears.

"I might just have to start playing rough." Ada whispered in her enticing tone. Not able to bear another second, Leon turned his head, pushing his lips into the alluring woman's. She was startled at first, but after she realized what was happening, she accepted gratefully and moved closer to his body. She lay her hand softly on the nape of Leon's neck, as she slowly melted in his arms. Once again, his tongue worked it's magic, reverberating shock waves up and down her spine, causing her knees to weaken in ecstasy.

_Damn he's a good kisser._

Leon once again broke the kiss, leaving Ada to eye him like a feral beast. He turned to the computer's screen and saw that he had a couple of e-mails. She continued to eye him hungrily, as he brought up his inbox.

_Why the hell did you stop?!_

"Junk...junk...hey, I got an e-mail from Chris." he announced, opening the document. He scanned through it quickly, before turning back to the raven-haired spy.

"We have to meet Jill and Rebecca in about an hour. I guess we can just hang around here until then." Leon shrugged, turning his attention back to the screen. He quickly exited out of everything, and shut his computer down. He was about to turn around, when he felt Ada's arms around his waist. He jumped lightly at her touch, but appreciated the warmth that they were sharing.

"Do they even know that I'm going to be there?" she asked, resting her chin on Leon's shoulder as she held him tightly.

"No...they don't even know who you are." he responded, placing one of his hands on hers.

"You never told them about me?" Ada inquired, pressing her cheek to Leon's back.

"No. It was kinda on a need to know basis." he whispered, turning in her grip to face the Eurasian beauty. She embraced him firmly, snuggling into his chest.

"And they didn't _need_ to know." he finished, gently rubbing her back. She understood what his gesture meant, and she cherished the fact that he hadn't told them that she had worked for Umbrella. If he had, the former S.T.A.R.S. members would second guess her every move, and _never_ trust her. At least this way, they didn't have a reason to judge her.

"Thanks." Ada murmured, feeling slightly overwhelmed by Leon's generosity. Even after everything that she had done to him, Leon had never talked bad about her to his friends. According to him, he never talked about her at all, so she would basically have a clean slate when it came to meeting Jill and Rebecca.

"Don't mention it." Leon replied, lightly kissing the top of Ada's head affectionately. They stood in that position for several minutes, until Ada pulled away.

"So we have an hour to kill, huh?" she asked mischievously, adding a wink for good measure. Leon's eyes widened at the remark, causing Ada to giggle.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" he queried nervously. Ada rolled her eyes, before tossing her head back in a laugh.

"Use your imagination, Agent Kennedy." she replied with an impish grin.

"I don't know...I can imagine quite a bit." Leon responded, slightly regaining his composure.

"Oh really?" Ada inquired, stepping closer to the apprehensive agent.

"Uh huh." he nodded, beckoning her even closer. They embraced again, before Ada lifted her head in close proximity to Leon's ear.

"It's too bad we have to leave if we hope to beat traffic, huh?" she whispered triumphantly. Leon sighed in defeat, as Ada once again pulled away, laughing.

"Don't get me wrong, I would have _loved_ to have seen your imagination at work." she defended, raising her palms in submission. He smiled, and raised his warm hand to her cheek, stroking it affectionately. She closed her eyes at his gentle touch, and brought her hand over his before staring deeply into his shimmering blue eyes.

"I suppose you're right. Are you ready?" Leon asked, motioning towards the door.

"Yeah, let's go." Ada answered, with a small nod. Once again, the couple traversed the hallway, and found themselves in the small lift. As they waited to be taken to the ground floor, Aerosmith's "Love In An Elevator" began to play. Leon shot a glance at Ada, who began to giggle in spite of herself.

"Your imagination must be running wild right about now." she declared, trying to suppress her laughter with her hand. Leon also began to laugh, and when the elevator's door opened, many curious people stared at the couple, as they giggled uncontrolably. They continued to walk out of the building, ignoring the nosy spectators, only aware of each other. They laughed all the way to Leon's Jeep, which they entered, clutching their ribs and gasping for oxygen.

"You really _must _stop looking at me like that." Ada insisted, after their laughter subsided. Leon gave her a strange look as he turned the keys, causing the SUV's engine to awaken.

"What look would that be?" he asked, pulling out of the apartment complex's parking lot.

"The same look you gave me in England. It's too cute." she replied, turning on the radio to search for some decent music. She stopped on a familiar song, and turned the volume up to clarify.

_"The curtains flew and then he appeared (saying "Don't be afraid"),_

_Come on baby (and she had no fear),_

_And she ran to him (then they started to fly),_

_They looked backward and said goodbye (she had become like they are),_

_She had taken his hand (she had become like they are)..."_

"I _love _this song! Too bad it's going off." Ada stated, leaning back, content with the music that was playing. Ada was right about one thing. The traffic was horrible, and they were lucky that they had left when they did. Even though they had left Leon's apartment fifty minutes early, they still arrived at the restaurant fifteen minutes late. They quickly found a parking spot, and rushed inside, silently hoping that Jill and Rebecca had also got caught in traffic. Leon scanned the building hastily, and spotted the two women already sitting at a table. He motioned for Ada to follow him, and made his way towards the former S.T.A.R.S. members.

"Rook here, reporting for duty." Leon joked, causing the women to jump in surprise.

"Leon? Dear God, it _is _you!" Rebecca exclaimed, standing up to admire the agent. Jill mimicked her friend, also staring him up and down, making Ada slightly jealous. It had been about four years since they had last seen the agent, and he looked completely different.

"Who were you expecting?" he asked sarcastically, hugging Rebecca. Upon releasing her, he offered Jill the same. She politely declined, and instead offered her hand, which he shook with a grin.

"You haven't changed much Lock." Leon quipped, as the two women sat back down.

"I don't mean to be rude, but who is she?" Jill asked, motioning towards Ada. Leon pulled out a chair for the raven-haired spy, which she accepted, sitting gracefully. He then sat down beside her, letting a soft sigh escape his lips.

"Just another survivor of Raccoon. Her name is Ada Wong." Leon explained, gazing fondly at the woman to his right.

"Ada Wong? Why does that name seem so familiar?" Jill asked herself out loud. Ada shot a desperate glance at Leon, who looked equally apprehensive.

"Oh well. Hi Ada, my name is Jill Valentine." she continued, reaching across the table to shake hands.

"And this is my little sister, Med." Leon remarked, causing Rebecca to roll her eyes.

"Actually my name is Rebecca Chambers. Nice to meet you Ada." she informed, also offering to shake hands.

"We were starting to think that you didn't get Chris's e-mail. What took you so long?" Jill questioned, staring at the younger agent.

"Traffic was a bitch. Now that I think about it, I'm pretty lucky that I _did_ manage to get the message. Usually the government confiscates your shit after an agent has "died"." Leon replied, using air quotes to emphasize the last word.

"You died?" Rebecca asked in a concerned tone.

"Supposedly. Me and Kevin were set up by our boss, Johnson. Kevin didn't make it." he answered, looking down at the table. He felt Ada's hand grip his thigh in support. The gesture was unnoticed be the former S.T.A.R.S. members due to the table, but it meant the world to Leon. It meant that she was there for him. He met her eyes and offered a weak smile as thanks.

"Wha..wh..how?" Rebecca stammered, overwhelmed with the news of another dead friend.

"Wesker." Leon whispered seriously, drawing sharp gasps from the two women. Jill looked angry, while Rebecca just looked nervous, no doubt thinking about the hellacious nightmare she had endured.

"Apparently, Wesker has been slipping Johnson the occasional paycheck." he continued, looking around to make sure that no one was listening.

"Is there anyone inside the government that you can trust?" Jill queried, before glancing at her watch.

"Well, there was Kevin. Now, I don't know. The only one that comes to mind is Ingrid Hunnigan. She was my mission support when I was in Spain." Leon explained.

"Okay then. If you're sure that you can trust her, you should try to contact her tomorrow." Jill replied. Rebecca nodded in agreement.

"Sorry to cut this short Leon, but we're not exactly on vacation. We have some things to do, but we'll try to get in contact later. Possibly tomorrow." Jill finished, standing up from the table. Rebecca mimicked her actions, and also stood up.

"Yeah, no problem. I'll talk to you guys later then." Leon responded, stretching his arms over his head.

"Alright then. It was nice meeting you Ada. Sorry we couldn't stick around any longer to get better acquainted, but duty calls." Jill announced, rolling her eyes sarcastically at the last sentence. Ada smiled warmly, and nodded her head in understanding.

"Don't worry about it. It was nice to meet the both of you." she assured, once again shaking the former S.T.A.R.S. members hands.

"Good luck guys. Again, we'll be in contact." Jill repeated, as the women walked away.

"Ready to go?" Ada asked, standing up from her chair, looking to the man on her left. He looked up at her and smiled softly, before grabbing her hand and pulling her back down to a sitting position. Ada was a little taken aback by his actions, but another reassuring smile melted away any concern she might have had. He stood up and walked to the other side of the table, keeping his eyes locked on the Eurasian woman. He took a seat, and propped his elbows on the table, resting his chin on his fists.

"Since we're already here, we might as well grab a bite to eat. It's the least I can do for all the help you gave me in England. Plus, I brought my wallet." Leon added, holding up his black leather wallet as verification.

"So, you buy me dinner and we're even? I don't know, I did have to spend _a lot_ of money on you." Ada teased with a wink, and feigned thinking deeply about his proposal. Leon held up his palms, in mock submission.

"You obviously don't know how expensive 15 Ria is then. I imagine we _will_ be even after the night is over." he replied with a smirk.

"Leon, I told you. You don't owe me anything." she clarified softly. They engaged in a small staring contest, before Ada tossed her head back, laughing.

"Can't I win for once?" Leon questioned, shaking his head. She smiled sweetly at the the blonde agent seated across from her, before replying.

"I suppose...but only this _one_ time. And, only if you stop looking at me like that." she added, crossing her arms and pretending to pout. He laughed at her actions, and motioned for the waiter. The young man quickly took the couple's food order, and left to inform the chef. He returned just as quickly, carrying Leon and Ada's drinks.

"Your friends seemed nice." Ada remarked, as they awaited their food. She thought about that statement for a minute. Would they have been as nice, had they known that she used to work for Umbrella?

_Of course not. Wesker and the S.T.A.R.S. are sworn enemies._

"Yeah, I'm just glad they didn't grill you or anything." Leon admitted, taking a sip of the drink that rested in front of him. Ada nodded in agreement, before speaking what was really on her mind.

"How do you think Jill recognized my name?" she asked nervously. Leon shrugged, thoughtfully taking another sip of his drink.

"I never mentioned you before, so I don't honestly know." he added, leaning back in his chair.

"If she's heard my name before, it won't take her long to realize why. And when that happens..." she trailed off, gazing anxiously into the young agent's eyes.

"_If _that happens, I'll defend you. You know that." Leon assured, reaching across the table to grasp ahold of Ada's hand. She smiled in thanks, as he rubbed circles with his thumb.

"I know you will. But, they'll always second guess my every move. I just...really hate it when people talk about me behind my back. Especially if they don't know me." Ada confessed, lowering her eyes to the table. Leon sighed sympathetically, and waited for the raven-haired spy to look back up.

"I know haven't done anything to earn anyone's trust, especially yours, but-" she began, but was cut off by the agent.

"Yes you have Ada. I don't know why you think that you haven't, but you've saved my life more times than I can count. Probably more times than I'm even aware of." Leon added, shifting his gaze, realizing that he was probably right. She chuckled softly, and squeezed his hand, prompting him to meet her eyes.

"Yeah, but you started it. You're the one who took that bullet for me." Ada stated, gazing fondly at the man seated across from her. Her man.

_My hero._

"Maybe, but I never expected you to pay me back." he admitted, with a soft smile.

"I know, but I wanted to." she insisted, causing Leon to slightly chuckle. He raised his hands in defeat, and rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"I told you...you only get to win once." Ada declared, with a wide smile. No matter how bad she was feeling, Leon could always make her smile. That's what puzzled her about him, because she honestly didn't know how he did it.

_Just another one of his wonderful traits, I suppose._

They sat silently until the food arrived, perfectly content with each others company. When the couple finally received their dinner, they had what could be considered the first normal night in years. Instead of talking about Umbrella, or mission details, they conversed about childhood memories, music, television, politics, movies, and anything else that they felt like discussing. They shared many laughs, as well as sympathetic gestures if a memory was especially depressing. Before the couple knew it, it was ten o'clock, and they were being pressured to leave because the restaurant was closing. They walked back to Leon's Jeep, laughing like high school kids in love.

"I'm telling you Leon, I am going to rent Casablanca and make you watch it. Then you can see how great it truly is!" Ada exclaimed, with her arm loosely tangled around Leon's, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Go ahead...I'll just fall asleep half way through." he teased, as he opened the vehicle's door, allowing the slender woman to step inside. When she was safely secured, he made his way to the driver's side door, slamming it shut when he was settled.

"You better not...what do you have against Casablanca anyway?" she asked, buckling her seat belt.

"Why are you so obsessed with it?" Leon replied, placing the key in the ignition and turning, bringing the vehicle to life. She stuck her tongue out at him as he pulled out of the restaurant's parking lot.

"I saw that." he noted, as he made a right hand turn.

"I meant for you to." she remarked with a grin.

"Gee, this sounds strangely familiar." Leon declared with a soft chuckle.

"You started it." Ada teased, and pretended to pout. He quickly glanced at her, and laughed at how incredibly adorable she looked. She gave him a confused look, which caused him to giggle again. Rolling her eyes, Ada turned on the radio, and lost herself in a familiar song. They managed to reach Leon's apartment much faster on this trip, as traffic was scarce. Of course, it was no longer rush hour. They reached the building, and after locking the Jeep, walked in. They once again called the elevator, and waited for it to arrive.

"After what happened last time, I'm tempted to take the stairs." Leon joked, causing Ada to giggle. Finally, the lift reached the ground floor, and the couple shuffled on board. Much to Leon's relief, the light sounds of jazz music floated from the speakers. They glanced at each other and smiled, each one knowing what the other was thinking. They reached Leon's floor, and began to make their way to his door.

"What, no race this time?" Ada remarked, lightly jabbing Leon in the ribs.

"No, I'm a bit tired. I didn't sleep for eight extra hours like _some people_." he replied, turning his head to face her on the final words. She playfully smacked his arm, as he inserted the keys into his lock. With a quick turn, the door jolted open, bathing the living room with the light from the hallway. Leon quickly alleviated the lack of light by flipping a few switches. Ada closed the door behind her, as Leon made his way to a closet beside the stairs. He grabbed a pillow and blanket, and threw the objects on his couch.

"Well, I think I'm gonna get some sleep. I'm pretty beat." Leon announced, making his way to his black leather sofa.

"My room's upstairs on the left. You get the luxury of having my bed." he added with a wink, as he took his shoes off, preparing for bed. Ada couldn't hide her disappointment, as she made her way upstairs. When she reached the top, she leaned over the railing, admiring the agent. With a sigh, she then turned around and entered Leon's dark room, alone.

Leon also sighed, as he got up to turn the lights off. He once again plopped on the couch, trying to get comfortable.

_This isn't so bad. It's really only missing one thing..._

He frowned, and rolled onto his back, bringing the blanket up to his chest. The truth of the matter was, he didn't want to rush things with Ada. Not until he knew how she felt for sure, anyway.

_Gotta play it slow Kennedy...you don't want to scare her off._

Leon smirked at that thought. He wasn't sure that anything could truly scare Ada, after everything she's seen. But, maybe love could. He knew that he loved her, but how did she feel?

_I just wish I knew for sure._

Sighing in frustration, he yanked his shirt over his head, hoping that it would help him sleep. He wasn't necessarily hot, but he had never slept with a shirt on before, and he wasn't about to start now. He closed his eyes tightly for several minutes, trying to trick his body into falling asleep.

_How can I be tired, and can't sleep at the same time?!_

When he felt a hand brush across his cheek, he nearly jumped out of his skin. Rubbing his eyes furiously, he managed to make out the grinning figure of Ada. He was so busy with his thoughts, that he had not even heard her come downstairs.

"Ada? What are you doing?" Leon asked apprehensively, as he noticed that she was wearing a pair of his boxers, and a tank top.

"I couldn't sleep, and from the looks of it neither can you." she replied, lowering her body until she was level with Leon's eyes.

"I hope you don't mind, but I borrowed some of your clothes. I can't sleep in jeans." Ada added, with a smile. Leon nodded, unable to form words.

"Got room for one more?" she asked coyly, causing the agent's heart rate to dramatically increase.

"Y-yeah sure." he sputtered, lifting the blanket, also revealing his naked torso. This in turn caused Ada's heart rate to increase, as she took time to appreciate the way his abdominal muscles gleamed in the moonlight. Regaining her focus, she slid next to Leon, and allowed his arm to drape over her waist as he let the blanket fall over her. She could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck, which made her unconsciously snuggle closer.

"So, you never told me. What is your type?" she asked innocently. Leon didn't take long to answer.

"You." he stated, pulling her closer, causing her to smile widely.

"Goodnight handsome." Ada said, as she cherished the warmth they were giving off.

"Goodnight gorgeous." Leon replied, inhaling the scent of lilacs. She smiled at her new nickname, and held his hand firmly against her waist. Then, she closed her eyes, and slipped away.

_I love you Leon._

_--_

_Alright, another chapter done! Of course, not much was resolved, but I wanted to emphasize on the blossoming relationship at hand! Anyway, Leon isn't the only one forgetting things lately. I was in such a rush to upload my last chapter, that I forgot to mention the game that Ada and Leon played was in fact, a nod to "Blood, Bullets, and a Butterfly". It's a great story, and if you haven't yet read it, you should (it's waaaay better than this lol). It was meant to be an appreciative statement, but I can totally see how some people might think that I copied it. _

_In case you were wondering what "the arms of Morpheus" means, well, listen up. Morpheus is the Roman God of sleep and dreams. Therefore, if you are "in the arms of Morpheus", you are sleeping. I know I could have just said she was sleeping, but I was trying to be interesting! Also, I tried to explain a little bit of Ada's past. I didn't want to make her seem like a whore, but sex kinda goes hand in hand with being a femme fatal, ya know? And, I'd like to apologize for the overwhelming irony in the elevator, but I couldn't help myself!_

_Also, I did a dream sequence for Ada. It's the same dream Leon had in Chapter 3, but from Ada's perspective...awesome, huh? I know that I am rambling, but I also have to say that the song Ada was listening to in the Jeep is called "Don't Fear (The Reaper)" by Blue Oyster Cult. It's an awesome song, and I think the lyrics fit._

_Lastly, WTF CAPCOM? Shame on you for killing Jill off! What they should have done was kill Claire (no offense Claire fans). That would have added a lot more drama, and they could have showed it in Degeneration (which Ada had better be making an appearance in, btw) /endrant_

_Thank you reviewers!! Your feedback sustains me lol._


	10. Chapter 9 : No One Like You

**Disclaimer : I still don't own any characters from Resident Evil. All dialogue in the dream sequence is also owned by Capcom.**

**--**

_"Leon..." came the concerned voice of the young spy. The rookie cop struggled to lift himself out of the sewer water, but his chest was bleeding in protest. Finally, he managed to pull himself up, falling to his knees in the process. The woman in red bent down to inspect the afflicted cop, being careful to not further aggravate his injury._

_"This bullet wound isn't making things any easier." the young man confessed, gingerly rubbing his injury. The Eurasian beauty grasped his hand, and offered a warm smile._

_"Quiet Leon, I'll patch you up." she offered, taking out various medical supplies. He nodded, and slowly pulled his tactical vest off. After that task was complete, he pulled the collar of his shirt down, revealing a dime sized hole in his left pectoral muscle. Given the location, he was very lucky that he didn't receive a more serious injury. If Annette had aimed just a little lower, the bullet would have pierced his heart, killing him instantly. Any higher, and she would have hit his clavicle, causing immense pain. If she would have aimed a little to the right, he would have been hit in the shoulder joint, rendering his left arm useless. So all in all, the rookie cop couldn't have asked for a better place to be shot. The woman in red finished treating his bullet wound, and wrapped white gauze around his injury, causing blood to immediately seep through._

_"That's two I owe you." she declared standing up, and offering a hand to the young police officer. He excepted, and pulled himself up._

_"Don't mention it." he replied, holding his hand over his wound and painfully rotating his left shoulder, testing it's mobility. The young Eurasian woman lowered her eyes to the ground, as if she was struggling to find words._

_"I just found out...Jon's dead." she finally said, looking up at the blonde man. _

_"What?" he blurted out, unable to think of anything more comforting to say. He really didn't know anything about Jon, other then the fact that he was her boyfriend. And, when Annette tried to shoot the her, the young cop realized that he harbored some feelings for the Eurasian woman. He wanted to prevent any pain that may come to the woman in red, physical or mental. However, he knew that preventing or stopping mental pain was nearly impossible._

_"Never mind. Let's get out of here...the sooner the better." she declared, walking towards the ladder. The young cop nodded in agreement, also anxious to exit the sewer. He had already been shot, and fought a giant, mutated alligator. And, he really didn't want to find out what else this place had to offer. Not to mention the smell. The putrid smell of...sausage? And eggs?_

Leon carefully opened his right eye, instantly aware of the fact that he was in his living room. Bright sunlight filtered through the windows, initially annoying the tired agent, who was delicately rubbing his eyes in an attempt to adjust his vision. When he was satisfied with his current state, he allowed himself to stand up from the couch, and investigate the phantom smells. Deciding that the best choice to begin his search was obviously in the kitchen, he started to walk in that direction. There he saw something that he never expected. Ada Wong was standing in front of his stove, carefully watching sausage sizzle in a frying pan, and flipping them when necessary. She was still dressed in his white tank top and navy blue boxers, which gave Leon permission to view her beautifully smooth, long legs.

"Whatcha doin'?" he asked stupidly, still dumbfounded with the sight that was in front of him. She slightly jumped at his words, clearly not expecting him to be awake yet, and turned to face him.

"Planting a garden." she replied sarcastically, with a small grin. Leon laughed at his own stupidness, and joined her at the stove.

"I never pegged you for the cooking type." he admitted with a wink, leaning against the counter. She tossed her head back in a laugh, and rescued the sausage from the hot pan. She placed them on a plate, and prepared to make another batch. Leon watched her in fascination as she placed more in the frying pan, allowing them to pop and sizzle.

"You cook better than me." Leon remarked after she had turned to face him.

"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me." Ada replied with a smirk. Leon laughed, and stretched his arms high overhead, still trying to shake off his sleepiness.

"You should have seen my last attempt. I'm surprised my apartment doesn't have any smoke damage." he confessed with a smile. She grinned and shook her head.

"Surely it couldn't have been _that_ bad." Ada assured, turning her attention back to the stove. She once again expertly flipped the sausage to allow it to cook everywhere.

"Oh it was. Let's put it this way...I cook about as good as you drive." Leon teased, laughing at the expression Ada shot him.

"You must be a gourmet chef then." she shot back, prompting Leon to chuckle.

"No, I'm more like the kid at McDonald's burning your cheeseburger. So, I guess that would make you the teenager smashing into their parent's trashcan, when they first learn how to drive." he quipped, causing Ada's eyebrows to shoot up. Before she could reply, there was a loud pop from the frying pan, causing hot grease to fly into Leon's direction. When it struck him, he became all too aware that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"SHIT! Damn, that burns!" Leon exclaimed, jumping away from the stove. He rubbed the grease from his abdomen with a towel, and leaned against the sink, slightly panting from the excitement. He looked at the Eurasian beauty, who was looking at the floor with her hand covering her face. His instincts took over, and he was at her side in an instant, trying to see how badly she was burned. He had to pry her hand from her face, and could see tears welling in her eyes. Leon exhaled loudly, when he realized that her tears were not tears of pain. No longer able to contain her laughter, she erupted in giggles, filling the entire apartment with her infectious cachinnation. It didn't take long for Leon to also join in, although it seemed that Ada enjoyed the event more.

"You're so mean to me." Leon joked, pointing his finger at her in mock accusation. She wiped her eyes, and tried not to look at the agent.

_I just know he's giving me that damn look._

"I'm mean?! I only laughed because you were making fun of my driving. You got what you deserved!" Ada insisted, as Leon began walking into the living room, laughing at her remark.

"So I deserve third degree burns because I told the truth?" he asked, flipping on his stereo. He heard a faint chuckle over popping sounds, as he searched for music that suited his tastes.

"You're hurting my feelings Leon." Ada called from the kitchen. He turned, and noticed that she was pretending to pout. He put on his best sympathetic look, and sighed.

"The truth hurts babe." Leon replied, and turned to resume his search, grimacing at his own words.

_Babe?_

"Babe?" Ada mirrored his thoughts. He once again turned, and offered a smile.

"I think I'm gonna jump in the shower real quick. I tried to find some music for you to listen to, but there's nothing on." he replied, slightly blushing. She rolled her eyes, and turned around to continue cooking breakfast. Leon let out a sigh of defeat, and made his way upstairs. He was about to enter the bathroom, when he heard Ada's voice.

"Breakfast is almost done, so hurry up, _babe_." she teased, garnering a small smile from Leon. He shook his head, and entered the bathroom. Ada smirked, knowing full well what Leon's reaction was, even though he didn't reply.

_I win again handsome._

Finally, the sausage was done cooking, and Ada cracked a couple of eggs over the pan. They landed with a soft plop and began to bubble, slowly turning the outer membrane white. Although she had her eyes on the eggs, her mind was in a completely different place. All Ada could think about was last night. The couple fell asleep rather quickly, but Ada had woken up many times during the night. Perhaps it was the extra eight hours of sleep, as Leon had suggested. She smiled, as she remembered his remark, while walking to his apartment last night. The remark that earned him a playful smack from the raven-haired spy.

_Ex-spy. You're not going back to life anymore._

Ada shook her head at the thoughts of her past. As much as she wanted to believe herself, she couldn't think of anything else that she was qualified for. She wasn't exactly normal. Spying and assassinating were all that Ada knew how to do efficiently.

_Maybe I could work with Leon._

"Yeah right." she muttered to herself. What would her resume consist of?

_I can kill, spy, cheat, lie, steal, and seduce without any moral repercussions. Well, maybe not the last one...not anymore._

Somehow Ada didn't think the American government would welcome her with open arms. Not after everything that she'd done in her past.

_If I can't escape my past, what could I possibly offer Leon? A fugitive's life? Oh God..._

Ada miserably scooped the eggs onto a plate, trying to push the thoughts from her head. She didn't want to mess up Leon's life, and she wondered if her presence would do just that. All she wanted to know was what Leon thought. What Leon _wanted_.

_Could you even give him what he wants? He wants normality...and you're anything but._

Ada scowled at herself for the vicious attack, but it was really nothing new. Not when it came to Leon, that is. She sometimes hated the effect that he had on her; she even blamed him for restoring her conscience in Raccoon City. She never was quite the same after that day, and she knew that Leon had changed her. But, it was actually a welcome change. The kind that made her a better person. Ada never really knew how empty her life was before meeting the rookie cop, but the moment he dove in front her, shielding her body with his, she fell in love. Up to that point, Ada had never truly met a hero before. All she knew were criminals and greedy crooks who would just as soon kill you, as look at you. People like Wesker, who would only use her for their own personal gain. But not Leon...he was different. He was valiant and brave. He would protect her, with his life if necessary, and not even expect a thank you. He was a true hero..._her_ hero.

_I fell in love with him almost seven years ago, and I continue to fall deeper and deeper every day._

Leon stepped out of the shower, half expecting to see the imprint of lips on the mirror. He smirked, and shook his head, grabbing a towel to dry himself off. When he was comfortable, he left the bathroom and headed to his bedroom to find clothes. He was happy that he would no longer have to wear the clothes that Ada bought for him in England, mostly because they were too small, and Leon hated the feeling of being constricted. After pulling on blue jeans and a grey wife beater, he bounded downstairs, anxious to see Ada. Leon was only gone for fifteen minutes, but he was already starting to miss her.

_I am so pathetic..._

He could hear music coming from the stereo, and figured that Ada had taken it upon herself to find a good song.

_"Someone told me long ago, there's a calm before the storm,_

_I know, it's been coming for some time,_

_When it's over, so they say, it'll rain a sunny day,_

_I know, shining down like water..."_

"You have no table." Ada informed, as she saw Leon enter the living room. He smiled warmly at her sight, but looked confused at her remark.

"I know. I'm here by myself, so I usually just eat on the couch." he replied, entering the kitchen.

"What about company? You never bring women here?" she asked innocently, hoping that Leon wouldn't realize what she was doing. Unfortunately, he picked up on her slight change of tone, and sensed a hint of jealousy and anxiety.

"No...I just go to their house." Leon replied with a grin. Ada closed her eyes, embarrassed that Leon had seen her true motives.

"Don't worry Ada, I'm the jealous type too." he added, grabbing the plate that she offered. She smiled at his comment, and started fixing herself a plate.

"I need you to get the suitcase out of your Jeep. I don't think it would be proper to walk around all day in this." Ada informed, pointing at Leon's clothes, which he swore looked better on her anyway.

"Why not...I do." Leon teased, grabbing a sausage link with his fingers, and cautiously placing it into his mouth.

"Well, it wouldn't be proper for a lady." she responded, making her way beside him, so that she could also eat. Seeing this, Leon cleared a place on the counter for her plate. She smiled in thanks, and began to eat.

"How's it taste?" Ada implored, hoping that Leon was enjoying the fruits of her labor.

"Tastes great. At least we have one good cook." he added, scooping an egg into his mouth. She smiled sweetly, secretly wanting to know if Leon had said that for the sake of sparing her feelings.

"Wow...how did you fix these?" he abruptly asked, motioning toward the egg that rested on his plate.

"That's my little secret." Ada replied with a wink, slightly blushing. Leon quickly cleaned his plate, and placed it in the sink.

"So, the lady has cooking skills...how are you single again?" he joked, leaning against the counter. She pretended to look deep in thought before answering.

"Maybe I just haven't met the right guy." Ada answered with a shrug.

"Well, what's your type?" Leon asked innocently. She smiled, and placed her hand on her hip.

"You made me race for an answer. What makes you think I'll tell you so easily?" she purred, placing her free hand on the agent's cheek.

"Because I'm such a nice guy." he offered, gazing into her jade eyes.

"Hmm...well...okay. I like a man in uniform." Ada informed, with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"Is that all it takes to get you to notice a guy?" Leon inquired, raising his eyebrows. With a smile, he thought about his old RPD uniform, which rested in a box in his closet.

"It helps if the man has good survival skills." she admitted coyly.

"Only the strong survive." he agreed, moving his body closer to hers.

"And nothing is sexier to me than a man who has a strong will to protect others." Ada added.

"To protect and serve." Leon said in a dreamy tone, quickly closing the gap between him and Ada.

"I also kinda have a thing for blondes." she confessed, shuddering when Leon brushed his hand against her bicep.

"Blondes have more fun." he informed, drawing ever closer.

"I would have to know him for a while...let's say six years?" Ada offered, anticipation mounting in her body.

"And eight months." Leon finished, placing his hands on the Eurasian woman's hips.

"That sounds about right." she approved dreamily.

"Can I kiss the cook?" Leon asked, brushing his nose across her cheek.

"Hell yeah." Ada replied, pushing her lips into the agent's. She wrapped her arms around Leon's neck, and pulled him down closer. He moaned softly, and tightened his grip around her waist. She lowered her hands to Leon's and intertwined her fingers with his. They broke the kiss, and rested their foreheads together, panting with passion.

"Complements to the chef." Leon remarked, stroking Ada's back affectionately. She smiled, and pulled away from the agent, biting her lip thoughtfully. Leon could no longer harbor his feelings, so he pulled Ada into a tight embrace, resting his chin on the top of her head. She snuggled into his warm chest, and inhaled his scent.

"I love you." he confessed, burying his nose in Ada's opaque hair. Upon hearing those words, the young woman's heart rate increased dramatically. She couldn't believe what she had just heard, and was so touched that her eyes began to water. She looked up at the courageous blonde agent, and smiled wider than Leon had ever seen.

"I love you too...so much." Ada admitted, slightly sobbing at the end of her sentence. Leon smiled, and stroked her hair fondly, while she nuzzled her face into his shoulder. He continued to caress the back of her head, trying to soothe Ada's tears. This was the first time that Leon had ever truly seen her cry, and happy tears or not, he wasn't enjoying it. They stayed in their embrace for several minutes, even after Ada had stopped shaking with joyful sobs. She finally broke away, wearing an impish grin. Her eyes were still a little red and puffy, but Leon still thought that she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

"I need to take a shower handsome. And you still need to get the suitcase." she declared, taking a deep breath.

"I'll get it, don't you worry. Are you gonna wear a dress?" Leon implored, as she walked towards the stairs.

"Maybe...you got a color preference?" Ada asked coyly, slinking up the steps.

"Well, you pull off red _so_ damn good..." he offered with a laugh. She opened the bathroom door, and looked slyly over her shoulder.

"We'll see." she answered with a wink, closing the door. Leon couldn't help but smile brightly as he plopped onto his couch. He honestly felt like he could fly with the amount of weight that was lifted from him.

_Oh my God...I can't believe that I actually told her! And she feels the same!_

He pumped his fists in the air, celebrating his happiness. Even if anybody was watching, he wouldn't have cared. Calming down, he made his way towards his telephone. In love or not, he still had business to take care of. He quickly dialed Ingrid Hunnigan's home phone number.

_Come on Hunnigan...please be home!_

On the third ring, he heard the receiver pick up.

"Hello?" came Hunnigan's sleepy voice.

"Hunnigan? It's Leon." he replied, hoping her reaction wouldn't give him a headache. He really wasn't in the mood to explain the whole ordeal again, but he needed to fill her in if he expected her help.

"Leon?! You're alive?!" she shouted, causing Leon to pull the receiver away from his ear.

"Yeah, barely. Look, I have a lot of things to explain, and a short amount of time, so please listen carefully." Leon started, waiting for Hunnigan's reply.

"Okay...I'm _so_ glad to hear that you're safe." she added. When there was finally silence again, the agent began to tell her the events that transpired in England.

"The mission was a failure. The lab wasn't abandoned, it was operational...Wesker was there. He was expecting us, and had militia ready. He killed Kevin, and I think Johnson set us up." Leon finished, taking a deep breath. The other end was silent for a couple of minutes.

"Oh my God...Leon, I'm so sorry." Hunnigan empathized.

"I have to tell you something else. But first, you have to promise that you won't freak out." Leon explained slowly. This was the part of the conversation that he was dreading, but Hunnigan needed to know.

"Okay...I promise." she agreed. Leon took a deep breath, and prepared to tell her about Ada.

"I'm working with a former Umbrella employee. I've known this person for a while, and I trust them with my life. It's been confirmed that Johnson set us up. My partner told me that Wesker spoke of him." he affirmed. Once again silence engulfed the phone line for several minutes.

"It's dangerous to be working with Umbrella employees Leon. But, I think you're right. I've been secretly investigating Johnson's large bank account for some time now. Government salary certainly doesn't pay that well." Hunnigan admitted with a sigh.

"So, you trust me right? I need all the help that I can get on this one Hunnigan." Leon asked, biting his bottom lip in anxiety.

"Alright, alright. Do you have a plan?" she inquired.

"How about a good old-fashioned confrontation?" Leon suggested with a grin.

"Okay, where and when?" Hunnigan implored apprehensively.

"Today. Meet me in front of the government building in about thirty minutes." he replied.

"Jesus Christ, you can't be serious Leon! Inside the government building?" she groaned in disbelief.

"I figure it'll decrease his chances of trying anything." Leon clarified, scratching the back of his head. There was a loud exhale on the other end of the receiver.

"Thirty minutes?" Hunnigan asked in defeat.

"Yep. See ya then." he responded triumphantly.

"Suppose to be my day off..." Hunnigan grumbled bitterly, prompting Leon to smile.

"I appreciate it Hunnigan. Take care." he added.

"Yeah, I know. See you in thirty." she agreed, hanging up. With an exhale of relief, Leon also hung up.

_Suitcase..._

By the time Leon arrived back at his apartment with the suitcase, he noticed that the shower upstairs was no longer running. He bolted up the steps, and quickly knocked on the bathroom door.

"Yeah?" Ada called through the thick steam.

"I'm leaving the suitcase in my room. You can change there, okay?" Leon informed, smiling at the sound of her voice.

"Okay." she replied, motivating Leon to quickly enter his room, tossing the suitcase on his bed. As soon as he stepped out of his bedroom, the bathroom door flung open. Ada stepped out, with nothing but a with white towel covering her moist skin. She took a deep breath of the cool air outside of the bathroom, and gazed at the agent, wearing a smirk. Leon's jaw dropped, and he silently scolded himself for staring.

"Uh, sorry...I-I um meant to be downstairs...by the time you came out, I mean." he stammered, averting his eyes to the floor. She held her hand to her mouth, giggling at his reaction.

"I guess I'd better get dressed...we can't have you staring at the floor all day, now can we?" Ada purred, leisurely strolling past Leon, who couldn't help but smile. She made her way into his bedroom, gently shutting the door. When the agent heard the door click, he quickly made his way downstairs, eager to watch Ada saunter down the steps. He sat down on his couch, and waited to hear his door open. Finally, his patience paid off as Ada made her way out of his room. His head shot up in her direction, and he was rewarded with her elegant style. As far as Leon could tell, her dress was identical to the one she wore in Spain eight months ago. Same crimson color, same butterfly design...it even had the exact same slit on the side, revealing a tantalizing view of Ada's thigh. A view that Leon remembered to be quite distracting. Once again, Leon caught himself with his mouth agape, gawking at the beautiful Eurasian woman, which in turn made her smile warmly.

"Well, don't leave me in suspense. How do I look?" she teased, reaching the bottom of the steps. She turned gracefully, allowing Leon to have a full 360 degree view of her dress, which hugged her curves in all of the right places.

"W...you...wow." he breathed, unable to form a coherent sentence. She tossed her head back in a laugh, clearly garnering the feedback that she wanted. The agent smiled, and took a deep breath.

"You look beautiful. You always do." Leon assured, standing to meet the woman in red.

"Thank you handsome. Does it look a little familiar?" Ada joked, smoothing the sides of her dress.

"It's not the same one...is it?" he inquired, eyeing her crimson apparel intently.

_The only thing that's missing is the ribbon she wore around her neck, and her thigh holster._

"No, it's not the same dress that I wore in Spain. Good thing I had an extra, huh?" she asked, running her fingers through her hair, which was still slightly damp.

"So, Spain destroyed your other one?" Leon guessed, receiving a nod in agreement.

"You're not the only one whose clothing got destroyed there. I got robbed for my jacket, by the Los Illuminados." he admitted with a sigh.

"Yeah, I remember seeing some guy in the village wearing it." she recalled with a chuckle.

"I hope you killed him good. Not that it matters...I went out and bought another one anyway. In fact, if it wasn't the middle of July, I might have broken it out for nostalgia's sake." Leon informed wearing a smug grin. Ada smiled and stepped forward, embracing the blonde agent.

"You know I'm not normal right?" she asked, squeezing his torso nervously.

"I know." he replied nonchalantly.

_Maybe he doesn't care about having a normal life._

"As far as having a normal life, I-" Ada began, but was cut off when the government agent placed his finger to her lips.

"The only life that I want, is the one that includes you." Leon continued, effectively killing any fears the ex-spy may have had. However, when his muscles tensed, she began to get worried. She knew that meant that he needed to tell her something important. Something that she might not like.

"Ada, I hate to do this, but I have to leave. I'm meeting Hunnigan in about twenty minutes, and I gotta go now." he informed, loosening his grip on her.

"Why?" Ada implored, hoping that Leon wasn't going to do anything stupid.

"I'm confronting Johnson, so-" he began but was interrupted.

"You're doing what? Where?" she demanded, although she thought that she already knew the answer.

"At my work." Leon responded, confirming Ada's suspicions.

"Leon, you know I can't go there. If they figure out who I am, I'm as good as dead." Ada affirmed. This was what she was afraid of. Normal people could walk the streets and not feel the need to watch their back.

"I know you can't because you have to lay low. But, at least you're not wanted." Leon added thoughtfully.

"Please, I'm too good for that." she scoffed, causing Leon to smile.

"Yeah, you are." he agreed, walking towards the stairs. He went to his bedroom, and returned shortly, pulling a navy blue shirt over his wife beater. He noticed Ada staring at him apprehensively.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" she inquired in an uneasy tone.

"I hope so. It's something that I have to do though." Leon explained as he walked to the front door.

"I changed my mind...I want to come." Ada announced, prompting the agent to turn around. With a soft sigh, he grabbed her hand for comfort.

"Ada, we both know that it's best if you stay here. Look, I've got my cell phone..." he informed, plucking the cellular device from his pocket as confirmation.

"I've got my number stored on the house phone's memory. If you need me for anything, don't hesitate to call, okay?" he added, drawing imaginary circles on her hand with his thumb. Ada looked down in uncertainty, but nodded in understanding. With his free hand, Leon turned the door knob, and pushed the door ajar.

"I'll call you as soon as I'm done." he assured, stepping into the hall, and leading the woman in red to the door's entrance.

"Promise?" she asked, biting her bottom lip. Leon grinned, and pushed his lips into hers. She quickly accepted, growing accustomed to effect Leon's tongue had on her.

"You betcha." he promised, releasing Ada's hand. With another sigh, he made his way to the elevator, eventually disappearing from Ada's view. Before long, Leon found himself in his apartment complex's parking lot. He soon spotted his Jeep, and after unlocking the door, he inserted his key into the ignition, bringing the sleeping SUV to life. He pulled into the streets of Washington D.C., and began to travel towards the government building that he worked at. It was while he was waiting at a traffic light, that Leon got a devilish idea. He withdrew his cell phone from his pocket, and hastily dialed his home number. The phone rang five times, and it appeared no one was home. Luckily for Leon, he didn't own an answering machine.

_Aww, she's so polite she won't even answer my phone._

After the eighth ring, the receiver finally picked up.

"Hello?" the sultry voice asked, motivating the agent to smile.

"Is Leon Kennedy there?" he questioned, trading his normal tone for a deeper, gruffer voice.

"Um no, I'm sorry, he just stepped out. Can I take a message?" she offered warmly.

"Uh, yeah. Can you um...just remind him that he needs to tell his girlfriend that he loves her when he leaves to confront his boss." Leon replied, trying his best not to laugh. He heard a sigh of relief over the phone, followed by a chuckle.

"I think it's too late for that. He's already gone, and I'm not sure if I can forgive him when he gets back." Ada purred innocently.

"What a loser. Why don't you ditch him, for me?" he offered, covering his mouth to stifle the sound of his snickers.

"Hmm...I don't think my boyfriend would like that very much." she retorted.

"That sucks...I guess I'll just have to kick his ass." Leon responded, unable to stop the giggle that followed.

"I don't know...he's a government agent." Ada warned with a laugh. Leon exhaled loudly, pretending to be annoyed.

"Well, at least I know I'm better looking." he boasted, grinning widely.

"No way...my boyfriend is hot." she challenged playfully.

"I'll bet my girlfriend is hotter than your boyfriend." Leon argued, earning him a giggle.

"I'll bet my boyfriend is sweeter than your girlfriend." Ada shot back, prompting him to smile again.

"Oh yeah? Well, I bet my girlfriend could kick your boyfriend's ass." he retorted.

"Well, you got me there." she teased, causing Leon to laugh loudly. Ada also joined in, and before Leon knew it, he was pulling into the parking lot of the government building.

"Great, I'm here. I guess I have to go...again." he informed reluctantly.

"Okay, see you when you get home, I suppose." Ada replied, slightly disappointed.

"Guess what?" Leon said playfully.

"What?" she questioned, perplexed.

"I love you." he replied earnestly.

"I love you too." Ada purred, before hanging up. Leon grinned, and exited his vehicle. Quickly scanning the parking lot, he spotted Hunnigan standing beside her white Toyota Camry. He began jogging to her, and when she noticed him, she smiled brightly.

"Leon! Thank God...I was starting to think someone was pranking me or something." she exclaimed, pulling Leon into a quick hug.

"I wish it was a prank Hunnigan, I really do." he responded, returning her quick hug.

"Are you sure you wanna go through with this?" Leon added thoughtfully.

"Yeah, Kevin was my friend too. We need to get answers." Hunnigan answered, walking towards the entrance. With a sigh, Leon followed her. He honestly appreciated her willingness to help. They walked through the busy corridors, unnoticed by the occupied agents that walked past them. This was always how the building was; cluttered with people who had to be somewhere else as fast as possible. They soon arrived at Johnson's office, and after exchanging apprehensive glances, opened the door. Agent Johnson was busy on the telephone, yelling at a younger agent about his incompetence. He glared at the intruders, and quickly informed the person on the other line that he had to go.

"Hunnigan, what are you doing here? Isn't it your day off?" he barked in his unnecessarily loud tone, apparently not noticing Leon.

"We have a few questions Johnson." Leon replied, swiftly shutting the office door. Upon seeing the younger agent, Johnson's eyes grew wide.

"Kennedy?! Christ son, where have you been?" he bellowed, anxiously turning his attention to a stack of papers. Leon's eyes narrowed at his boss's actions.

_Yeah, I wouldn't look at me either._

"I've been through Hell and back, but I expect you already know that." Leon spat, earning him an angry look.

"What are you talking about?" Johnson asked, directing his gaze to Hunnigan.

"We know about your dealings with Wesker." Hunnigan answered, causing Johnson's eyes to widen in concern.

"Who told you that?" he demanded, eyeing the two agents furiously.

"Don't you worry about that." Leon retorted, glaring daggers at his "boss".

"Do you have any proof to back up your accusations?" Johnson barked impetuously. His unforgiving attitude was beginning to piss Leon off, who at this point was seething.

"You bastard...you sentenced Kevin to death!" Leon thundered, causing Hunnigan and Johnson to jump simultaneously. There was silence for several minutes, before Leon's cell phone began to ring. He grabbed it, and noticed that his home number was calling.

"Damn...Hunnigan I have to take this. Make sure he doesn't leave." Leon ordered, stepping out of the office. Hunnigan nodded, and returned her gaze to an infuriated Johnson. Leon shut the door quickly, and answered his phone.

"Ada?" he asked, awaiting her response.

"Leon, Jill and Rebecca are here. They say they have important information, so I'm giving you to Jill." she replied, her voice soothing compared to the shouting Leon had just endured.

"Leon?" Jill asked.

"Yeah...look this is kind of a bad time Jill." he informed, anxiously glancing at the door.

"Chris found Wesker!" she blurted out, instantly silencing Leon.

"W-wha...where?" he stammered, excited about the news.

"He's in a base located in Uruguay. Me and Rebecca are going after him, and we were wondering if we could have your support?" Jill inquired.

"Uh...I kinda have my hands full right now, Jill." Leon answered honestly. Silence engulfed the phone for a couple of minutes. Clearly, that was not the answer Jill wanted.

"What about Chris?" he implored, hoping to break the tension.

"Chris can't leave Africa. And we could really use the help..." Jill trailed off thoughtfully. Leon rolled his eyes, and glanced at Johnson's door again.

"Look, can you stay at my place until I get back?" he asked impatiently.

"I guess..." she answered reluctantly.

"Okay, then I'll-" Leon began, but was interrupted by a loud crack from Johnson's office. His heart sank as he realized that it was the familiar sound of a gunshot.

"Leon, what the hell was-" Jill never finished her question, as Leon hastily hung up, sprinting into Johnson's office. Flinging the door open, he saw Johnson slumped over his desk. Hunnigan was standing a few feet away, holding a lightly smoking handgun. She looked dumbfounded, as Leon ran to her.

"Hunnigan, what happened?" he asked, shaking her out of her trance.

"W-he...he reached for his gun, so I reacted. I didn't know what else to do!" she exclaimed, as Leon pried the gun from her hand.

"It's okay, but now we need a plan." Leon explained, trying to calm his friend.

"Get out of here Leon. I'll clean this mess up." Hunnigan insisted, shoving a startled Leon towards the door.

"Hunnigan, are you sure?" he asked, stupefied.

"Yes, just go. I'll take care of this." she promised, pushing Leon out of the door. He nodded, and began pushing past the agents who were desperately trying to see the cause of the gunfire. Luckily, no one questioned Leon, and he made it to his Jeep safely. He sat in the driver's seat for several minutes, trying to comprehend what just happened. He drove the entire length home in bewildered trance, and before he knew it, he was entering his apartment. As soon as he walked in, Ada threw her arms around him in a tight embrace.

"God Leon, I was so worried. Jill said she heard a gunshot...and then you were gone...and why weren't you answering your phone?" she asked, slightly trembling.

"Hunnigan shot Johnson." Leon stated simply. Ada released him and took a step back.

"Why?" she inquired anxiously.

"Apparently, he reached for his gun. I left the room to answer my phone." he explained, shaking off his daze.

"What does that mean for us?" Ada asked, taking a step forward.

"I don't know. Hunnigan said she'd clean up the mess, but I don't know if she can." Leon answered honestly.

"Are Jill and Rebecca here?" he questioned, glancing in the living room to receive his answer. They sat on the couch nervously, and waved when they're names were mentioned. He was about to make his way to the former S.T.A.R.S. members, when he heard a frantic knock on the door. With a sigh of annoyance, he opened the door to see Ingrid Hunnigan panting heavily.

"Hunnigan, what-" Leon began to question her presence, but was cut off.

"Leon, they're after you!" she exclaimed.

"Who?" he asked in a serious tone.

"The government. They think you shot Johnson!" Hunnigan announced, causing Leon's blood to run cold. He shot an apprehensive glance at Ada, who looked paler then normal.

_Aww man...when it rains, it pours._

_--_

_OMFG plot twist! lol, sorry I'm a little loopy right now. I'm sick, so I took so Nyquil gel tabs. It said to take two every two hours...yeah, I've taken six in the past three hours. I'm a light-weight. Anyway, I do apoligze if I sent you into a fluff-induced coma in this chapter...but, who doesn't love Leon/Ada fluff? That's why you're reading, RIGHT? Okay, so the song playing in the living room was by Creedence Clearwater Revival. It is titled "Have You Ever Seen The Rain?", and I only used it because it was awesome for foreshadowing (plus, it's an awesome song!). And, finally Leon and Ada confessed (out loud) their love! Whoo, I'm happy!_

_I'm going to leave you with a bit of randomness. I totally thought I saw a UFO yesterday! I know, right?! Also, I taught my fish to recognize when they're getting fed. It's weird, because they start swimming into the glass all excited. I would like to blame this randomness on the Nyquil lol._

_Thanks for the cool reviews ladies and gentlemen! I absolutely LOVE feedback...even if it's critisism. But I enjoy the good reviews too ;)_


	11. Chapter 10 : Heads I Win, Tails You Lose

**Disclaimer : Yeah, Capcom still owns Resident Evil and all of it's characters.**

--

Leon stood frozen in place, stunned with Hunnigan's news. Ada grew paler and paler by the minute, and the former S.T.A.R.S. members sat in silence. The only noise being emitted in the government agent's living room was the heavy breathing of Hunnigan, who apparently sprinted from the ground floor to the forth, ignoring the elevator. Leon swallowed hard, trying to make sense of the situation that he was now in.

"Hunnigan, why do they think I shot Johnson?" he asked as calmly as he could, even though he felt like his head would burst at any given second.

"It's bad Leon...real bad." Hunnigan answered, holding her hands to her head in despair. She was shaking in fright, and didn't dare look the blonde man in the eye. She was feeling a tremendous amount of guilt.

"How bad?" Leon again asked impassively.

"They wouldn't listen to me, they just told me to leave...but I heard what they said!" she exclaimed, drawing curious glances.

"What did they say?" Ada interjected, sounding dramatically more apprehensive then Leon.

"Just calm down, and start from the beginning." Leon suggested softly. Hunnigan nodded, and smiled in thanks.

"They made me leave the room before I could explain. I was sitting against the wall, outside of Johnson's office when I heard them. They said this would be the perfect opportunity to get you and your partner." she replied, still trembling, but noticeably calmer. Leon shot an uneasy look at Ada, who was staring at the ground in disbelief.

"How did they know about Ada?" he questioned through gritted teeth, sounding firmer then he had intended. Hunnigan began to shake again, but Leon had the feeling that it wasn't because of his harsh tone.

"They all work for Umbrella!" she wailed, breaking down into tears. Leon wasn't even aware of the fact that Ada was standing next to him, until she clutched onto his arm. He turned to face her, his jaw slightly ajar from the overwhelming revelation. She looked equally shocked, with a touch of regret.

"All of them? That can't be right." Leon thought out loud. Hunnigan wiped her eyes on her sleeve, and sniffled as if she was trying to control her emotions, although she was failing miserably.

"No, not the entire government...I think just the higher ups." she admitted, replacing her glasses tearfully. Ada was now grasping Leon's hand tightly, fearful of his fate.

"Leon, they have your fingerprints on the gun...you'll go down for murder!" Hunnigan cried, covering her face in desperation. Leon closed his eyes, wishing that he could somehow sink into a hole, where he would never have to move again. He had completely forgotten that he had taken the gun from Hunnigan, and worse, left it in Johnson's office. Taking a deep breath, he tried to think of a solution. His eyes snapped open immediately, as he thought of a hopeful idea.

"Is that enough evidence?" he implored optimistically. Ada placed her hand on his cheek and turned his face to hers.

"Leon, they'll make it enough. They'll pay jurors, judges, attorneys...I've seen it before." she answered, stroking his cheek fondly. By the look on her face, she looked like she could join Hunnigan in crying at any moment.

"Is that all they said Hunnigan?" Leon inquired anxiously. Hunnigan shook her head, breathing rapidly. She extended her finger toward Ada, dropping her head in commiseration. The Eurasian woman froze, dreading Hunnigan's next sentence.

"They seem to want her more." Hunnigan explained, casting a distressed look at the woman in red. Leon placed his hand on Ada's shoulder, turning her body to face him. She wore an expression of trepidation on her usually composed face, and Leon couldn't help but feel guilt. He pulled her into a tight embrace, ignoring the curious gazes that he earned, as she pressed her face into his chest. He mindlessly stroked the back of her head as she nuzzled closer, listening to the sound of his beating heart.

"I'll protect you...I promise." Leon assured, kissing the top of the ex-spy's head. Before she could reply, the cell phone in Leon's pocket began to ring. Ada released her hold on the agent, allowing him to pluck the cellular device from it's resting place. With a quick glance at the woman he loved, the agent flipped the phone open.

"Hello?" he asked cautiously. Evidently, the mystery caller's response was not pleasant, as Leon scowled in pure vehemence. He stood still for a minute, seething with anger, as he listened to the person speak. Apparently hearing enough, Leon finally spewed the verbal venom that had been building up inside his body.

"You can go straight to Hell." he spat, closing the phone to effectively end the conversation.

"Who was that?" Ada asked softly, knowing that the answer would not favorable. Leon looked to the floor, unwilling to acknowledge her question. She was about to ask again, when the blonde man suddenly hurled the phone at his wall, shattering the plastic into dozens of irregular pieces. This action caused the four females to jump in surprise, ignorant of his incentive. Leon glowered at the spot on the wall in which his phone impacted, before looking each woman individually in the eyes, coming to rest upon Ada's.

"We have to go. Now." he announced firmly, opening the door to the apartment and exiting quickly. The women exchanged nervous glances, before following the agent. They quickly made their way down the stairs, disregarding the elevator as Leon had. The agent didn't slow his pace until they had reached the parking lot, which was void of any populace.

"Hunnigan, why don't you ride with Jill and Rebecca?" Leon suggested, quickly scanning the parking lot again.

"Leon, what's going on?" Jill inquired, following the agent's gaze.

"I swear, I'll explain everything. But we need to leave now. Just follow me." he replied, making his way to the navy blue Jeep, with Ada hot on his heels. Jill exhaled loudly, clearly annoyed with Leon's reluctance to provide information, and led the way to the brown rental car. Soon, the two vehicles were speeding through the streets of Washington D.C., carrying four very confused females.

"Leon, tell me what's going on." Ada insisted, growing more concerned by the minute, due to her boyfriend's strange behavior. The agent didn't take his eyes off the road, instead offering his hand to the woman in red. She quickly took his hand in hers, squeezing slightly, instantly enjoying the warmth that his palm was emitting.

"The man who called was a government agent. His name is Maxwell Pescner, and he is one of the higher ups that Hunnigan spoke of." Leon began, taking a left hand turn, and checking to see if Jill was keeping up. The former S.T.A.R.S. member looked hesitant to travel the speed of the Jeep, but Jill was within eyesight. Ada added slight pressure to her grip on the blonde man's hand, silently urging him to continue.

"He uh...tried to make a deal." Leon added, feeling nauseous at the memory of Maxwell's words.

"What kind of deal?" Ada implored curiously.

_If it was anything to get you off the hook and you refused, I might have to hurt you myself handsome._

"He said that if I would be willing to testify against you, he would talk to the district attorney about getting me immunity." Leon informed, tenderly stroking her hand. His words slowly sank in, as the Eurasian woman remembered Leon's reaction in his apartment. She gazed lovingly at the man on her left, whose eyes were darting furiously in all directions, determined not to be caught off guard.

"What are our options?" Ada asked quietly.

"Well, turning you in isn't an option, so here's what I figure. Umbrella kills us, or the United States government does." he stated calmly.

"That's kind of depressing handsome." Ada admitted, leaning towards to the blonde man. He quickly switched driving hands, and wrapped his right arm around the ex-assassin. She instantly snuggled closer, burrowing her face into the agent's warm chest.

"It's like a two-sided coin. Whichever way it lands, we lose...because the game is rigged." Leon continued, again glancing in the rear-view mirror to guage the distance between his vehicle and Jill's. The Dodge Intrepid's headlights were just a speck in the distance, prompting the agent to release some of the pressure he had on the accelerator. Ada felt her heart plummet at the blonde man's words. The last thing that she wanted to happen was for him to die, especially when he could be saved.

"Maybe...I _should_ turn myself in." she confessed into his chest. He scoffed in response, turning right to make his way on an interstate. He noticed that Jill was closer too, so he began to speed up.

"I am _not _turning you over Ada. I refuse to testify against you...you had nothing to do with what happened!" Leon declared. The woman in red lifted herself off of the agent to face him.

"What's the point of both of us dying? If Umbrella has me, at least _you'll _be spared." Ada pleaded, garnering a glance from the young blonde man. He quickly changed into the left lane to avoid a slower driver, silently hoping that the Intrepid was still following him.

"It's unnecessary, that's why." he replied softly. The raven-haired woman sighed, and grasped her boyfriend's hand tightly.

"How so?" she inquired, a little frustrated with Leon's sudden evasiveness. He allowed a faint smile to form on his lips, as he turned to face the beautiful Eurasian woman, controlling the vehicle solely on instinct. She raised her eyebrows in surprise, stealing glances at the road to make sure they wouldn't crash. Unable to bear her anxiety any longer, Ada motioned for the agent to return his eyes to the road. With a quick grin, he obliged, allowing his girlfriend to sigh in relief.

"There's a third option." Leon remarked innocently, causing the ex-spy to roll her eyes.

"I thought there were only two sides to your coin." Ada pointed out.

"Apparently so...but let's say you flip a coin enough times. Suppose that one day, it lands on it edge." he replied dreamily. Ada couldn't help but smile at the young agent's words.

_You are still the same optimistic cop I met six years ago..._

"Are you trying to say you have a plan? she asked hopefully. He shook his head negatively, instantly diminishing her hopes.

"What I'm trying to say is, we have to wait until this third option presents itself." Leon clarified. Ada nodded in understanding, relaxing in her seat.

"I never knew my boyfriend was so sagacious." Ada purred, impressed with the man that she loved. He let out an amused laugh and scratched his head, pretending to be deep in thought.

"I dunno about all that now, but-" he was interrupted when the back window of his Jeep exploded, sending shards of glass flying to the front. Ada jumped in shock, quickly snapping her head around to see what had caused it.

"Shit." Leon growled, noticing three black Ford Explorers tailing them; no doubt government issue. The closest of the three had sub machine guns pointed out of the windows, peppering the back of the Jeep. Ada cast a look at Leon, who motioned to her seat.

"Check under the seat." he explained, instructing the navy Jeep to go faster. She quickly nodded, and began groping beneath her seat. Finally, she felt the familiar cold of gun metal, and pulled it out, eager to see what the weapon's identity was. The heaviness of the gun was explained, when Ada discovered that it was a Mark XIX Desert Eagle .50 AE. She lifted the cannon up, stopping to smirk at the blonde agent. From the look in her eyes, Leon could tell that she was pleased with her discovery.

"Extra clips are in the glove box dear." he remarked, completely focused on the road. With a small smile Ada rolled her window down, and prepared to fire back at the SUVs.

_This totally isn't the time, but I can't believe he called me dear!_

Ada shook off her schoolgirl thoughts as she blasted a large hole in the nearest Explorer's hood. The recoil from the shot caused her arms to throb, but white smoke billowed from the government vehicle's engine. Another shot caused it to slow down drastically, prompting the closest vehicle to take it's place. Soon, more SMG fire rang through the air, causing Ada to seek cover inside the Jeep. Leon applied as much pressure as possible on the accelerator, as the woman in red once again leaned from the window. She lined up a perfect shot, and fired. The magnum's bullet tore through the Explorer's bumper and hit the axle. The force of the impact caused the axle to crack, and after a few feet of driving, the passenger's side wheel flew off. From Ada's perspective, the vehicle took a violent left turn, crashing in a ditch. More bullets whizzed passed Ada's face, confirming that the last Explorer was still in the fight. Ignoring several close calls, she expertly aimed at the black SUV's tire. Another loud crack echoed from the Desert Eagle, instantly crippling the Explorer. It spun out of control, causing several cars to swerve, avoiding what could have been a fatal accident. Hearing no more SMG fire bombard the Jeep, and seeing no more black Explorers, Ada ducked back inside her boyfriend's vehicle.

"Four shots huh?" Leon asked nonchalantly. The woman in red nodded, breathing a sigh of relief.

"I could have done it with three." he teased with a smirk. She laughed in response, shaking her head in mock disbelief. She was about to playfully hit the agent, when she noticed that blood was seeping from his right arm.

"Leon, you're bleeding!" Ada exclaimed, fearful for his health. He quickly glanced at his arm, before returning his attention to the road.

"Oh yeah. Bullet grazed me...no big deal." Leon replied, checking his mirror for any sign of Jill's brown Intrepid. Luckily, she had managed to keep up with the Jeep, even though it was traveling at an excessive speed. Ada lifted the shirt's sleeve, and grimaced at the sight. Fresh blood oozed out of the deep cut caused by one of the SMG's renegade bullets.

"This is pretty deep handsome. We should have someone look at it." she declared, gently returning his sleeve to a resting position. She wasn't really used to worrying so much over nothing, but the love she felt for Leon was stronger than anything she had ever felt before. He was the only person in the world that she cared about more then herself. So, naturally seeing Leon hurt distressed her, even if it wasn't a life threatening injury.

"It's really not that bad hun." Leon insisted, switching lanes.

"Yeah but...I just don't want you to be hurt." Ada confessed, rubbing his shoulder soothingly.

"Alright, I'll let Rebecca check it out. Will that make you feel better?" he implored in defeat. She leaned over and kissed his cheek affectionately before responding.

"Yes it will. When can we stop? she asked, glancing over her shoulder to make sure there were no more black SUVs.

"About three hours." Leon answered, brushing back his strawberry blonde hair, which was obscuring his vision.

"Three hours?" Ada groaned, shifting in her seat.

"Yeah, we're going to Salisbury. We're actually pretty lucky that I took this route, because it looks like we're going to New Jersey." he admitted, turning on the radio.

"You'll be alright until then?" she inquired, stroking his arm lovingly. He smiled warmly and nodded.

"Find us some good music gorgeous...it'll shorten the trip." Leon promised, grasping the Eurasian woman's hand. She lifted his hand to her lips, and kissed his skin fondly.

"Okay." Ada agreed, and began searching through the various frequencies. Upon hearing the familiar drum beats of Neil Peart, she decided that Rush's "The Trees" would be suitable driving music. With a faint sigh, she leaned into Leon, carefully avoiding his injury. She rested her head on his shoulder, and he lightly rested his head on her's, silently thanking her. Suddenly, his head snapped up, startling the ex-spy. He hastily reached across her to access the glove compartment, plucking out a cell phone.

"Shit, I totally forgot about this...I'll bet they tracked my work phone." he realized. Deciding it would be a good idea to take advantage of his find before discarding it, he quickly dialed a number.

"Jill?" Leon implored cautiously. Apparently the ex-S.T.A.R.S. member answered, as he wore a look of relief on his face.

"Yes we're fine, don't worry. I need you to book us all a flight to Uruguay." he continued, allowing his words to sink in.

"Yes. It's called Salisbury Airport...it's in Salisbury, Maryland." Leon explained slowly. There was silence for a few minutes as Jill spoke. The agent reached in the glove box again, this time pulling out a Maryland phone book. Alternating between watching the road and flipping through pages, he finally seemed to have found the one that he wanted. He slowly read off the number, replacing the book in it's resting spot when he was finished.

"Alright, bye" he said with a laugh.

"Leon, how is traveling to Salisbury going to take us three hours? It's not that far away...it's even in the same state as D.C." Ada wondered out loud.

"We're taking the incredibly long route." Leon replied, tossing his cell phone out of the window. Ada nodded, deciding that the long route would work best to their advantage anyway. It would certainly throw off anybody who could be watching them. She turned the volume knob of the radio up, allowing herself to get more acquainted with the bluesy chords of Aerosmith. Ada had to admit that Leon was right about one thing. The music seemed to cut the drive time in half, and soon they pulled up to an unfamiliar airport. Leon was the first to exit the Jeep, making his way to Jill's car with Ada hot on his heels.

"Do you have any idea how much this is going to cost Kennedy?" Jill snapped, as she opened her door. Ignoring her, he made his way over to Rebecca.

"I need you to take a look at this." he informed, holding out his arm. Rebecca nodded and grabbed her medical kit, exiting when she had it secure.

"Ten thousand dollars!" Jill answered, even though nobody asked. Leon reached for his checkbook, and was about to write the numbers before Ada stopped him.

"I've got this Leon. If you use a check, the government will be able to trace us." she explained, prompting him to return his black book to his pocket.

"You're right...but I'll feel bad if I don't-" he started to argue, before Ada shushed him.

"I've got this." she repeated, watching Rebecca stitch his arm. His face slightly distorted in pain every time the needle pierced his skin, and Ada wanted nothing more then to embrace him until the medic was done. However, he motioned for her and Jill to go ahead, so she reluctantly walked towards the airport's entrance.

"So you two...you're kind of an item, huh?" Rebecca asked innocently. Leon smiled through the pain, noticing that Hunnigan had finally exited the brown Intrepid.

"How could you tell?" he inquired with a laugh.

"The way she looks at you." Hunnigan answered. Rebecca nodded in agreement, cutting the suture after she was finished with the final stitch. Leon gingerly rubbed his arm, before standing up to walk towards the airport's door. The two females followed suit, and soon they had found Ada and Jill.

"We have to hurry, the planes boarding." Jill informed, leading the way to the boarding gate. Rebecca and Hunnigan caught up with her, leaving Ada to linger behind with Leon.

"All better?" Ada purred, lifting the agent's sleeve to check out Rebecca's work. She smiled in satisfaction, letting the sleeve drop.

"It wasn't that deep." Leon replied, giving his ticket to the flight attendant. He waited until Ada rejoined him, and the couple boarded the 747. They quickly found their seats, which happened to be isolated from the other woman. Leon once again had the window seat, so he hastily shut the blind. It wasn't long before the plane took off, prompting Ada to clutch the agent's hand tightly. Finally, the plane leveled out, and the ex-spy released some of the pressure that she had on his hand.

"We've got a long flight ahead of us." Leon remarked, stroking her hand thoughtfully.

"It's alright...I don't mind." Ada admitted, snuggling closer to her boyfriend.

_God, I love being able to be this close to him._

"Jill tell you anything interesting gorgeous?" he implored, mindlessly playing with the ends of her soft, raven-colored hair.

"Actually yeah. Evidently, we're suppose to be meeting a contact of hers in Tacuarembo." she answered, nuzzling her cheek against his inviting chest.

"Oh, and I used Jill's cell phone to call Hunk. He'll be meeting us in Curtina." she added, as the agent placed his arm around her, urging her closer.

"Ugh...Hunk." Leon said disdainfully. The woman in red smiled, enjoying Leon's interaction with her hair.

"I know you don't like him babe, but we could use the help. I'm assuming that the reason we're going to Uruguay is Wesker, right?" Ada asked rhetorically.

"Yep...I think that's a good place to start searching for our third option." Leon replied, referring to their earlier conversation. The Eurasian woman smiled softly, and was thankful that her boyfriend would go through so much trouble to avoid sacrificing her to Umbrella.

"Have I told you that I loved you today?" Ada asked, drawing circles on the government agents chest with her index finger. He grinned widely, and kissed the top of her head appreciatively.

"I think so...but I forgive you, because I love you too." Leon admitted, inhaling the sweet scent of lilacs. Ada lifted her head up to join lips with Leon's, before resting her head on his chest again. The couple stayed in that position for a long time until they both closed their eyes, eventually falling asleep.

--

_Ugh is right Leon. Yeah, I don't really like this chapter, but I really didn't expect too much, as I haven't been to sleep in two days. I found out that if I lay down, I can't breath...yay fun. So basically, I'm tired but can't sleep. Anyway, I'm sorry about my unusually short and uneventful chapter, but I've had a rough week. My mom spilled water on my kitchen floor yesterday, which caused me to me to pull off an epic slip. Seriously...the kind of slip you see in a cartoon or something._

_Any Legacy of Kain fans out there? If so, you'll see that the whole "coin conversation" was inspired by dialogue in Soul Reaver 2. Also, I've noticed that my chapter names SO fit the content. I thought it would be hard to name every chapter after a song, but it's actually working out in my favor. I just now realized that "Burning For You" was the chapter in which Leon was literally burning himself in the shower. I was like "Holy shit...coincidence much?" lol_

_Anyway, I'm gonna try and pass out now, although I probably won't, because I'm out of Nyquil :(  
Would anyone happen to have an extra green herb? I'm starting to feel like I'm in danger mode lol. As always, I'd like to thank my reviewers (who will hopefully go easy on me for this chapter, because I'm sicky :D). Love, peace, and chicken grease!_


	12. Chapter 11 : Come Together

**Disclaimer : Capcom belongs to Resident Evil...I mean, oh nevermind. Ingredients for this chapter include (but are not limited to) 3 rolls of toilet paper (I'm out of tissues), 2 cups of Robitussin (gross!), 16 cans of Coke, Randy Rhoads's apocalyptic guitar solos in "Crazy Train" and "Mr. Crowley" (seriously...they're Godly!), a couple of hours of precious sleep, and all of the "Separate Ways" cut scenes.**

--

"Well, I think they're cute." Rebecca argued, casting a glance at the woman in red, who was snuggled up comfortably against the blonde agent's chest. Both were sound asleep, and Leon's toned arm was draped around Ada, whose face was covered by her messy, raven-colored hair.

"I mean, I'm glad Leon's found someone and all, but I just can't shake this weird feeling." Jill admitted, leaning back in her chair. She brushed a long strand of her brunette hair behind her ear, and eyed the couple suspiciously.

"You sure you're not just jealous?" Rebecca teased, earning her an evil glare from the older woman.

"Look, I'll admit that when we stumbled upon Leon's rookie picture at the RPD station, I thought he was cute...but that has _long_ since passed. That was before Chris _finally_ asked me out." Jill replied, crossing her arms defensively. The younger medic giggled in response, causing Jill to exhale loudly.

"At least he never hit on you guys." Hunnigan interrupted with a grin. The former S.T.A.R.S. members looked at each other, before exchanging muffled snickers, leaving the female agent confused.

"You obviously don't know Leon that well." Jill laughed, shaking her head.

"I really don't think that he can tell when he's doing it." Rebecca added with a laugh.

"I guess it actually worked on her." Hunnigan said, pointing to the sleeping Eurasian woman.

"Ada Wong...dammit I know that name! I've heard it somewhere before!" Jill insisted, probing her mind as deep as possible. Hunnigan and Rebecca stared blankly at the older woman, who had her eyes closed, desperately seeking answers from within her brain.

"They make a good couple don't ya think? She's really pretty, and he's really cute. Their children would be adorable!" Rebecca suddenly cried out. Hunnigan nodded in agreement, as the two women stared dreamily at the oblivious couple.

"Do you think that they're that serious?" Hunnigan asked, snapping Rebecca out of her thoughts.

"Well, from what I've seen, they act like every moment together is going to be their last. Plus, they're very affectionate...not to mention the fact that Leon hasn't had a girlfriend this serious since I've met him. That was...well, about six years ago, after Raccoon City got destroyed." Rebecca informed, nodding to confirm to herself that she was correct.

"Well, Leon said that he knew her for awhile." Hunnigan stated, rubbing her hands together anxiously.

"He told us that she was a survivor of Raccoon." Rebecca added with a grin.

"You think he met her there?" Hunnigan implored, casting a glance at the sleeping couple.

"It makes sense." Rebecca responded, smiling triumphantly. The female agent answered with a shrug, and the gossiping women returned to the in-flight movie. It wasn't a particularly great movie, but it served as a decent form of entertainment. It was certainly better than chattering endlessly about Leon and his new, mysterious girlfriend. However, Rebecca couldn't help but wonder exactly how their pasts intertwined. She was pretty certain that they had met in Raccoon City, but why hadn't Leon ever spoken of her before? If they were so important to each other, why had they waited six years? Rebecca frowned and rubbed her temples in annoyance. She really didn't know who the Eurasian woman was, and it kind of bugged her. After all, Leon was like a brother to her. When he had joined with the underground anti-Umbrella organization, Rebecca had quickly befriended him. They were the youngest in the group, making them the most inexperienced in Chris's eyes. That fact alone drove them closer, even if they only worked together for two years. After that, the government had recruited Leon, and Chris and Jill went to Russia, taking down what they thought was the last Umbrella base. Now, the only threat that existed in Rebecca's eyes was the reason they were traveling to Uruguay. And she knew that the world would be a much better place without that madman running around. Rebecca sighed wearily, slightly shifting in her seat to get more comfortable. At least the one thing she could take solace in was the fact that Leon seemed happier then ever before. Rebecca was so deep in her thoughts, that she didn't even see the blonde agent crack his eye to survey his surroundings.

"Do you think they know that we heard them?" Leon mumbled sleepily to the beautiful woman who was sprawled across his chest. She lightly giggled, and nuzzled her cheek against his warm chest.

"I really don't think so." Ada whispered into his chest, just loud enough for him to hear. Leon cracked a smile, pulling the ex-spy closer in his arms. She lightly exhaled as she nestled further into his embrace. The couple was relishing their time together. They really didn't have to speak to enjoy being in each others company, which was one thing Ada was grateful for. It was a soothing type of silence; not the awkward type, which has plagued so many couples before. They were perfectly content with lying in each others arms, allowing their bodies to do the talking. Ada gingerly traced Leon's abdomen, while he caressed her shoulder with his thumb. Not even this action was caught by the former S.T.A.R.S. members, or the government agent, who were too busy with the movie to notice. Ada gently lifted her head and sought Leon's mouth, who was ready to accept her offer, and return it with every ounce of passion that he could muster. They met halfway, each seeking a type of warmth that only the other one could provide. Their lips seemed to lock perfectly, as if they were molded intentionally for one another, and their tongues danced to the rhythm of the couple's beating hearts. Ada made Leon want to be better, in every aspect of his life, and kissing was no exception. He was trying to find some explanation as to what he could have possibly done to deserve such a woman. Regardless of anything she may have done to him in the past, he still didn't feel worthy of the elegance and sophistication of Ada Wong. Nevertheless, she loved him. Leon could tell that Ada loved him by all of the little things she was doing for him. All of the simple touches, warm embraces, and the tenderness of the kiss that she was sharing with him. Ada gently broke the kiss, and hovered closely to Leon's face.

"I love you." she purred, resting her forehead against his.

"I know." Leon replied with a soft smile. Ada let out a gratified sigh, and looked lovingly into the agent's eyes. He continued to grin as she silently admired him.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked quietly, as her eyes persistently scanned his facial features. She smiled coyly, and kissed his cheek affectionately.

"And what did I do to deserve that?" Leon inquired with his signature lopsided grin.

"Well, you're too damn cute to resist." Ada answered, fluttering her eyebrows innocently. He laughed softly, and leaned closer to the woman in red. Ada didn't have to wonder what Leon was doing for too long, as he suddenly began slowly dragging his nose across the porcelain-like skin on her neck. Allowing an inaudible moan to escape her lips, she tilted her head back, as Leon continued his gentle gesture. He made his way to her collar bone, planting a tender kiss when he found his mark. By now, Ada was breathing heavily in passion, as Leon made the painstakingly long trip back to her neck, which was already beginning to perspire from the intensity. He continued to trace a trail to her cheek, which he also claimed with a sensitive kiss. Unable to bear another second of Leon's delectable torture, Ada fervently pushed her lips into the awaiting blonde agent's. Their tongues waged war with one another, battling for dominance. Before the victor could be decided, Leon pulled back, determined to have control over his primal instincts.

"Unless you wanna join the mile-high club, I think we'd better cool off." Ada suggested with an innocent smile, seemingly reading the blonde agent's mind.

"What makes you think I'm not already a card carrying member?" Leon asked slyly, adding a wink while he leaned back in his seat. The ex-assassin couldn't help but laugh, falling back into the blonde man's arms gracefully.

"Because you're a gentleman." she challanged, flicking her opaque hair from her eyes.

"Yeah, you're right." the agent admitted, closing his arms around his girlfriend's slender figure. Looking up, he noticed Rebecca glance back and offer a light wave. He returned it, silently hoping that she wasn't watching while he and Ada were sharing the intimate moment earlier. Shaking off his suspicions, Leon returned his attention to the woman in red, who was occupying her time with drawing imaginary circles on his pectoral muscles, perhaps one of her favorite pastimes. He watched as she sketched an invisible picture on his chest, stopping every once in a while to gaze up at him dreamily with her big, jade eyes. A voice on the intercom halted her movements, as it informed it's passengers that they had arrived in Tacuarembo, Uruguay, and would be landing soon. The couple hastily buckled their seat belts, much faster than any of the other passengers, and tightly gripped one another's hand. As if on cue, the couple turned to face each other, and almost instantly burst out laughing.

"How is it that we can fight tons of mutated freaks and be fine, but get us on a plane..." Leon trailed off in a fit of laughter.

"I really don't know! Besides, taking off and landing are the worst parts." Ada agreed, still clutching the blonde man's hand tightly as the plane began lowering. They neared closer and closer to the ground, until the plane finally let out a violent jolt, signifying that they had landed. Safe and secure on the ground, the couple released the death grip that they had on each other, and stood up to stretch their weary muscles. They joined with Hunnigan and the two former S.T.A.R.S. members as they waited to exit the 747.

"Get a nice nap?" Rebecca remarked with grin.

"Yep." Leon simply replied, taking the Eurasian woman's hand to lead her out of the plane's cabin. The line slowly moved, allowing the group to finally leave the large jet. They stepped into the small airport, ignoring baggage claim, and made their way to the exit. It wasn't hard to find, and soon they were stepping out into the moonlit country of Uruguay.

"Geez, it's night...why is it so hot?" Hunnigan complained, wiping her forehead with her wrist.

"Well it's summer, so that might have something to do with it. Not to mention the fact that we're in South America." Leon pointed out, with a friendly grin. Hunnigan rolled her eyes, and with a sigh began to search for Jill's contact, even though she had no idea who it was. Spotting a nearby sign, Ada developed a plan. She was getting bored waiting for the mystery contact anyway.

"Hey, me and Leon are going to get a rental car. We'll meet you guys in Curtina." she declared, grabbing Leon's arm. The three females nodded, and the couple set off for the rental car place. As they walked, they saw an old olive drab Hummer H1 pull up to the former S.T.A.R.S. members and Hunnigan. Instead of turning around, they decided to stick with Ada's plan.

"You know where Curtina is?" Leon asked, as they neared closer to the rental car building.

"Not really, but we can get a map." Ada suggested, as Leon opened the door for her to enter. She quickly stepped inside, thanking the blonde man with one of her gorgeous smiles that he adored. Leon followed behind the ex-spy, who led him to a service counter. A short, dark-haired man with an equally dark mustache stepped behind the counter, ready to provide service.

"Hi, we're American tourists who are in need of a vehicle." Leon informed slowly, hoping that the man spoke some English. All he did was nod in response, and point to a window, presumably towards the car lot. Ada walked over to the window, leaving the blonde agent to chat with the South American local.

"So...Uruguay huh?" Leon began nervously, shooting a glance at Ada, who was busy searching for a car that would suit her tastes. He wasn't even sure if the man could understand him, let alone care what he had to say.

"It's kinda hot here." the blonde agent continued apprehensively. Leon wasn't really sure what to say, and even he wished that he would stop talking at this point. The man simply glared at Leon, as if he was stupid. The agent released a sigh, and looked at the floor. He was never very comfortable around new people, especially if they wouldn't talk to him. Or even acknowledge him, for that matter.

_For God's sake, make a decision Ada!_

"Ooh, that's a nice one." Ada commented, causing the blonde agent to breath a sigh of relief.

"Great! We'll take it!" Leon announced, returning his gaze to the owner. He shook his head, signifying that he didn't understand, making Leon feel stupid. After all, he didn't know which car Ada had chosen either. Luckily, Leon didn't notice the woman in red stroll up to him, saving him from further embarrassment. She lightly chuckled, and entwined her arm around his.

"It's the black Nissan 350Z." she clarified with a warm smile. The man continued to stare at the blonde agent in confusion, before going in the back to fetch the keys and paperwork.

"Oh my God..." Leon muttered quietly, holding his temples with his thumb and index finger. Ada giggled into her hand softly, and leaned her head on the government agent's shoulder.

"Don't worry...I took care of it." she purred into his ear, sending familiar shivers down his spine. She flashed her boyfriend a toothy grin of triumph until the owner returned. She turned to face him, placing her fake license on the counter. Leon pulled out his wallet, plucking a credit card from one of the folds. Ada noticed this, and shook her head. He then realized what she was thinking.

_Government..._

Reluctantly, he replaced the small piece of plastic, as Ada took out her own. Leon sighed bitterly as she once again paid the expenses, signing the paper with the name that was printed on her fake ID. He really hated the fact that Ada was forced to pay for everything, and as grateful as he was for her willingness to help, he couldn't shake the feeling that she shouldn't have to. However, until he could prove his innocence to the United States government, he couldn't take the risk of using credit cards or checks. If he did, they would easily trace his location, ruining any chance he and Ada might have at a life together. So, the blonde agent was forced to swallow his pride, and allow his girlfriend to take care of the money situation.

_How I'm gonna repay her, I'll never know._

Apparently, Ada was finished with the transaction, so she grabbed the keys in one hand, and Leon's arm in the other. With a reassuring smile, she led the agent to the door, stopping to grab a road map on the way out.

"Take it easy." the owner called out as they exited the car rental building. Ada quickly looked at Leon, who was both blushing and looking astonished at the same time. She giggled at his reaction, and continued to walk towards their new vehicle. She offered the keys to Leon, who shook his head with a laugh.

"No, I wanna see how you drive in Uruguay." he teased, opening the driver's door and motioning her in. Ada couldn't help but smile at his manners, as she slid into the driver's seat. She was busy adjusting the seat to her liking, when Leon entered. Ada looked over, and noticed that the passenger's seat was almost adjusted all the way to the front, causing Leon's long legs to bend uncomfortably. She laughed at how awkward his position looked, as he managed to readjust the seat all the way back. Even with the seat back as far as it would go, the blonde man still looked cramped.

"You just had to pick this matchbox car, huh?" he quipped, pulling his seat belt on. She continued to laugh, as she fired the engine up and began traveling south.

"Hey, it's quick, and it doesn't look too bad, so if you have to sacrifice comfort for style, so be it." Ada replied with a devilish grin.

"Ouch." Leon joked, grabbing his chest to feign injury.

"I'm only kidding handsome. This was the best one that they had." she insisted.

"Well, at least we won't have to be in here too long. Only twenty-nine miles." he informed, scrutinizing the map carefully.

"And, we are going in the right direction, correct?" Ada questioned, only half joking. He turned to face her slowly, attempting to see if she was serious or not. Joking or not, Leon nodded slowly. She let out a small laugh, and turned her attention back to the road. He shook his head with a grin, stopping to look out the window. Uruguay was a nice country, and the agent couldn't help but admire the landscape.

"I sure hope your friends can find the motel that we choose." Ada remarked, changing lanes carefully.

"Curtina is pretty small, so hopefully they won't have too much trouble." Leon responded, double checking the map and the road signs. He noticed a sign that informed him that Curtina was now twenty miles away. Tossing the map on the floor, he laid back in his seat, trying to get comfortable. Knowing that they were well on their way to a comfortable bed, Leon decided to once again take in the sights, both of the countryside and the woman on his left.

"See something you like?" she finally asked, after catching him staring for the forth time. Leon grinned and nodded, garnering a laugh from the raven-haired Eurasian woman.

"It's not polite to stare handsome." Ada continued, noticing another road sign that told her that they were now only fifteen miles away from Curtina.

"I know, but I can't help it with you." he replied innocently. She rolled her eyes, and with a grin passed a slower driver.

"So how's my driving so far?" she implored with a small smile.

"Well, I'm not clutching my seat in terror, so I suppose you're doing alright." Leon teased. Ada quickly shot him a mock look of annoyance, as he chuckled softly.

"Yes, because you're _so_ much better!" she exclaimed, rolling her eyes again.

"Hey, I kinda had to drive fast last time." he pointed out, holding up his palms in submission.

"That's your defense?" Ada scoffed with a smirk.

"Uh, yeah...it kept us alive, didn't it?" Leon responded, with a light laugh.

"You got shot!" the woman in red affirmed.

"Grazed...and barely." the agent corrected, cracking a grin.

"True...but if you were paying attention, you would have realized that we were being followed by three SUVs." Ada argued, returning the blonde man's smile.

"Well if I wasn't being distracted by a certain woman in red, maybe I would have noticed." Leon defended, smiling triumphantly when Ada didn't respond.

"You're not allowed to win arguments, remember?" she informed, applying more pressure on the accelerator.

"Of course...how could I forget?" he questioned, slapping his forehead. Ada couldn't help but smile at the agent's actions, as her eyes danced across the road cautiously.

"Hey, five miles away." Leon declared, pointing at the road sign. Both of the Raccoon City survivors were beginning to get tired again, so they were both anxious to check into a motel and get some rest. Tomorrow they would formulate a plan of attack on Wesker's base, but tonight everyone just needed sleep. After a few more minutes of driving, the couple finally arrived in the small town of Curtina. It didn't take long to find a motel, as it seemed there was only one to choose from. Quickly parking the Nissan, Leon and Ada made their way to the motel's entrance. Leon opened the door, allowing the ex-assassin to enter before him. She smiled as she entered, and made her way to the service counter, followed by the agent.

"Hablas ingles?" Leon inquired shakily, hoping that he said what he thought he did. The woman nodded in understanding, and placed her fingers on a keyboard, preparing to help the couple.

_Oh crap...should I ask for one room or two? And if I ask for one, should we get separate beds?_

He quickly stole a glance from Ada, who grinned, knowing exactly what the agent was thinking.

"We'll take one room, with a queen size bed please." Ada announced, winking at the blonde agent. The woman nodded, and began typing various commands into her computer. Leon gave Ada a look of confusion, motivating her to giggle.

"Yes?" she asked, putting on her best innocent look. He continued to gaze into her eyes, making it very hard for Eurasian woman to keep a straight face. Luckily, before Leon could reply, the woman informed the couple that the room would cost seventy American dollars. Before Ada could so much as reach for her wallet, Leon slammed the money on the counter. The woman accepted the bills that the blonde man presented, and handed him a key in return. He quickly thanked the woman, and led Ada to the exit. They were soon outside, searching for the room number that matched the one engraved on the key.

"I could have taken care of the motel you know..." Ada stated, pointing at their room. The agent hastily inserted the key into the lock and twisted, opening the door with one fluid motion.

"I know that gorgeous, but forgive me if I don't think that you should have to." Leon replied, gesturing with his arm for her to enter. She obliged his request, and made her way to the bed. She laid down as Leon shut the door, instantly encasing the room in darkness. The couple could no longer see each other, but were aware of each others presence.

"So, why only one bed?" Leon implored smoothly. His eyes rested on where he thought Ada was lying on the bed.

"Saves money..." she suggested slyly. He chuckled, strolling slowly towards the bed's side.

"Is that all?" he quipped, hearing the woman in red sit up.

"Well, not exactly. I can't really think of anything better to keep me warm then you." Ada purred, placing her hands on Leon's chest.

"But it's not cold in here." Leon pointed out, slightly shuddering at her gentle touch.

"Well, it's not exactly warm either." she challenged, slowly moving her hands up to the agent's shoulders. Before he could reply, she suddenly pulled him on top of her, greeting him with a quick kiss when they landed on the bed.

"I'm volunteering you to be my pillow tonight." Ada informed, wrapping her arms around the agent, who hovered above her. He lowered his head with a grin, and pressed his lips to hers. She accepted, moving her hands to the back of his head to bury her fingers in his strawberry blonde hair. He abruptly pulled away, and with another quick kiss to her lips, rolled next to her.

"I'm not even gonna argue with you." he declared, as she placed her arm around his chest, nuzzling her cheek into his neck. She rested her head on his chest, keeping true to her word that she was going to use the agent as a pillow. He began to stroke the ends of her soft, opaque hair, enjoying the feeling of her breath on his chest.

"Now you're learning." she replied, kissing his neck for good measure. The blonde man grinned, and with a sigh wrapped his arms around the woman in red.

"I love you." Leon whispered, as the raven-haired beauty snuggled closer.

"I know." Ada answered happily.

--

_Alright, chapter 12 is up! And with some much needed sleep, I'm starting to feel a little better! One more sentence that ends with an exclaimation point! _

_Okay, down to business (XD). Uruguay, Uruguay, Uruguay. Why is it so hard to find information on this country? I mean seriously, either the internet hates me, or nobody knows ANYTHING about South America. Don't even get me started on Curtina (for God's sake spell check, it's a word...believe me)._

_Now, I'll leave you with yet another tale of my misfortune lol. Do you have any idea how bad it sucks to have to drive to a gas station at midnight because you accidently dropped your last roll of toilet paper in the toilet? It's not fun, especially when you're sick. I swear, if I didn't have bad luck, I wouldn't have any luck at all lol. I must have did something in a past life or something..._

__

_As always, a big thanks to my reviewers (both new and old) and I hope that you like this chapter._

Oh, I just realized something...I don't even think that I used a curse word in this chapter, so...shit XD


	13. Chapter 12 : Same Old Song And Dance

**Disclaimer : Ummm...well you should know by now.**

--

Ada couldn't help but smile at the sleeping government agent. She had been awake for a couple of hours, just admiring the blonde man, who slept peacefully. His chest slowly rose and fell with each breath, motivating her head to follow withit's resting place, as she lay there in adulation. The last time that Ada had watched Leon sleep was in his apartment, and that felt like it was ages ago. She didn't honestly know why his lethargy mystified her so much, but she guessed that it had something to do with how peaceful he looked. After all, this was still new to her. The only memories of Leon that Ada could remember in Raccoon City or Spain were all filled with looks of horror, distress, agony, sorrow, or resentment, so peace was a nice change. After all, that's what she thought that the ex-cop deserved. However, she also knew that there would be no peace today. Today, they would be infiltrating Wesker's base, and there would be no time for such things. Leon lightly stirred, breaking Ada out of her thoughts, but causing her to smile again.

_I love this man..._

As Leon continued to sleep, Ada allowed her mind to wander. She remembered the first time she ever laid eyes on the blonde man, who was at the time a rookie cop. He passed right by her as she crouched behind a car. The young man had the sights of his gun trained in front of him, sweeping the parking lot carefully. He may have been a young rookie, but he was clearly comfortable with the gun that he held. The spy couldn't see the man's face, so she decided to make her presence felt. Carefully, the woman in red aimed her gun next to the stranger's foot, squeezing the trigger when she was confident that he wouldn't be harmed. He spun around, clearly startled by the sudden noise. She couldn't stop the smile that formed on her face when she finally locked eyes with the young officer. She wasn't expecting him to be so handsome...

"Sorry about that...when I saw the uniform, I thought you were another zombie." the spy lied, slowly walking past the blonde man. She noticed that unlike most men, he wasn't checking her out. Ada just figured that maybe he thought now wasn't the time for such thoughts, but she couldn't help but admire and appreciate the fact that he kept his beautiful cerulean eyes locked with hers, instead of somewhere else on her body.

"Who are you?" the cop asked suspiciously, as the spy eyed the obstacle that blocked her path.

"Ada Wong." she answered, turning to face the officer. The woman in red could tell that he wanted a more elaborate answer, but she would wait until he asked. After all, she wasn't going to give away any information until it was absolutely necessary.

"And what are you doing here?" he finally inquired, gazing deeply into her jade eyes. She smirked at his reaction. The young spy could already tell what type of guy this cop was. He was the boy scout; the always do the right things, for the right reasons type of guy. He thought that the badge that he wore instantly made him the best protection that anyone could ask for. Ada hadn't actually met too many people like him before, and was beginning to think that genuinely good people didn't exist. Still, she didn't know how honest and caring this man was, not that it mattered, because she knew better than to trust anyone but herself. Other people will only fail or use you.

"I'm looking for some guy named Ben. He's one of those reporter types...always looking for a scoop." she began, lightly brushing her hand over the cool metal of the police truck that blocked her path. The rookie cop nodded in understanding, silently urging her to continue.

"I heard he was locked up in the cell block, only there's a wrecked car barring the entrance. I've been trying to find another way inside." the young spy added, motioning to the parked vehicle.

_He looks strong enough..._

"If we work together, we can move this thing...give me a hand, will you?" she finished, walking behind the police truck. With a small sigh of agreement, the officer obliged, planting his shoulder into the cold, blue steel. Slowly, the vehicle began to move, revealing a door. The assassin smirked, wondering who's bright idea it was to park right in front of the door, but she soon shook off her thoughts as the cop turned the knob. He entered the hallway that the door led to first, pointing his gun in every direction. Ordinarily, Ada would think it rude for a man to not allow a lady to enter first, but this was a special exception. Right now, she thought that it was kind of...sweet. Nobody had ever offered to put their life on the line for her before, and it was a welcome gesture. It was too bad that the young spy had to leave so soon. She took off in a sprint, leaving the blonde man behind to pursue her own goals.

"Ada, wait!" the officer called out, attempting to stop her. She continued to run, but with a light smile on her face due to the stranger's concern. Pity, the Eurasian beauty didn't even catch the kind man's name...

Ada was so lost in the movie that was playing in her head, that she wasn't even aware of the rough, yet smooth hands that were delicately stroking her arm. Finally snapping out of her day dream, she looked up to see a familiar set of soft, blue eyes gazing down at her.

"Hey you." Leon said softly, with a slight smile forming at the end of his sentence. Ada looked up lovingly at the man, whose chest she was using as a pillow. She grinned widely, and gave him an affection kiss on his left pectoral muscle. He moved his hand to the back of her head, caressing her raven-colored hair as she let out a satisfied sigh. With another sweet smile, Ada brought her face to Leon's, to join in another quick kiss, before resting her head again.

"Good morning handsome." she purred against his chest.

"It is now." he remarked, pulling her closer into his embrace. She couldn't stop the look of overwhelming joy from showing on her face as she laid in his warm arms. It was then that Ada realized that she was actually, truly happy, for the first time in many years. This was possibly the happiest that she had ever been, lying in a fond embrace with the man that she loved. Of course, ever since the couple had allowed their love to blossom, things had changed, but for the better. One of the most important changes was the fact that the comfort level between them was now significantly higher.

"And why is that?" Ada asked, playfully nuzzling closer. Leon pretended to be deep in thought, looking up at the ceiling, before allowing a smile to form on his face.

"Well, any day that I wake up next to you is a good day." he replied dreamily, fixating his eyes on her beautiful resting form. She raised her eyebrow at him, before lightly chuckling.

"Why, Agent Kennedy, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were trying to sweet talk me." she declared innocently, smirking as if she had already won the conversation.

"And what if I am?" Leon inquired, grinning devilishly. The ex-spy looked up at the agent, offering her own wicked smile.

"Because it won't work. I'm too mean to be swayed with words." Ada explained, politely covering her mouth to yawn at the end of her sentence. The blonde man laughed, and slowly rolled onto his left side so he could face the raven-haired woman. She reluctantly slid off of his chest onto an actual pillow, as the ex-cop readjusted himself so that they were eye to eye.

"Well I guess I'll have to let my actions speak for me, huh?" he quipped, wrapping his arm around her slender waist.

"Actions speak louder than words." she agreed, inching closer until their noses were touching. Ada could feel Leon's warm breath with each exhale, as he stared deeply into her eyes, wearing his signature lopsided grin.

"You're not mean." Leon remarked, admiring the strange color of the Eurasian woman's eyes.

"You don't think so? You'd be the first." Ada confessed, resting her forehead on Leon's.

"Nope. I think you're incredible." he answered honestly.

"You're just saying that." she argued playfully, shivering slightly when the agent's hand brushed against her lower back.

"Why would I do that?" Leon asked, continuing to stroke her back fondly.

"Because you love me?" Ada offered with a light shrug. He let out a husky laugh, and brushed a stray lock of dark hair from the beautiful young woman's face.

"Well, yes...but either way, you're still the most extraordinary woman that I've ever met." he admitted, slowing working his hand up her back.

"Okay, not to change the subject or anything, but what you're doing feels good." she informed, as the agent's hand continued to work it's magic.

"Oh yeah? When's the last time you had a massage gorgeous?" Leon implored, adding a little more pressure with his hand. She closed her eyes in response, allowing a soft smile to form on her lips as thanks.

"It's been a while handsome." Ada professed. She was a little startled when the government agent suddenly stood up from the bed, and found herself instantly missing his warmth.

"Roll onto your stomach." he ordered slyly, motioning to the bed.

_Oh God...you're not actually going to..._

Without finishing her thoughts, Ada did what was requested by the blonde man and laid face down on the bed. As soon as she was comfortable, the agent went to work, using his hands to apply various amounts of pressure as he delicately massaged the ex-assassin's back. Her weary muscles were overjoyed with the new found attention, and Ada couldn't stop from moaning in appreciation. Leon smiled to himself at her reaction, and allowed the woman in red to silently tell him where he should pay the most attention to. The blonde man expertly manipulated her tense muscles, which melted away at his very touch.

"Mmhmmm..." she mumbled into the soft pillow.

"Wow, it _has _been a while!" Leon exclaimed, rubbing her trapezius muscles, which were especially stiff. She chuckled in agreement, before giving the agent a surprise of her own. She swiftly spun around, planting her hand on the blonde man's shoulder while thrusting up, causing him to lose his balance. Before he could react, the Eurasian woman was stradling his hips in triumph.

"You have _no _idea." Ada replied, leaning down to join lips with her boyfriend. She finally reached her mark, and was able to savor the taste of Leon; a taste that only belonged to him. He rested his hands on her waist, as she brought her's to his cheeks. They explored each others mouth with tender passion, each learning something different about their respected partner, as they always did when they engaged in a fervent kiss. As their emotions grew, the couple became more desperate, clutching each other tightly as their passion continued to flare uncontrollably. If they didn't stop soon, it would engulf them, which would lead to something that Leon didn't necessarily want at this moment. He pulled away from Ada, who couldn't help the look of confusion and hurt that spread across her face.

"What is it?" she asked in a rueful tone, balancing herself on the agent's chest. Leon looked up at her with a touch of regret in his eyes.

"I think we both know where this is gonna lead if we don't get our emotions in check." he stated quietly. The woman in red didn't understand, and immediately stood up from the bed.

"So...you don't want me. Is that it?" Ada accused, taking a step back. Leon laid on the bed, silently cursing himself for his poor choice of words.

"That's not it at all. Believe me Ada, I've been waiting six years to have you...but not like this. Not in some foreign country that's too far from home." Leon explained, sitting up from his resting place.

"You're not the only one whose been waiting for six years. What difference does it make where we are?" she questioned, slowly approaching the bed. When she reached her destination, she sat next to the blonde man with her legs crossed, and eyed him wearily. He took her hand with his, and delicately caressed her smooth porcelain-like skin.

"Well...I honestly don't know. But I just want a reason to come back, you know? I guess what I'm trying to say is, we'll have that much more to look forward to after this whole mess blows over." he finished with a soft smile, hoping that Ada would understand.

"So, we have to wait longer?" Ada asked, fiddling with the ends of her red dress nervously. The agent smiled again, realizing that the wait was killing both of them.

"It'll be great no matter what, but I think we'll be able to appreciate it more when we're no longer on the run." Leon admitted.

"Yeah, but there's no guarantee that we won't still be on the run after this mission. There's no guarantee that we will even _survive_ this mission." the ex-spy pointed out, frowning at the thought.

"I guess we just have to hope. We have to have faith in ourselves and our teammates." he added thoughtfully.

"It's not easy for me to trust other people handsome. I only trust myself...and you." Ada confessed, shuddering when the agent suddenly wrapped his arms around her. He gently rested his chin on her shoulder, as they both stared at the motel room's wall.

"I know that...and it's okay. Out of everybody, I trust you the most. Even more than myself." Leon professed, lightly kissing Ada's shoulder blade. Before the woman in red could reply, there was an abrupt knock at the door. The agent reluctantly stood from the bed, and made his way to the entrance. With a small sigh, he turned the knob and pulled, revealing Jill.

"Are you guys ready?" she inquired, apparently wanting to get straight to business. Leon shot a quick glance at Ada, who nodded, signifying that she was prepared. She also stood up from the bed, and walked until she was next to the blonde man.

"What about weapons?" Leon questioned, slightly shivering when the ex-assassin's shoulder brushed against his.

"We got it covered. If you two would have stuck around last night, you would know that." Jill answered, folding her arms in mock suspicion. The agent laughed in response, pulling Ada closer to him. She unconsciously laid her head on Leon's shoulder, as he held her by the waist.

"So your contact took care of it then?" he rhetorically asked, just to make sure.

"Yep. Good guy, his name is Carlos Olivera. This is where he lives, so I guess that we're pretty fortunate that Wesker picked South America." the ex-S.T.A.R.S. member replied. She motioned for the couple to follow her, as she led the way to the old olive drab Hummer that they saw last night.

"Is this Carlos guy here?" Ada implored, eyeing the vehicle suspiciously. Leon knew that she didn't like the thought of meeting another new person...she didn't even trust the ones that she already knew.

"No, but he left us the Hummer so we could get to Wesker's base. It comes equipped with a shit load of weapons in the back." Jill joked, opening the back of the SUV as proof. Lifting the blanket that was concealing the guns, Leon discovered that Jill wasn't kidding. Various handguns were positioned neatly to the right, while different types of magnums rested on the left. Covering both types of handguns, was a standard police issue 12-gauge shotgun. There was also ample ammunition for each type of gun, which they would surely need.

"Dibs on the shotty." Jill remarked, motioning towards the large shotgun. Leon laughed, as he noticed a group of people walking toward them. When they came into view, he could make out Rebecca, Hunnigan, and Hunk.

"Oh yeah, we found your friend hassling some kids. They didn't even understand what he was saying." Jill informed, a little less than happy with the stranger.

"Hey, how's it going Blondie?" Hunk inquired arrogantly, stopping when he was a few feet away from the agent. He grinned sheepishly, as Leon glared indignantly at the scruffy-faced man. Apparently, Hunk didn't find in necessary to shave on a regular basis. Jill broke the silence, as she slammed the Hummer's back door closed.

"You guys can get better acquainted on the drive, okay? It'll take about an hour until we reach the base anyway." Jill announced, making her way to the driver's seat of the vehicle. Rebecca climbed into the passenger's seat, leaving Leon, Ada, Hunnigan, and Hunk to pile in the back. Somehow, the large SUV managed to seat them comfortably, and soon they were traveling west of Curtina. It wasn't long before the group was on a dirt road, miles away from civilization. Leon gazed out of the window longingly, with Ada resting her head on his shoulder for support, while Hunk and Hunnigan chatted about things that only interested them. The two ex-S.T.A.R.S. members remained silent, probably a bit apprehensive with the fact that they were about to confront their old captain.

"You sure you're up for this?" Ada asked, directing her question to the agent.

"Yeah. If there's anyway to clear our names, this would be it." Leon answered, turning to face the woman that he loved.

"I certainly hope that we find that third option that you were talking about." she replied, nuzzling her cheek into his neck. He smiled softly, and offered a light kiss on the top of her raven-colored head.

"We just have to keep tossing the coin darlin'." he said dreamily, enjoying the way that Ada's head felt on his shoulder. It was hard to describe for him, but he knew that it felt right. Deep down, Leon knew that he had met the woman in red for a reason. They were meant for each other, no doubt about it. He would do anything for Ada, even give his life if necessary. He knew that if she was threatened by anything, including Wesker, he would protect her with every ounce of strength that he could muster, and then come back for more. And, Leon was pretty sure that Ada would be willing to do the same for him, although he would never allow it. Jill's prediction was right, as about an hour and a half later, a huge building could be seen.

"There it is!" Jill exclaimed, both nervous and excited at the same time. A large gate could be seen, barring any trespassers from entering. Leon could feel the vehicle speed up, and reached behind his back for a weapon. Much to his delight, he had managed to snag a Springfield Armory XD-9. It was also custom fitted with a laser pointer, which the government agent thought was a nice touch. Ada mimicked Leon, also grabbing a Blacktail, as Hunk grabbed a couple of Punishers, handing one to Hunnigan. The Hummer blasted through the gate, prompting several armed guards to open fire on the SUV. As bullets whizzed passed the vehicle, Jill continued to drive towards the base, determination etched on her face. She skidded to a halt, a couple of yards from the entrance, and the group piled out of the vehicle. Leon picked off a guard, covering the ex-S.T.A.R.S. members as they made their way to the back of the vehicle. Rebecca hastily pulled the door open, grabbing the first handgun that she touched. Jill stayed true to her word, and plucked the shotgun up, having to use it on a nearby guard almost immediately. Leon and Ada ducked behind the Hummer, as they noticed two more armed men running toward them. They looked at each other, and with a quick nod peered around the front of the vehicle, aiming their respected weapons. Leon fired the first shot, which struck the nearest man's leg. With a yelp, he began stumbling to the ground. Before he could hit the dirt, Ada put a bullet between his eyes. She then focused on the nearest guard, who was spraying the side of the SUV with sub-machine gun fire. Leon fired two shots into his chest, instantly coating the ground with his warm blood. The gunfire ended as soon as it began, leaving the small group to survey the damage.

"Everyone all right?" Leon called out. Everybody was now in his view, easing his suspicions. He didn't want any casualties before they even entered the base. The agent didn't want any casualties period, but he felt a little better in knowing that their first trial was complete. The group easily found the entrance, and Hunk reached for the door knob. Ada cast Leon a look of apprehension, who smiled reassuringly. With a small sigh, Ada nodded, aiming her gun at the door as the mercenary threw it open.

--

_Yay done! Well, sorry if the ending seems a bit rushed...but it was (XD). And, sorry for the late update, but I've been feeling braindead for the past couple of days. Well, that and laziness ;)_

_Anyway, I know the chapter kinda sucks, but hopefully it'll provide a nice set-up for the next._

_Final thought : Beware of tea particles and otters XD (randomness FTW!)_


	14. Chapter 13 : Nobody's Fool

**Disclaimer : Resident Evil belongs to Capcom, yadda yadda...**

--

Leon and Ada's guns swept the room, making sure that the corridor was clear of any personnel. When they were convinced that there were no guards, they entered the building, keeping their guns up cautiously. Jill and Rebecca were hot on their heels, mimicking the couple, followed by Hunk and Hunnigan.

"This is a little strange Leon." Ada admitted, keeping close to the blonde agent's side. They continued to look through the sights as they traversed the hallways, carefully watching every inch that lay before them.

"Yeah...it reminds me of England." Leon agreed nervously, remembering back to that day. It seemed like it was years ago, but the government agent knew better. There had to be some reason that this place seemed abandoned. The only guards that they had encountered had been the ones posted outside. That meant that something was here that they were protecting, under orders of Wesker no doubt.

"What's going on Kennedy?" Hunk suddenly asked, as the group made their way through the large complex. Leon quickly glanced at Hunk, who had a steely gaze on whatever lay before them. He was holding his Punisher tightly, but not too tightly, and it was extended before him with a steady aim. As much as he hated to admit it, Ada was right. Hunk was a world class asshole when he wasn't on a mission, but if he was, he couldn't be more professional and focused.

"I don't know." Leon confessed, stopping the team. He expertly peered around a corner, and much to his relief, and his concern, the path was clear on both sides. There was two possible paths to take, one to the left, and one to the right.

"Alright, we have to split up. Hunk, how about you, Jill, and Rebecca go right. The rest of us will take left." Leon suggested, staring intently at the other man. No one argued, but there was an obvious look of displeasure on the former S.T.A.R.S. members' faces. Hunk nodded slowly, turning his steely gaze to the right, in the direction of his new objective.

"I have no doubt in my mind that we'll cross paths later. However, if we don't meet up within the next hour, we can regroup here." the blonde agent informed, motioning toward the area in which they were standing. There were more nods, and the oldest and youngest females began to follow the mercenary, who was already walking down the right hallway. The trio hadn't made it very far, when the heard a small whistle from behind them. They turned around in curiosity, and saw Leon with a very serious look on his face.

"Good luck." he offered, more to Hunk than anyone else. The scruffy-faced blonde man nodded solemnly, and led the two women around another corner, out of Leon's sight. With a sigh, the blonde agent turned to face Hunnigan and Ada. He immediately noticed how contrast the two women appeared; Hunnigan seemed apprehensive, while Ada was calm, cool, and collected, as she always was. It was another trait that the woman in red possessed that made Leon admire her that much more. She never seemed to panic during a mission, and the agent trusted her judgement completely, which was another nice perk of working with Ada Wong. Holding the Blacktail parallel with his face, Leon led the way down the corridor to the left. He knew that Ada usually liked to lead the way, and have him following her, but Leon wasn't lying when he told her that he would protect her. Leon didn't know if Ada was aware of how far he was willing to go to ensure that she remained unharmed, but he secretly hoped that she didn't. However, he had already proved in Raccoon City that he would put her life before his own, so the possibility was unlikely. The hallway ahead was clear, but Leon could see another corridor intersecting to the right. He peeked around the corner, and was instantly greeted with a barrage of gunfire. He quickly snapped his head back to safety, observing the look of concern that Ada was wearing.

"Four!" Leon yelled over the continuous artillery fire, which was peppering the wall that they were concealed behind. Apparently these men weren't too concerned with conserving ammunition, which was a bad thing. That meant that they had plenty of it, which led Leon to believe that there might be an armory located inside of the building. The agent also knew that the best chance of survival meant that they would need someone on the other side of the intersecting hallway's entrance.

"I need some cover fire. I'm going to the other side." Leon informed, and was about to do just that, when he felt firm hands grab his arm. He turned to face the raven-haired beauty, who had determination etched on her features.

"No Leon. I'm faster. I'll have a better chance of making it than you." Ada explained, holding her Blacktail tightly.

"I'm not putting you in harm's way Ada. I can make it just-" the blonde man's protest was cut short when the woman in red raised her hand to silence him.

"You know this is the right choice. Just give me some cover fire, and I'll be fine." Ada assured, with a small smile. Leon let out a reluctant sigh of defeat, and motioned for Hunnigan to come closer. She stepped behind the government agent, clutching her Punisher. Leon held up three fingers, and counted backwards to one. When his final finger fell, the two agents peeked their hands around the corner, firing quickly, as Ada simultaneously sprinted for the other side. Ending her dash with an elegant roll, she pushed her back against the new wall of protection. Ada nodded at Leon, signifying that she was ready, and he and Hunnigan once again provided cover fire. The Eurasian woman saw her opening, and leaned into the line of enemy fire, plugging two 9mm rounds into a militia man's chest. He crumpled to the ground, firing his TMP wildly as he fell. Ada once again sought cover, as the three remaining soldiers turned their attention to her. It was now Leon's time to shine, as he mimicked Ada's actions, leaning around the corner. He decided to target the man on his far right, and popped off a shot into his knee cap. The soldier bellowed in pain as he dropped to his injured knee, prompting Leon to fire another bullet between his eyes. He fell the rest of the way to the floor in silence, and when he landed, crimson liquid began to pool around his head. Using Guerrilla Warfare to their advantage, Ada peeked from behind her hiding spot once more, pulling the trigger to send another lead present to the soldier on her left. It struck his left shoulder, and the momentum from the blast caused him to turn towards his teammate, riddling his partner with TMP ammunition in the process. As his teammate fell to the floor with a thud, the remaining militia man was met with three more shots to the back, a 9mm round from three different guns. The final man finally dropped silently, unable to even utter a groan. There was instant silence again, and Leon couldn't help but smile at Ada's marksmanship. The blonde man began to walk cautiously towards the woman in red, when he noticed something strange. The sight motivated him to stop walking, and look at the floor near Ada's feet. The entrance to the hallway that lay ahead of him had a large, four-inch wide black strip, which contrasted against the pure, white tiles that served as the floor. Looking at it almost reminded him of Spain; Salazar's castle to be more precise...but why? The realization hit him like a ton of bricks, as he remembered coughing, blood, running, and most importantly, separation.

"Ada get away-!" before Leon could finish his sentence, or run to her, a large glass divider suddenly jolted up from the ground. The agent made it to the transparent wall just as it reached the ceiling, and inertia caused him to slam his palms into the glass in frustration. The bewildered look on the ex-spy's face was heartbreaking, and Leon and Ada were once again worlds apart. The worst part was the fact that Leon could see his love, but he couldn't reach her. He couldn't touch her, or smell her, or most importantly be there for her. If they were separated, the government agent couldn't keep his promise. He couldn't protect her.

"Can you hear me?" Leon shouted, pointing at his ears to clarify his words. Ada nodded solemnly, and raised her hand to where his was positioned. They were so close, yet so far away. The blonde man wore his emotions on his face freely, showing the woman that he loved how he felt. She could see resentment, guilt, anguish, and sadness in his features. Judging by the distance of their hands, there was a good three to four inches of glass between them, and there was no way any bullet would be able to penetrate. Leon silently cursed himself for not being the one on Ada's side of the glass. At least then she would have Hunnigan to watch her back.

"What are we going to do?" Ada asked, her voice heavily muffled by the thick barrier.

"The only thing we can do. Me and Hunnigan are going to have to find another way around. I guess you could try the same." Leon answered gravely, hoping that his plan would work. If all went well, they would meet halfway, and have no unwanted encounters.

"Sounds like a plan." the Eurasian woman responded, looking deeply into Leon's eyes, as if to say good luck.

"One more thing. If anything happens...I don't want you to stick around, alright? I want you to leave." Leon informed, swallowing hard at his own words. Ada looked taken aback by his request, and the blonde man could tell that she had automatically dismissed his wishes.

"Please Ada. Promise me. Promise me that you'll leave, should anything happen." the agent ordered, his face as serious as his request. A minute passed before Ada opened her mouth to speak, but it seemed like an eternity.

"I promise." she reluctantly agreed softly, dropping her gaze to the floor.

"But you have to do the same." Ada added quietly. Leon took a minute to think, and he knew that she wouldn't be happy until she received a response.

"I promise." the blonde man answered slowly.

"I'll see you soon." Leon continued, trying to be as optimistic as possible. At the end of his sentence, he mouthed the words "I love you", three words that were only meant for her ears. A tired smile formed on the raven-haired beauty's face at his silent words, as she returned them with as much emotion as she could muster. Ada then kissed the tips of her fingers, touching them to the position of Leon's hand, before turning and walking out of his sight. The blonde agent's heart ached, as he turned to face Hunnigan. With a small nod, Leon drew his weapon and began to proceed down the hallway that was littered with the bodies of Wesker's private militia. He made it about five steps, when a sudden pain in his head caused him to drop to the floor, succumbing to darkness.

Ada usually did alright by herself. She had always been a loner, and excelled at solo missions. However, teaming up with Leon again had showed her how good it felt to have a loving partner watching your back. She loved the fact that she could trust him with her life so easily, and had unlimited confidence in his judgement and abilities. And now that extra security blanket was gone, plucked off of Ada, leaving her uneasy and alone. It was even a little frightening to the ex-assassin, who never felt so naked and isolated without another person.

_No need to worry. You'll find him, he'll find you, and you won't be alone anymore._

Ada traversed through Umbrella's labyrinth cautiously, using her instinct and wits to guide her. Her training also came into play, as she carefully peered around corners before proceeding in a new hallway. She was right in the middle of a corridor, when her instincts kicked in. Spotting a small alcove, Ada quickly ducked into it for cover. Sure enough, footsteps could be heard in the area that was behind the woman in red seconds ago. More of Wesker's militia entered the hallway, and the leader raised his hand to halt his team. Deciding to fire the first shot, Ada leaned out from behind the alcove, and blasted three holes into the leader's chest. He fell to the ground awkwardly, prompting the rest of the team to open fire on Ada's position. Apparently the soldiers worked in teams of four, as there was once again three remaining. Ada was about to peer out again, when she heard more boots on tile, this time on the opposite side of the hallway. Ada was now effectively surrounded on all sides. The soldiers had her pinned down in the middle of the corridor, and they knew it. If they truly did work in teams of four, then that meant that there was now seven guards in total.

"Shit." Ada growled through gritted teeth.

_This keeps getting better and better..._

It felt cold to the agent, as he began to lightly stir. The back of his head was pounding, and as he opened his eyes, he realized that he had no idea where he was. As far as he could tell, it was a dimly lit room.

_Wait...this isn't a traditional room..._

He sighed in bitter defeat, as he discovered thick gray bars preventing his exit from the "room". No, this wasn't an open room...it was a holding cell. Leon observed his surroundings quietly, not that there was much to see. The only outstanding feature of his cell was a small, uncomfortable looking cot. Well, that and the flickering 60 watt bulb that hung freely from the ceiling, offering little light.

_What the hell happened?! How did I get here? Where's Hunnigan?_

The questions buzzed through the blonde man's head like a nest of angry yellow jackets. Hunnigan was no where to be found, and the only explanation that he could come up with was Wesker. He had inhuman speed, and could have easily knocked the government agents out, without them even being aware of his presence. If that was true, then that meant that Ada...

"Ada..." Leon breathed, instantly concerned with her well-being. Now she really _was _alone, unless she could manage to meet up with Hunk and the former S.T.A.R.S. members. But, they had traveled in the opposite direction, so that seemed highly unlikely. Leon leaned against the wall that faced towards the bars, and slumped to the ground in frustration. In his mind, he had failed, and doomed every member of his team to death. Wesker had won, leaving Leon with a hollow heart and a promise that he couldn't keep.

_I failed her..._

Footsteps interrupted the agent's thoughts, and he quickly glanced up to see who they belonged to. Not even ten feet from Leon stood the smirking figure of Albert Wesker. Leon stood up and rushed to the bars as fast as he could manage, clutching through the steel at the man who was wearing sunglasses. Wesker didn't even flinch as the agent pawed the air desperately, daring him to come a few inches closer. When he realized that Wesker was well out of his grasp, Leon retracted his arm, and glared furiously at the older man.

"Comfortable Mr. Kennedy?" Wesker quipped, his dark sense of humor knawing at Leon's stomach.

"Go to Hell." the agent retorted viciously, feeling like a caged animal. The former S.T.A.R.S. captain merely chuckled, apparently pleased with the younger man's rage.

"Be a sport Agent Kennedy. You were outsmarted, plain and simple." Wesker explained, and began walking back and forth in front of the bars.

"Outsmarted my ass. If you hadn't injected yourself with that damn virus, you wouldn't have snuck up on me." Leon promised, watching the man in black intently. His response garnered another arrogant chuckle from Wesker, who continued to pace leisurely.

"That's where you're wrong Mr. Kennedy. I never snuck up on you." Wesker replied smoothly, and motioned to an unseen figure with his right hand. Out of the shadows stepped a female that Leon was very acquainted with.

"Hunnigan?" Leon asked incredulously, instantly recognizing her face. What he didn't recognize was the sudden calm demeanor, and the smirk that she shared with Wesker.

"Are you starting to understand now...Mr. Kennedy?" Wesker sneered, and turned to walk out of Leon's view, leaving him and Hunnigan alone.

"Nothing personal Kennedy." Hunnigan remarked in an unusually cold tone. A tone that Leon had never heard her use before.

"You...it was you all along..." Leon mumbled, his head spinning as the pieces of the puzzle fell into place. The former government agent scoffed and rolled her eyes in response.

"Yes...it was. I shot Johnson, and blamed you and your little girlfriend. It was quite easy, considering my position within the government." Hunnigan informed calmly, showing absolutely no emotion in her eyes. She took off her glasses, and tossed them to the ground. After they had been discarded, she pulled a hairband out of her hair, and the bun that she usually wore fell loose, allowing her hair to spill on her shoulders. She was now quite beautiful, now that her costume had been shed.

"All part of my cover, you see? I'm just like your girlfriend...the femme fatal type." Hunnigan explained, as Leon looked on in disbelief.

"I fooled you Kennedy. I sent you and Kevin on that mission. Only thing was, you were _suppose_ to die. But I guess you can thank _Ada_ for making it out, huh?" she continued triumphantly. The sarcastic way in which she had used Ada's name would normally have infuriated Leon. However, at this moment, he was too stunned to speak.

"Every little detail was planned out perfectly. You contacted Chris, allowing Wesker to trace his location. You brought two _very _important ex-S.T.A.R.S. members with you on this little suicide mission. And on top of that, you still don't know the true reason about your mission in Spain, do you?" Hunnigan questioned with a sickening smile. Leon looked to the ground, and when he didn't answer, the spy continued.

"Ada thinks that she was chosen because you were to be sent to rescue the President's daughter. But that's backwards Kennedy. _You _were chosen for that mission to help retrieve the Plagas sample. We knew that she'd show herself to you, and we knew that you wouldn't hurt her. In fact, you'd help her. And you did. But you didn't know that, did you?" Hunnigan finished her sentence with a small chuckle.

"As a matter of fact, it didn't even matter to us if you succeeded in bringing back Ashley. It didn't even matter who ultimately got the sample. Either way, in your hands or Ada's, it still would have made it's way to Wesker." she continued, turning her back to the bars.

_Rookie mistake Hunnigan..._

In a flash, Leon reached through the bars, and grabbed the back of Hunnigan's shirt. Before she could retaliate, he pulled as hard as he could, slamming the back of her head against the cold steel. She was instantly unconscious, and when her body hit the floor, Leon began fishing through her pockets, hoping and praying that she had a key.

"Dammit..." Ada muttered, once again seeking cover. She was beginning to run low on ammo, and there was still three soldiers firing at her. Luckily, she had dispatched of all four militia men to her right, so she was no longer surrounded. The firing slightly ceased, as two men stopped to change their clips, motivating Ada to quickly peek out, and pop off a couple of shots into a man's chest. She didn't even see him fall, as she instantly sought cover in the alcove. More TMP artillery bombarded near the ex-assassin's face, as she reloaded her Blacktail with her last clip. It would be enough to dispatch the remaining men, but Ada had to pray that she didn't come across anyone else. Not until she regrouped with Leon and Hunnigan, that is. Ada once again used her surroundings to her advantage, and plugged the man on the left with a 9mm bullet to the head. There was one soldier left, who at the moment was hastily trying to reload a fresh magazine. Without taking a second to think, Ada sprinted towards the guard, and at the last possible moment, turned her body, utilizing her momentum and the strongest part of her body, in a stunning back roundhouse, which sent the man on his back. She quickly kicked his TMP away, and brought the heel of shoe down hard, aimed at the man's face. Seeing this, he rolled out of harm's way, and got back to his feet, plucking a tactical knife from his boot. The soldier slashed wildly at the Eurasian woman, who dodged each strike expertly, silently waiting for him to make a mistake. It didn't take long for him to attempt to stab her, ignorantly opening up a beautiful opportunity. Ada intercepted his attack, and pulled the arm that held the knife in front of her, allowing it to harmlessly pass her by, as she slipped behind him. Still holding his right arm, Ada grabbed the man beneath the chin, and twisted her body to the left, forcing the soldier to the ground. He landed on his stomach with a thud, knocking the wind from his body. She then twisted his arm awkwardly, until he dropped the weapon.

"Goodnight." Ada purred, thrusting her elbow into the back of the soldiers head. He no longer struggled, and Ada knew that he was knocked out. Breathing heavily, she collected a TMP, and all of the ammo that she could carry. Remembering Leon's advice in Spain, she tucked the knife into her thigh holster, and continued down the hallway, aiming her new weapon. The hallway intersected at the end, again offering the choice to go right, or left. Just as she was about to reach the end of the corridor, she saw a head peek around the right corner. It was gone in a flash, and Ada instantly trained her TMP on that location.

"Ada. It's me." came the mysterious man's voice. A voice that she instantly recognized as Leon's. He peered around the corner again, and when he was satisfied that she wouldn't open fire, began to jog to her position. Ada was so relieved, she dropped her gun at his presence. Leon was mere feet away, when Ada suddenly saw him. The slicked back hair, the dark apparel, the sunglasses...

"Leon, behind you!" Ada cried, pointing at her former boss. Leon stopped and turned around, automatically freezing. The smirk never left Wesker's face when he raised the 9mm Beretta. It never left when he squeezed off four shots into Leon's chest. It never left when blood spattered on the walls, slowly drifting towards gravity's pull. It didn't even leave when Leon slumped to the floor. And it most likely never left when Wesker disappeared, as quickly as he had arrived.

--

_Aye, aye, aye...sorry that this chapter took so long. I know I've made you guys and gals wait for an eternity...well, not really, but it was still pretty long. I had trouble focusing on this chapter, and wound up writing other stuff. Also a combination of laziness...which is another reason to apologize. I think the reason I had trouble is because I suck at action scenes. I know this. And I also knew that this chapter would require action. It was inevitable. _

_Anywho, I'd like to point out that the move that Ada used on the soldier with the knife is an actual CQC move. I hope I described it good enough, but like I said, I suck at action._

_I know a couple of females who are going to KILL me for this chapter XD  
Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I haven't thrown many into this story. I know...I'm evil._

_A special thanks to the lovely reviews that I have received thus far, but I CAN take constructive criticism chicos and chicas. So, any and all reviews are greatly appreciated. SOOOO close to the ending ladies and gentleman!!_


	15. Chapter 14 : Dust In The Wind

**Disclaimer : Capcom owns Resident Evil, and Leon, Ada, Jill, Rebecca, Hunnigan...well, you get the idea.**

--

_"We practice selective annihilation of mayors and government officials,  
__For example, to create a vacuum,  
__Then we fill that vacuum,  
__As popular war advances, peace is closer..."_

Ada stared in awe at the scene that had just transpired in front of her. She couldn't speak, move, or even think clearly. The woman in red just stood in place with her jaw dropped in horror, until she finally regained her senses.

"Leon!" Ada cried out, and willed her legs to move. The agent's position wasn't far, but it felt like an eternity before the Eurasian beauty found herself beside him. Leon didn't move, and the ex-spy dropped to her knees. The tears had already forced themselves out, as she looked at his pale face. Blood trailed a crimson stream from Leon's mouth, who remained as still as a statue.

"Leon...please..." Ada begged, smoothing his soft, blonde hair from his face. Her eyes burned in sorrow, and she placed a hand over his heart. She didn't feel his heart rate increase, as it usually did when the raven-haired woman would touch him. In fact, she couldn't feel any heartbeat at all.

"Oh my God...please...no..." she pleaded to anyone that would listen. Bitter tears flowed down her cheeks like miniature rivers, and Ada rested her forehead on Leon's. She wasn't sure how long she held that position, sobbing uncontrollably, and at the moment, she didn't care. As soon as Wesker pulled the trigger of his Beretta, the mission ceased to exist, and all that mattered was Leon. He was always what mattered most to Ada, ever since Raccoon City when he had first taken a bullet to save her life. It seemed that nothing had changed in almost seven years, because rather Leon knew it before he died or not, he had once again saved Ada's life. He had protected her, just as he promised he would, making the ultimate sacrifice to ensure that she would survive. Ada's heart wrenched painfully, as the tears fell freely from her cheeks. She remembered the promise that she made to Leon, and his words caused her to sob harder against his forehead.

_I can't Leon...I can't leave you..._

Ada squeezed her eyes tightly, pinching off a couple more hot tears. She pressed herself tightly against the agent's body, and she realized that Leon was right. If she stayed here, she would be spotted in no time. That couldn't happen, as she now had a new mission. Ada reluctantly stood up, and wiped the remaining pain and anguish from her eyes.

"Leon...I love you. I love you and...I'll be with you soon." she vowed, thoughts of vengeance running through her mind. Ada took one last look at Leon Kennedy, and forced herself to turn her back to him and walk in the direction of Albert Wesker. She gripped her TMP tightly, and although her eyes were still in puffy sorrow, she gritted her teeth in blind fury.

_God help the next person that stands in the way of Ada Wong_...

It didn't take long for that to happen, as another one of Wesker's annoying militia team came charging behind her. Ada turned on a dime, sweeping the hallway behind her with TMP ammunition. As she turned, she expertly lowered herself to one knee for added accuracy and cover. The team never had a chance, and all four members dropped to the ground, some groaning in pain, others not. Ada could care less if all of the soldiers were dead or not, as long as they couldn't pursue her. She quickly stood up, and dusted herself off, only to hear a familiar voice, and click.

"Drop it Ramba." the voice taunted, shoving a 9mm barrel into Ada's back. The ex-assassin scowled viciously, and tossed her TMP to the side. The pressure on Ada's back was relieved, and the antagonist slowly revealed herself, pointing a Beretta right between the woman in red's eyes. Ada glared daggers at the woman, but grimaced even more at the sight of the weapon. It was the same type of gun that had taken the life of her beloved.

"Whose blood is that?" Hunnigan questioned, motioning to Ada's dress with the cold killing device. Ada's eyes shot down to her crimson apparel, and just as Hunnigan had said, there were several dark red blotches staining her attire. She felt the lump in her throat return, but she willed herself to not break down again. However, she wouldn't say it. She wouldn't let his name slip through her lips like he was already just some sort of memory.

"It's Leon's isn't it?" the spy asked with a sickening smirk. She threw her head back in a distasteful laugh, and Ada couldn't bear another second. The gun was still pointed at her forehead, but she knew of an old trick. Ada quickly snapped her hands up, using her right hand to hit the spy's wrist. Her left hand simultaneously struck the back of Hunnigan's hand, and the combined force caused the gun to fly from her hand, instantly disarming the ex-government agent. Hunnigan was taken by surprise, and Ada swiftly kicked the other female in the stomach without hestitation. The spy grunted in response, and landed hard on her back. Wasting no time, Ada started for the Beretta. However, Hunnigan wasn't a femme fatal for nothing. She quickly grabbed the ex-assassin's ankle, causing her to land on the tile floor hard, knocking the wind from her body. The younger woman immediately took advantage, and mounted the raven-haired woman. Hunnigan delivered a quick jab to the porcelain-like skin on Ada's cheek. It connected with a dull thud, and the Eurasian woman could instantly taste the familiar bitterness that resembled copper. The brunette attempted another sneaky punch, but Ada was ready this time. She easily deflected the blow, and swiftly butted her head into Hunnigan's nose. The younger woman shot her head back in recoil, flinging crimson liquid on the hallway's walls unconsciously.

"You bitch!" Hunnigan screamed in pain, holding her nose as her eyes began to tear. Ada used her strong legs, and shoved the spy back. Hunnigan would have toppled on her back, had she not regained her balance so quickly. The ex-spy rapidly got on her feet, and the two women began to circle each other like sharks that had just smelled fresh blood. Ada spat on the floor, her saliva laced with her own crimson life force.

"How's the nose?" Ada quipped, smirking in triumph.

"Better than Leon." Hunnigan retorted, and the small smile on Ada's face instantly vanished. The deadly females continued to rotate around each other, and Hunnigan's Beretta lay on the floor, forgotten. The ex-government agent's words had struck a nerve with the woman in red, but she didn't seem to notice the danger flickering in Ada's jade eyes. Hunnigan was the first to make a move, attempting a quick back roundhouse kick. Ada's instinct kicked in, and she stepped back, dodging the spy's devestating heel. The Eurasian woman quickly jabbed her right hand in retaliation, aiming for Hunnigan's already injured nose. She would have hit her mark, had the brunette woman not caught her fist. Hunnigan ducked behind the ex-spy, trying to gain the upper hand. However, Ada was once a world class assassin, and this wasn't the first time she had been in this type of predicament. The raven-haired beauty thrust her elbow backwards, catching Hunnigan hard in the side of her head. The younger woman yelped sharply in pain, but got her vengeance in the form of a swift kick to the small of Ada's back. The force of the kick sent the woman in red towards a wall, but Ada rebounded off the smooth surface with her hands before her head could suffer any damage. The ex-assassin rapidly spun around just as Hunnigan attempted another high roundhouse kick. Ada quickly spun her body again, simultaniously ducking to avoid injury, and performed a perfect leg sweep, cutting the spy's feet from beneath her. Hunnigan landed hard on her back, and before she could retaliate, Ada callously kicked the brunette woman in her temple. The younger woman instantly stopped moving, and the Eurasian beauty figured that she was either dead or unconscious.

"Pathetic..." Ada muttered softly, staring at the spy's limp form. She didn't really care which fate Hunnigan had suffered at the moment, as her mind was set on only one person.

_Wesker..._

Ada gritted her teeth, but didn't even try to shake the bitter feelings from her head. She figured that they would only come in handy later, as long as she didn't let the feelings consume her. If her training taught her anything, it was that emotion can and _will_ cloud your judgement. However, it had also proved to be useful in Raccoon City, because the only thing that kept Ada going after she had been attacked by Mr. X, was the thought of Leon.

_Leon..._

Ada's heart ached at the thought of the blonde man, but she forced herself to forget the image of him lying pale and motionless on the hard tile floor. She forced herself to forget the blood that flowed from his body, and trickled from his mouth. She forced herself to forget, if only for a moment. She would hold that image with her for the rest of her life, and even though she would soon confront Wesker, likely signing her life away, it would still be too long for the raven-haired woman. Ada sighed, and picked up her TMP, proceeding in the direction that Wesker had escaped to. The ex-spy knew that killing Albert Wesker was highly unlikely, but nothing was impossible.

_Not impossible...just im_probable_..._

Ada crept through the hallways silently, as any skilled assassin would, eyeing each and every corner and crevice, so that there would be no nasty surprises waiting for her. Her meticulous and alert behavior had always paid off in the past, and she wasn't about to change anything now. Especially now, when there was always so much on the line, and you could lose your life at a single slip up. The corridors were eerily quiet, and if Ada wasn't always so calm in these situations, it might have been unnerving. She approached a large ebony door, and cautiously opened it, sweeping the TMP from side to side, ready to fire at anything that moved. The room was dark, but Ada could see an expensive desk, complete with a computer, for somebody's filing needs. The room had no windows, but there was plenty of filing cabinets, and personal notes scattered about. This was an office.

_Wesker's office._

It appeared as if the room was vacant, so the ex-assassin stepped inside, aiming her weapon at the desk. She had almost reached the workspace, when the door behind her suddenly slammed shut. Ada quickly spun around, and locked eyes with Albert Wesker. Before she could even think of squeezing the trigger, the former S.T.A.R.S. captain easily swatted the TMP from her hands, leaving the Eurasian woman slightly stunned. Neither person moved for several moments, each waiting for the other to make the first move. It was Wesker who finally broke the tension by smirking evilly.

"Miss Wong, I've been watching you for some time." he admitted, folding his arms over his chest. Ada stood quiet, silently seething at Wesker's very presence.

"The spy that I sent into Raccoon City was not the same spy that returned. I suppose that I've known all along why you changed, but I had high expectations for you." Wesker continued in his British accent, making the dialect sound sinister.

"I gave you the benefit of the doubt, with the hope that, in time, you'd see the error of your ways, and restore the bright future that you had with the company." he explained, pausing to allow his words to sink in. Ada still didn't respond, so the man in black progressed with his speech.

"However, there was an unforeseen participant in our little game. There was something about that Leon Kennedy, wasn't there Miss Wong?" Wesker taunted, causing Ada's blood to boil.

_This is what he wants Ada. He wants to infuriate you, and cause you to make a stupid mistake. Just keep your mouth shut._

"I must admit...I underestimated Agent Kennedy. I never expected a simple-minded fool like him to warm the icy heart of Ada Wong." the former S.T.A.R.S. captain topped off his insulting remark with another sickening smile. A smile that Ada would have loved to wipe off of his face.

"As a matter of fact, I find increasingly ironic that you, of all people Miss Wong, would allow yourself to be lulled into silly delusions of some fantasy world." Wesker chuckled at his own words.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Ada snapped, finally losing her cool and unleashing her inner fury with her words, which were heavily laced with vehemence. Wesker chuckled again, having accomplished what he wanted, which was to get the ex-spy to speak. It was the only provocation that Wesker required, and he swiftly struck the Eurasian beauty with the outside of his gloved hand. The force of the blow leveled Ada, and she hit the floor boisterously. The woman in red coughed violently, once again tasting the bitter flavor of copper.

"After all these years Miss Wong, it seems you haven't learned a thing. I thought that your "relationship" with Jon would have taught you better, but it appears not." Wesker replied, as cryptically as possible. Ada glared up at her former boss furiously, trying to decipher the meaning behind his words.

"Jon believed that you loved him. So much so, that he swore it, even during his final hours. Just as you are now, laying there, _presuming_ that Kennedy loves you. Or rather, _loved_ you." the former S.T.A.R.S. leader clarified.

"You don't know anything about Leon." Ada accused, wiping blood from her lower lip, which was throbbing.

"You honestly believe that he loved you? That he _could _love someone like you?" Wesker sneered incredulously. The raven-haired woman lowered her gaze to the floor, garnering a sick laugh from the man in black.

"This isn't fantasy Miss Wong. This is reality. And in reality, the "good guys" hardly ever win. I thought that you knew this as well." he continued, taking a step towards the ex-assassin.

"You were a top-notch assassin; the best of the best. You were, and still _are_, a killer. Do you believe that a boy scout like Kennedy would forget about that? Do you think that he would have been able to look beyond that, and actually trust you?" Wesker questioned, savoring Ada's silence. The woman in red continued to stare at the floor, unable to look her former boss. She felt tears well up in her eyes, and she struggled to regain control.

_What if...? No. He's lying...this is Wesker. He ALWAYS lies._

"Not to mention all the times that _you_ screwed _him_ over. I seriously doubt that Kennedy trusted you, let alone _loved _you." Wesker finished his brutal speech, and took another step towards the Eurasian beauty, noticing that tears were streaming down her soft, porcelain-like cheeks. The ex-S.T.A.R.S. captain merely chuckled at the sight, and crossed his arms in a disapproving manner.

"Take a look at yourself Miss Wong. Oh, how you've fallen from grace. You were the number one spy at my disposal, and now you're laying on the floor, reduced to bitter tears...like some pathetic child." the man in black taunted, taking another step closer. He was now hovering over the sobbing form of Ada, smirking triumphantly.

"As I've said before Miss Wong, the "good guys" hardly ever win. You made your choice when you turned your back on Umbrella, and now you, just like Mr. Kennedy, will lose." he informed, and like the hand of God reaching into the cauldron full of unworthy souls to cast them into the abyss of Hell, Wesker plucked Ada from the floor by her neck. She could see his disgusting smile through her blurry vision, as she desperately gasped for air. Her energy, as well as her sight, was fading fast, and soon Ada had stopped struggling and closed her eyes, accepting defeat. She thought that she would lose consciousness soon, until Leon popped into her thoughts.

_"Bit of advice, try using knives next time. Works better for close encounters."_

Ada's eyes snapped open, remembering the tactical knife that she had received from the soldier. Her right hand darted to her thigh holster, gripping the hilt of the blade. She quickly thrust the knife up, completely penetrating Wesker's left wrist. The former S.T.A.R.S. leader roared in pain, abruptly tossing Ada into a wall as if she were a rag doll. She bounced off the smooth surface, and viciously fell to the unforgiving floor. She landed on her elbow hard, sharply yelping in response. Ada favored her elbow, as Wesker pried the sharp surprise from his wrist, tossing it in anguish once his task had been completed. He set his sights on Ada again, his eyes flashing red from behind his dark sunglasses. He was at her side in a flash, glaring angrily down at the raven-haired woman.

"For that little stunt, you will join the former S.T.A.R.S. members in my personal torture chamber." Wesker spat, brutally kicking Ada in her head, as she had done to Hunnigan. Before Ada's vision faded to black, one thought kept crossing her mind.

_We'll be together soon Leon..._

Blood. He could definitely taste blood. His left arm throbbed, and upon further inspection, the agent realized that it was almost useless. He opened his blue eyes for the first time in what seemed like an eternity, and attempted to sit up. Pain rocketed through his chest, but he managed to struggle up to a sitting position. The blonde man soon discovered the cause of the pain in his left arm, upon seeing the blood that seeped from the gunshot wound. He felt like he had been hit with a truck, and it didn't take long for him to remember why.

_I was shot four times...by Wesker._

Leon groaned, and pulled himself to his feet, checking for other injuries. Apparently, his left arm and chest had taken the worst trauma, but he also felt minor pain in his head. The agent assumed that his head probably hit the floor after he lost consciousness. Leon also figured that Wesker had was probably already gone, believing that the job was finished.

_But where is...oh my God..._

"Ada." Leon breathed out, his eyes wide with fear.

--

_Hmmm...I think I may have raised more questions than I answered with this chapter. Oh well. I'm sorry that it's a bit short, but I figured that you guys would appreciate all killer, no filler._

_lol I just realized that the whole "hand of God" quote was probably the longest simile in history...I don't know how to explain it, it just kinda popped in there. Also, I'd like to explain (in case you didn't know) why Hunnigan called Ada "Ramba". This is kind of a joke, and it's basically the feminine form of "Rambo". You know, because Ada was shooting...a lot...kind of like Rambo...moving on!_

_Okay the quote that I used in the beginning...well, I just thought that it sounded cool lol. No...honestly though, I thought it could symbolize...something. But yeah, you'll have to figure that out for yourselves. Anyway, the quote is by a Peruvian Guerrilla General...I'm not sure exactly who though lol._

_Thanks to all who left me your awesome reviews and feedback, and if you see any flaws or have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask!!_


	16. Chapter 15 : Bad Moon Rising

**Disclaimer : The Resident Evil franchise, and all of it's characters belong to Capcom.**

--

_"I won't be told anymore,  
__That I've been brought down in this storm,  
__And left so far out from the shore,  
__That I can't find my way back, my way anymore..."_

The realization hit Leon like a ton of bricks. He remembered finally catching up with the beautiful Eurasian woman, and noticing her eyes change quickly from relief to fear. After that, he remembered turning around to see Wesker, and blacking out soon afterwards. Now Ada was gone, and Leon's stomach churned uneasily as he debated with himself over her absence. The agent felt sick, as only two possibilities came to mind. Either Ada was pursuing the deadly ex-S.T.A.R.S. member, or she had suffered the same fate as Leon. The blonde man's head quickly surveyed the hallway, but he didn't see any other blood than his own, and of Wesker's private militia.. Also, if she had been killed, he was pretty sure that no one would have disturbed her body, and she would still be present.

_Ada is a vindictive woman...if you cross her once, she'll cross you back twice...oh no..._

Leon knew in his heart that Ada most likely thought that he was dead, or else she would have stayed by his side. But, she was gone; leaving him just as he requested, should something go wrong. Well, something did go wrong, and now Leon was alone again, sick with worry.

_If Wesker so much as...I'll kill him. I'll kill him with my bare hands..._

The government agent's left arm was now aching with a dull pain; a throbbing sensation, that wouldn't seem to leave. The bullet was lodged somewhere in his shoulder, and trying to lift his arm was like trying to lift an anvil. However, it was possible, and while Leon's pain tolerance was considerably high, he didn't think that his left arm would be of any use if, and when he fought Wesker. The bullet wound in his shoulder was the most severe injury, but the 9mm rounds felt like they had cracked a rib or two. There was nothing Leon could do about his ribs, so he decided to concentrate on his arm. Picking up one of the soldier's TMP, he quickly ducked into a nearby supply closet for cover, and unsheathed his combat knife. Leon wearily smiled at his own reflection, catching a glimpse of his battered body in the smooth, mirror sheen blade. Lowering his gaze from his knife to his arm, the agent groaned, displeased with what was to come. Leon hastily searched the small closet, and after finding a small bottle of sterile alcohol and gauze, began his procedure. The blonde man doused the blade of his knife in the alcohol, successfully sterilizing his operating tool. Leon held the gauze tightly with his teeth, and with a heavy sigh, dug the blade into his shoulder. His teeth gritted uncomfortably as he tunneled through his own flesh, attempting to find the alien piece of lead. The agent grunted, and made other strange noises that he'd never heard from his throat before, but he finally managed to pry what was left of the 9mm bullet out. It fell to the tile floor, lightly ringing out when it struck, spraying tiny droplets of crimson liquid in every direction. Leon's shoulder was now heavily bleeding, and he was starting to feel faint. He quickly poured more alcohol on his shoulder, ignoring the pain that followed.

_Now for the tough part..._

Leon grasped the TMP firmly with his right hand, and emptied the clip into the wall. The agent estimated that he had wasted about 150 bullets, and the barrel of the automatic weapon was smoking. Burying his teeth in the gauze again for what was to come, the blonde man embedded the scalding gun metal from the barrel of the TMP onto his bleeding wound. A deep growl of pain reverberated from Leon's throat, and the smell of his own burning flesh filled his nostrils. Unable to bear the pain any longer, the government agent pulled the gun away, and examined his injury. The intense heat from the TMP successfully cauterized the hole in Leon's arm, slowly down the flow of blood dramatically. The blonde man lowered himself to the floor, breathing heavily, and sweating from the stress that he had just endured. His arm felt like it was on fire, but at least he didn't have to worry about bleeding to death. Leon poured the remainder of the alcohol on his arm, and while it stung lightly from the sterilizing liquid, it didn't add to the sore ache that the agent already felt. Using the gauze that he had been biting on to silence the sounds of agony, Leon quickly wrapped his injured shoulder up. His task completed, the blonde man rested against the wall, and attempted to slow his breathing back to normal. He knew that he couldn't rest for too long, because he still had to find a certain somebody. Somebody that Leon didn't think that he could live without. Somebody that he _wouldn't_ live without.

_I'm coming Ada...where ever you are, I'm coming..._

Leon pulled himself up at that thought, unwilling to waste more time when the woman that he loved potentially faced peril. As he pulled himself up, he noticed a bottle of highly potent acid, that was used for unclogging pipes. Hoping that he wouldn't need his knife for anymore surgery, Leon jabbed the blade into the side of the bottle, until it was soaked with the poisonous liquid. Satisfied, he finally sheathed his combat knife, and picked up the empty TMP, exiting the closet cautiously. Miraculously, the automatic rounds fired off by the submachine gun didn't alarm any guards, and Leon found the corridor exactly as he had left it. He hastily searched the fallen militia men for extra TMP ammunition, and managed to find a couple of extra clips. It appeared as if their bodies had already been searched, most likely by Ada, so Leon began traveling in the direction that Wesker had appeared from. His instinct had never failed him before, and there was no doubt in his mind that the woman in red had followed the former S.T.A.R.S. captain. He entered the new hallway, and found another slaughtered team of soldiers.

_Yep...she's been here..._

He began walking toward the militia men, when something caught his eye. Crimson colors stained the walls to Leon's left, so he quickly went over to investigate them. The dark red liquid clashed with the white walls, and Leon's head began to spin.

_If they came from behind her, she could have been caught off guard. And this blood is still fresh...oh God, please don't be Ada's..._

Training his TMP in front of him, the government agent made his way to a large ebony door. The dark wood stood out on the pale white walls, and Leon figured something important was stored inside. Even if there wasn't, the blonde man's training told him to investigate anyway. The United States government trained all of their agents to search every square inch of a building, as important evidence could be located anywhere. Leon turned the golden door knob cautiously, and using his shoulder, thrust the onyx-colored door open. The room was very dark, almost resembling the very door that allowed access, and Leon had to squint his eyes to see. The only light that was authorized was the florescent glow being emitted from the hallway, and the blonde man's vision still hadn't adjusted. He was about to step in anyway, throwing caution to the wind, when he saw it. At the end of room, sat a small workspace, housing a computer and several memos. The desk faced the entrance, and the large leather computer chair was turned in the opposite direction, towards the wall. But none of that concerned Leon, whose eyes rested in the shadows to the right. Opening the door a little further to allow more light to wash over the tenebrous office, the agent could now make out a familiar soft fabric. The silky scarlet apparel seemed to flow freely from a common origin, resembling blood pooling around a body. The common origin was the Eurasian woman, her opaque hair clashing with her smooth, cream-colored skin. She was laying on the floor, unmoving except for the steady rise and fall of her chest with every breath that she took.

"Ada!" Leon exclaimed, taking a step towards the fallen woman. As soon as the agent's foot hit the ground, the large, black leather computer chair swiveled in place, now facing the entrance. The blonde man was caught off guard, but he quickly raised his TMP, training it on the mystery person.

_God dammit...I should've known..._

The dark sunglasses immediately gave away the identity of the man. The last time Leon saw those sunglasses, the only thing that he could make out was his own startled reflection. Wesker also had his weapon trained, the same Beretta that had fired off three 9mm bullets into the government agent's chest, and one into his shoulder. However, the weapon was not trained on Leon, and instead was focused on the unconscious woman in red. The handgun's laser sight danced on Ada's jet black hair, daring Leon to make a move.

"It would be wise to drop your weapon Agent Kennedy." Wesker informed with his signature disgusting smirk. Leon hated the thought of obeying Wesker's orders without putting up a fight, but he wasn't about to put Ada's life in danger. Not now that he could see that she was alive and breathing. The blonde man tossed the submachine gun to the floor, where it clattered noisily upon impact. With a low chuckle, Wesker replaced his Beretta in his holster, and set his elbows on the desk, joining the finger tips of his two hands.

"Mr. Kennedy, I see you've survived. You used perhaps the oldest trick in the book too." the former S.T.A.R.S. leader added thoughtfully.

"Yeah, it helped to pay a visit to your armory." Leon replied, taking a slow step towards Ada. However, this action didn't go unnoticed by Wesker, who immediately trained his Beretta on Leon's head.

"I can assure you that Miss Wong is still alive. Your actions will decide how much longer she will remain so. Now, step back towards the entrance, won't you?" he commanded, and when Leon complied, he once again holstered his handgun.

"What the hell are we doing here Wesker? Shooting the breeze?" Leon demanded angrily. Wesker smiled, and stroked his chin thoughtfully, effectively testing the government agent's patience.

"You know why I'm here, and what I want to do. I'm sure Hunnigan told you all about my plans." Leon continued, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"Indeed she did Agent Kennedy. However, I would like to hear it from you. Why are you here?" Wesker sneered, leaning back in his computer chair casually, as if it were just another day at work. The blonde man sighed irritably, but decided to humor the older man.

"We came here seeking evidence to prove me and Ada's innocence. That was _my_ main goal. My secondary goal is to kill _you_." Leon stated simply, garnering another chuckle from the man in black.

"Of course. If I may ask another question, what is your main motive for wanting me dead Agent Kennedy?" Wesker questioned, eyeing the goverment agent attentively.

"The T-Virus for starters. Then, there's always the whole Raccoon City incident." the blonde man answered, glaring back at the older man. The former S.T.A.R.S. captain smirked and leaned forward, a little less casually.

"I almost feel as though we've had this conversation before, Kennedy." Wesker quipped, sinisterly tapping his fingers on the top of the desk.

"Well, forgive me if that wasn't the answer that you wanted. But there's just too many reasons to want you dead." Leon shot back, glancing nervously at Ada's unconscious body. He wanted nothing more than to run to her and gently shake her awake to tell her that everything would be alright. He wanted to hold her and stroke her soft opaque hair like he did days before; times that now seemed like years ago.

"Do not insult my intelligence Agent Kennedy. You may be a boy scout, but your main motive isn't Raccoon City, or the T-Virus for that matter. If you are going to hate me, at least do it honestly." Wesker challenged, causing the younger man to quickly snap his gaze back towards that man in black. As much as Leon hated to admit it, Wesker was right. Ever since their last meeting in England, he only had one main reason for wanting the former S.T.A.R.S. member dead. And, as selfish as it was, the blonde man's main reason for wanting Wesker dead had nothing to do with Raccoon City, or bio weapons.

"Fine. Here's the truth. I haven't forgotten what you did to Kevin. I have to live with the memory each and everyday, and wonder to myself. I have to wonder if there's more that I could have done." Leon admitted solemnly.

"Let your conscience rest easy Agent Kennedy, there was no saving Mr. Ryman. Fate has a plan for us all. Are you a believer in fate Leon?" Wesker asked, patiently awaiting his answer. The government agent was a little taken aback by Wesker's last question, as he had never heard the older man refer to anyone by their first name.

"Maybe." Leon replied evasively. Wesker nodded in understanding, and finally stood up from his computer chair. The younger man tensed uneasily at the former S.T.A.R.S. captain's actions, but remained still.

"Well then, let's hypothetically assume that you do. Since we are, let us also assume that I didn't have a hand in the matter. Let's say that fate guided that bullet. Now, why do you honestly think that Mr. Ryman was killed instead of you, Agent Kennedy?" the man in black implored seriously. There was no smirk or chuckle, or even a hint of contempt in his voice. Leon thought hard about Wesker's question, searching his mind and philosophy for an answer. He wasn't sure that he even believed in destiny and fate, but there was only one reason that kept popping into the blonde man's head. Leon turned his attention to that very reason, who was still laying on the tile floor, unconscious. Wesker followed Leon's gaze, smirking at what he saw.

"Of course. You believe that the reason fate chose you to continue was so you and Miss Wong could be reunited, and have another chance at "love". Is that correct?" the ex-S.T.A.R.S. leader inquired, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Well, if there is such a thing as fate, that is the only reason that I can see. Before we were reunited, I had nothing. Now, I've found something worth fighting for. I've found some_body _worth living for....worth _dying_ for" Leon affirmed, taking another step towards Ada's resting form. The man in black made no attempt to stop the government agent, which caused Leon to question Wesker's motives. The blonde man was about to throw caution to the wind, and run the rest of the way, until the former S.T.A.R.S. captain spoke up.

"Mr. Kennedy, it was a French writer, by the name of Antoine De Saint Exupery who said "Love does not consist of gazing at each other, but in looking together in the same direction." How are you so sure that Miss Wong is looking in the same direction as you?" Wesker questioned, and even though his eyes were concealed by the dark sunglasses, Leon could tell that he was eyeing Ada.

"I know what this is about Wesker. Don't try psychology with me." the government agent rebutted. The man in black clearly wasn't expecting the reaction that he recieved, and his eyebrows shot up in surprise. However, Wesker quickly regained his compsure, and chuckled lightly.

"Whatever do you mean Agent Kennedy?" Wesker questioned, wearing his signature sinister smirk. Leon sighed in annoyance, feeling like the older man was leading him in circles.

"You know damn well what I mean. I see right through you. You're trying to get me to question my relationship with Ada, but it isn't going to work." the blonde man assured, crossing his arms as a definitive statement.

"So, you're in a relationship, are you?" the ex-S.T.A.R.S. member asked smugly.

"Yes. We are." Leon responded confidently. Wesker scoffed, and stepped out from behind his desk. The younger man kept his gaze locked with the man in black, staying on constant guard. Leon didn't trust Wesker the slightest bit, and knew that he had to be alert.

"All relationships are built upon the foundation of trust. You can't tell me that you honestly trust...-" the man in black began, but was cut off by the government agent.

"You can stop right there. The answer is yes." Leon informed, undaunted by the older man's determination.

"How unfortunate." Wesker stated with a frown. The younger man decided to quickly change the subject, as he didn't like where this one was headed.

"Level with me here. Johnson was never on your payroll, was he?" the blonde man implored, swiftly shifting his eyes to Ada for a split second.

_Come on Ada! I can't stall much longer! Please wake up honey...please..._

"I'll tell you the truth Agent Kennedy. I am a fair man, after all." the former S.T.A.R.S. leader started, curling his lips into another treacherous smirk.

_Yeah...okay..._

"The only government agent that is currently on my "payroll" is Miss Hunnigan. I'm afraid that Agent Johnson was innocent." Wesker finished, and began pacing back in forth, almost impatiently.

"So he _was_ just another casualty. You really don't care who you kill, do you?" Leon probed, his cerulean eyes following every step that the older man took. However, the man in black stopped pacing at the agent's words.

"Well...no. I do not. But, it wasn't me that killed Agent Johnson." Wesker pointed out smoothly. It was Leon's turn to chuckle, for the first time since entering the Umbrella base.

"You ordered Hunnigan to do your dirty work. You're just as responsible as she is. You know, Charles Manson gave the same weak defense." Leon added thoughtfully, thinking back to the trials of the early 1970's. The ex-S.T.A.R.S. member merely smiled at the blonde man's words, apparently in agreement.

"Ah yes...me and Mr. Manson have very much in common. We're both accused of being insane, when we are actually quite the opposite. We both share dreams of conquering the world. And, I'm sure that the list goes on. However, there is one _major _difference between myself and Manson." Wesker announced, grinning devilishly. A grin that went unnoticed by the younger man, who once again was focused on Ada.

"Yeah? What's that?" Leon questioned half-heartedly. Pain rocketed through the agent's chest and arm, and he hit the floor hard. For a split second, Leon's vision clouded over, and he gasped for air desperately, clutching his chest with his good arm.

_What the hell just happened?_

Wesker's laugh hit the blonde man almost as hard as his fist, and Leon silently cursed himself for being so careless in such a dangerous man's presence.

"Manson and I are different because I am smarter, Mr. Kennedy. That is why I caught you off guard. That is why Mason is behind bars, and I am not. And, that is why I will continue to live, until my objective is complete." Wesker informed, standing above the government agent, with his arms folded arrogantly. Leon was seething at this point, and without hesitation, swiftly turned his body to deliver a forceful kick to the back of the older man's calves. Wesker was taken by surprise, and his feet betrayed him, causing him to land on his back. As soon as Leon heard the man in black grunt in astonishment, he quickly sprang up and grabbed his TMP. Wesker was back on his feet in no time, but the blonde man was ready. Before the former S.T.A.R.S. captain could even turn to face his enemy, Leon swept the submachine gun, squeezing the trigger simultaneously. A burst of rounds struck the back of Wesker's knees, instantly dropping him to the tile floor again. The older man initially bellowed in pain, grasping his new wounds, but Leon didn't care. He ran to Ada's side, gently picking her up and using his arm to support her limp form.

"Ada? Can you hear me? Please wake up...please...come on honey..." Leon pleaded, stroking her soft, opaque locks. He delicately placed a kiss on her forehead, hoping that his touch would wake her. However, Ada remained motionless, tossing the agent deeper into despair. He wasn't sure how much time they had until Wesker recuperated and regained strength, which would ultimately lead to physical retaliation.

"Baby, come on...you're stronger than this, I know you. Please gorgeous...come back to me..." Leon begged, burrowing his face into Ada's hair. When she lightly moaned, the blonde man thought that he had imagined it. Regardless, he quickly pulled back to look at the Eurasian beauty's face. Ada slightly stirred, and her eyes slowly fluttered open. She looked around in confusion, but when her jade eyes finally focused on the government agent, they began to tear in disbelief.

"L-Leon?" Ada stammered in amazement. He nodded in assurance, and smiled in relief.

"Welcome back." Leon said softly, unconsciously echoing his words in Raccoon City. The woman in red couldn't bring herself to form words, so she instead tightly embraced the blonde man.

"We have to hurry Ada, before...-" Leon's sentence was cut off, when a strong hand grabbed his right shoulder blade and tossed him, as if he was merely a weightless obstacle. The government agent sailed through the air, and skidded towards the room's entrance upon landing. Gritting his teeth in misery, Leon fought to stand, only to be met with a vicious punch, which connected on the younger man's cheek. Leon cried out in pain, and once again fell to the floor. The blonde man looked up, just as Wesker reached down to deliver more damage. His instinct kicked in, and Leon evasively rolled behind the older man, elbowing Wesker with as much force as possible in the back of his head.

"Ada! Regroup with the others. I'll hold him off!" Leon declared, as the man in black stumbled forward, momentarily stunned. The agent hoped that Ada would listen, as he didn't have time to wait for a reply. Wesker rapidly spun around, extending his left arm in the hope of landing a brutal backhand. Leon hastily ducked to avoid being struck, and retaliated with a hard right to the older man's ribs. The punch didn't faze Wesker in the slightest, so Leon tried another body shot with his left hand. However, the blonde man completely forgot about his injured shoulder, which made his second strike much slower than his first. Wesker easily caught the punch with his right hand, and began to apply an inhuman amount of pressure that brought Leon to his knees.

"This is why heroes always fail Mr. Kennedy. Because they arrogantly dare to believe that "good" will always triumph." Wesker taunted, as he squeezed the younger man's hand tighter. Leon grunted and gritted his teeth against the pain, which at this point was excruciating. He didn't know how much longer he could hold on, but an angelic sound interrupted his thoughts. It was a fast paced clacking against tile floor, signifying that the woman in red hadn't listened. Ada spun in mid-air, connecting with a strong back roundhouse kick that took Wesker by surprise. The ex-S.T.A.R.S. leader released Leon's hand, and awkwardly stumbled forward. The man in black whirled around angrily, eager to see who had attacked him.

"Who dares, wins, Wesker." Ada quipped with a smirk, looking generally pleased with her actions. Wesker however looked infuriated, and seemed to immediately teleport in front of the ex-assassin. Before the Eurasian woman could react, he clutched her by her throat, dangling her several feet from the ground. Ada had found herself in this situation earlier, but she was now without the knife that spared her life last time. She kicked desperately, remembering how much she hated being in this predicament. However, the woman in red was alone last time. Quickly pulling out his combat knife, Leon plunged the blade directly through Wesker's calf muscle.

"Damn!" Wesker growled in agony, instantly dropping Ada, who hastily gulped down large quantites of air. The knife's edge protruded from the former S.T.A.R.S. captain's shin, and it appeared as if the blade had penetrated through his tibia. The ex-spy joined the agent's side as Wesker grasped the knife. Leon grabbed Ada's hand, staring deeply into her eyes as the man in black pulled the knife out, grunting in pain.

"Listen Ada. I'll keep him distracted. You just search his desk for evidence." Leon whispered, and hoped that Wesker's enhanced body didn't also have enhanced hearing.

"But...you can't...-" Ada began, but was cut off.

"Just trust me Ada. Find some evidence to prove our innocence...I can handle Wesker. Trust me." Leon repeated, still clutching onto the Eurasian beauty's hand. He offered a reassuring smile, and she silently agreed, with some reluctance. Wesker began walking towards the couple, no doubt with evil intentions in his mind. Ada quickly kissed Leon on the cheek, and smiled coyly at his reaction.

"For luck." she assured. Leon nodded, and stepped in front of Ada protectively as the man in black continued his approach. The couple slowly released their grip, savoring the feel of their contact, as they allowed their fingers to slide away and finally part. Leon immediately charged towards Wesker, planting his boot in the older man's chest, and sending him tumbling backwards. Ada saw her opening, and using quickness and stealth, she made her way to Wesker's desk, and began rummaging through it's contents. Leon noticed that Wesker wasn't as swift on getting back up as he had been earlier, but the ex-S.T.A.R.S. member managed to struggle to his feet. However, the older man gripped the back of his head, and seemed a little unsteady.

_That kick couldn't have done that...what the hell is wrong with him?_

Before Leon could ponder that thought any more, Wesker quickly tackled him to the ground. The force caused the two men to slide into the hallway, leaving Ada alone in the office. While the agent was on his back, the man in black rested on his knees at Leon's left. Wesker gracelessly closed his left hand around the younger man's throat, instantly constricting the flow of air with his vice-like grip. Leon was struggling to free himself, when he noticed something odd about Wesker's arm. Every vein was completely visible, having turned a deep purple color. The older man's arm almost looked like road map, charting out future destinations with the use of numerous, oddly shaped lines. Gathering an idea, Leon hastily kicked his right leg up, his boot connecting with Wesker's temple. There was an audible cracking sound, and the signature sunglasses that Wesker always wore, fell to the ground, shattering on impact. The force of the kick also caused the former S.T.A.R.S. captain to release his hold, giving Leon time to stand up. For the first time, the two men locked eyes, and Leon discovered what the dark sunglasses had always concealed. Wesker's eyes had an unusual yellow color with a hint of red, and the black pupil was elongated, resembling a cat's. But there was something else that Leon's government training picked up on, that was more important than the hue of the older man's eyes. Unconsciously, Wesker was squinting, apparently irritated with the glow of florescent lighting that was being emitted from the ceiling.

_Maybe his eyes are ultra sensitive..._

"What the hell is going on?" Wesker questioned, to no one in particular as he looked at his arms. His veins had managed to turn a deeper shade of purple, and his face was no longer spared, as it too began to resemble a road map.

"The knife. It was coated with a poisonous substance." Leon answered, inconspicuously reaching behind his back for the the cylindrical object that hung from his belt. The agent had just figured out the answer for himself, as he remembered being back in the supply closet.

"You?! You did this?!" Wesker roared, grabbing the younger man by his shirt, and lifting him from the ground.

"Give it up Wesker. It's over. You've lost." Leon stated, grasping the lifeline that was behind his back. Wesker chuckled, and pulled the Beretta from his holster.

"I believe that _you've _lost, Agent Kennedy." the older man retorted, pressing the handgun's barrel into the blonde man's neck.

_Shouldn't have done that Wesker..._

Leon pulled the pin, and released the blue grenade from his hand, allowing it to fall to the floor. The government agent quickly closed his eyes, and the grenade exploded immediately on impact. The man in black bellowed in pain, and instantly released his hold on Leon. The younger man scrambled to his feet, and watched Wesker blindly thrash around, before putting all of his strength into his right arm. It was the hardest that Leon had ever punched anybody to his recollection, and the impact leveled Wesker. The older man laid on the floor, obviously taken off guard by the attack. The blonde man searched his inventory for a weapon to finally finish the ex-S.T.A.R.S member off for good, but he couldn't find anything that was powerful enough. He was about to give up, when a familiar voice rang through the air.

"Use this handsome." Ada purred, tossing a magnum in the agent's direction. Leon easily caught the weapon, and quickly examined it. The magnum was a Killer-7, and that fact alone froze Leon.

_The same one? It can't be the same one...the gun that killed Kevin..._

Shaking off his thoughts, Leon walked to the older man's side, who was still lying on the floor. Wesker was still blind, and oblivious to what Ada had just supplied the blonde man with. Without a word, Leon aimed the magnum at Wesker's chest.

_For Ada. For Kevin. For Cindy, Chris, Jill, Johnson, and Rebecca. For the citizens of Raccoon City._

Every name that passed through Leon's mind earned their own bullet in Wesker's chest and abdomen. Before he had even realized it, the government agent had emptied the entire clip, and the gun was now only responding in clicks. Shaking his head, Leon lowered the gun slowly. Wesker was enveloped in a crimson pool, and no longer moving. The large holes in the former S.T.A.R.S. leader's chest and abdomen allowed the blood to flow like wine, never stopping until Wesker was dry.

"The self-destruct sequence has been activated. This sequence may not be aborted. Two minutes until self-destruct." an automated voice rang out, interrupting any thoughts that were in Leon's mind.

"Hunnigan..." Leon growled, meeting Ada's eyes.

"It's never easy, is it?" the woman in red quipped, holding a tape firmly in her hands.

"Evidence?" Leon asked, as he started running down the hall. The Eurasian beauty was hot on his heels, as the couple navigated through the long corridors.

"Oh yeah." Ada replied, not wasting her breath to explain any further. They hastily rounded a corner, and almost smashed into Hunk and the rest of his team.

"Happen to know the way out?" Leon asked, breathing heavily. Jill and Rebecca looked relieved, and the younger woman was carrying several manila folders. It appeared as if the former S.T.A.R.S. members had found some evidence of their own.

"Yeah, follow me!" Hunk answered, leading the way, followed by Jill and Rebecca. Leon and Ada shrugged, and hoped to hell that Hunk knew where he was going.

"One minute until self-destruct." the automated voice taunted, as the five team members sprinted through the endless maze of hallways. They seemed to run forever, but finally, the corridors seemed to become more familiar to Leon. They passed by dead militia men, and blood stained halls, getting closer and closer to their destination. When they entered the hallway that led to the entrance, the entire team breathed a silent sigh of relief.

"Thirty seconds until self-destruct." the automated voice informed, as the team smashed into the entrance doors. It seemed like ages since they had felt the warmth of the sun, but they could waste no time enjoying such things at the moment. The Hummer that they had used to arrive at the Umbrella base was full of bullet holes, but the team piled in anyway, hoping that the vehicle was still capable of transporting them. Jill tried the ignition, and while the engine turned, the Hummer wouldn't awaken.

"Come on you piece of shit! Start damn you!" Jill cursed desperately, mirroring the rest of the team's silent thoughts. Finally, as if touched by the finger of God Himself, the Hummer chugged to life. Jill instantly put the SUV into drive, and slammed on the accelerator, causing the wheels to spin. The vehicle eventually found traction, and soon the team was speeding away from the doomed base. Everyone seemed to hold their breath, waiting for the Umbrella building to explode, and when the deafening explosion occured, there was a sense of comfort and contentment felt. Ada grabbed on to Leon, finally able to do what she had wanted when she first discovered that he was still alive. She snuggled her head tightly against his chest, and felt tears stinging in her eyes.

"How did you possibly survive?" she questioned, holding Leon securely, as if he would disappear is she did anything less. Leon smiled, remembering how much he had missed having moments like this with the woman that he loved. He pulled his shirt up, revealing the Kevlar vest that hugged his body, almost as tightly as Ada.

"Oldest trick in the book. I filched it from the armory that I found before meeting up with you." Leon explained, wrapping his good arm around the woman in red.

"Well, that would explain why I couldn't feel a heartbeat." Ada admitted, inhaling the agent's scent. It was a scent that the ex-assassin had missed _very_ much.

"Guess what?" the blonde man stated, a sly grin forming on his face.

"What?" the Eurasian woman asked, a little suspicious of her boyfriend's smile.

"Our coin has finally landed on it's edge." Leon replied, kissing her soft, raven-like hair affectionately.

"I love you..." Ada trailed off dreamily. She smiled and closed her eyes, all too happy to be back into the agent's arms.

"I love you too gorgeous." Leon informed, also closing his eyes. They held each other tightly until they had both fallen asleep, as the Hummer continued it's journey back to Curtina.

--

_And alas, with this chapter completed there is only one left. Granted, the epilogue may be short (possibly the shortest chapter so far), I hope that it will be sweet nonetheless._

_Okay, so the "quote" at the beginning...not really a quote at all. They are song lyrics from Madagascar, a song by Guns N' Roses. I had to add them, because oh my God, I've been waiting for their new album FOREVER!!! I'm getting it later today, but I've been listening to it on Myspace for three days straight lol._

_Also, the quote that Ada used (Who dares, wins) is the British Royal Airforce's motto (I'm pretty sure lol). Well, that's what they said in Metal Gear Solid 2 anyway..._

_Now, I'm not sure if a lot of the things that I did in this chapter are even possible, but this is fiction after all..._

_Such as, Leon jamming a knife through Wesker's tibia. I don't know if that's possible. I don't know if drain de-clogger(?) can poison a person, in the way that Leon did. And, I don't know if you can use a hot gun barrel to cauterize a wound. So yeah, maybe a little unrealistic...lol_

_Well, like I said, I'm hoping to have the final chapter up shortly, and I thank all of the readers and reviewers who have stuck with this story thus far. You guys...and of course, girls all rock!_


	17. Epilogue : Better

**Disclaimer : Capcom owns Resident Evil and all of it's characters...I don't. I own a computer, a small apartment, and a Great Dane by the name of Zeus.**

--

_"We've had our share of hard times,  
__But that's the price we paid,  
__And through it all we kept the promise that we made,  
__I swear you'll never be lonely..."_

"You've got a deal Agent Kennedy." Maxwell Pescner agreed, reaching across his desk to shake Leon's hand. The blonde man quickly accepted the older man's hand shake, and stood up from his seat.

"Thank you sir. I think that you'll find plenty of evidence against Umbrella in these folders." Leon informed, sliding several manila folders towards the seasoned government agent. Pescner quickly thumbed through the evidence, smiling at it's contents.

"This is good stuff Kennedy. Detailed reports on several viral experimentations, known Umbrella associates, and of course, the further affirmation of Agent Hunnigan's betrayal." Maxwell responded, still eyeing the Umbrella reports.

"So that means that all charges are clear, right? Exonerated?" Leon asked, wanting confirmation. His Superior leaned back in seat, gazing at his desk, and thoughtfully stroking his chin. His eyes slowly rose to meet the younger man's, and a smile formed on his face.

"Of course. A deal's a deal. Let's just be thankful that nobody was seriously injured, on either side." Pescner stated, gathering the folders, and tapping them on his desk so that their contents were neat and organized.

"Absolutely. I still feel bad about the agents who were injured while we were on our way to the airport though." the blonde man confessed.

"Well, you were fed false information by Hunnigan. As were we. It was a simple mistake, nothing more." Maxwell assured.

"Yeah, it's been a pretty hectic month." Leon admitted with a small sigh. There was silence for a few minutes, as both men pondered all of the happenings in the past month.

"Well, as always, you never fail to impress Kennedy. I'm gonna give you two weeks off to recuperate, and get settled back in to your home. Oh, and tell Miss Wong to be expecting a phone call." the older agent added thoughtfully. Leon raised his eyebrows in surprise at his Superior's comment, and eyed Pescner suspiciously.

"May I ask what it will be regarding?" he questioned. Maxwell laughed heartily, and raised his palms is defeat.

"Take it easy Leon. I just meant that with Hunnigan's absence, we seem to have a new job slot to fill. And, from what I've heard, Miss Wong is more than qualified." Pescner clarified with a grin.

"Oh...yeah. I'll be sure to tell her." Leon replied with a laugh.

"Alright then. You're dismissed. Get some rest kid." the older agent offered, once again leaning back in his large office chair. The blonde man smiled, and began walking out of his Superior's office.

"Will do sir. See you in a couple of weeks." Leon assured, closing Pescner's office door. The government agent navigated through the familiar hallways of the agency's building, making his way to the lobby, and eventually outside. He studied his Jeep for a minute, taking a mental note that he needed to get the back window fixed, as well as all of the bullet holes. Shaking his head, Leon entered the SUV, which still started faithfully at the flick of the blondeman's wrist. He pulled out of the government parking lot, and took the shortest possible route home, eager to tell Ada the good news. Leon actually owed the good news to Jill, who was a key player in clearing Leon's name, as was Ashley Graham and her father. It was a great idea, thought of by Ada, when it was discovered that the tape that she had recovered was actually the security camera tape from Johnson's office. Leon called Ashley, who was the only person that still trusted the "rogue" government agent, and told her to meet Jill at a local restaurant. Once they met, Jill entrusted Ashley with the tape, who in turn gave the evidence to her father. After viewing the video, President Graham immediately acquitted Leon of the charges of first degree murder, which allowed the government agent to carry out the second part of his plan. The evidence that the ex-S.T.A.R.S. members had gathered proved to be useful, as it just cleared Ada of any criminal charges that she may have had. Two weeks ago Leon had freed the woman in red from Wesker's grasp, and he just now freed her from her past.

_Now there is absolutely nothing separating us..._

The sun was low in the west by the time Leon arrived at his apartment building. He grabbed the DVD case that rested in the passenger's seat, and hastily made his way inside. The elevator seemed to take it's time ascending to the forth floor, and when the doors finally opened, the agent rushed to his apartment as fast as his legs would allow. Taking a deep breath, Leon turned the knob and forced the door open, stepping inside to be greeted by the Eurasian beauty.

"What took you so long handsome?" Ada quipped, walking towards the blonde man to embrace him.

"Well, I had to make a couple of stops first." Leon replied, holding up the DVD case. The ex-assassin's eyes grew wide when she read the movie's title.

"You got Casablanca?!" she exclaimed, motioning towards the rectangular case. The agent allowed her to take the movie and look it over, as if she still didn't believe him.

"Yeah, I heard it was your favorite movie, even if it was made in 1942." he stated, leaning against the wall slyly.

"I can't believe you remembered. I can't wait to watch it later." Ada announced, setting the DVD on the coffee table.

"Later huh? I figured that you'd pop that thing in right now." Leon said with a grin. The Eurasian woman smiled coyly, and sauntered towards the agent, stopping her lips a few inches from his ear.

"Casablanca can wait Leon." she whispered, sending shivers down the blonde man's spine.

"Don't you even want to hear the good news?" Leon asked, turning his head so that his nose touched with the ex-spy's.

"Mmm...do tell." Ada responded, closing her arms around the government agent's torso.

"Well..." he began, grinning devilishly. Ada raised her eyebrows, and cocked her head to the side, waiting for his response. When he wouldn't give one, she rolled her eyes, and sighed in mock annoyance.

"Come on handsome...the suspense is _killing _me." she purred, using her index finger to draw circles on the ex-cop's well-toned chest.

"Pescner...well, he said that we had a deal." Leon finally revealed, smiling widely. Ada's eyes grew wide with disbelief, and she quickly embraced her love tightly. The couple remained in their embrace for several minutes, each just relishing this new type of feeling. The feeling of being truly free with the one that they loved. This new knowledge that they could walk down a street, or go to a restaurant without having to look over their shoulders. They could go for a drive, or even just sit on the couch together watching the news, without having to fear any consequences from Umbrella or the United States government. They could finally be together.

"Thank you." Ada mumbled into the blonde man's neck, as he caressed her back lovingly. Leon reached up, brushing a rogue strand of her soft, opaque hair from her eyes. He rested his index finger on her chin, slowly directing her lips closer, until they finally met. However, Ada didn't close her eyes as she usually did, and neither did Leon. Instead, they stared deeply into each others souls, as their tongues worked in unison, rotating and massaging the other. Before the couple knew it, they were stumbling into Leon's room, heading for his bed. It seemed as if some unseen entity was pushing them towards their ultimate goal, and they finally fell upon the soft mattress. Their clothes were shed, leaving nothing between the couple, as they maneuvered their bodies as close as possible. The electricity flowed freely between Leon and Ada, catapolting them into an almost spiritual state of being. Time appeared to slow to an abrupt halt, ceasing to exist as the lovers plunged deeper into their hypnotic trance, working together in perfect harmony to certify their love towards one another, in the most beautiful way possible.

Leon's skin was already moist, with both his own perspiration, and that of Ada's. His scent was incredibly intense, and remarkably strong; a musky aroma, that was heavily laced with passion, and other extreme emotions. Leon's essence filled the ex-spy's nostrils, fueling her concupiscence, and causing her to dig her fingernails deeper into the agent's back, urging him as close as possible. Ada now realized that there was a colossal difference between sex and making love. Sex was mostly used for selfish and greedy pleasure. It was for personal inclination, and satisfying your own lustful appetite. Making love was something more. Making love is a magnificent expression, almost it's own form of art. Making love is a poetic statement, self-less in it's nature. It is a feeling, a new feeling, unlike any other that Ada had ever experienced; to have a conversation with the man that she loved so deeply, even though not a single word had been uttered. The couple continued on their journey together, until they were pushed over the mountain of euphoria, and left panting in each others arms. However, the elation seemed to continue to hover in the air, surrounding the lovers.

"I love you Leon." Ada murmured softly against the government agent's chest. The Eurasian beauty wasn't quite sure what she should do at the moment; whether to cry, laugh, or just lay in her boyfriend's arms.

"You already showed me that honey. But, I love you too." Leon assured, pulling her closer into his arm embrace. The couple stayed like that for a long time, perhaps even hours, but they didn't care. They were too busy enjoying each others presence. However, fate had different plans, as the downstairs phone began to ring. Ada quickly got out of bed, and wrapped a white robe around her naked body.

"I'll get it Leon. Just stay here...I'll be right back." Ada offered, adding a wink to the end of her sentence. The blonde man grinned and nodded, watching the raven-haired woman slip out of his room. As soon as Ada was out of sight, Leon wasted no time in springing out of his bed. He hastily pulled on some boxers, and the pair of blue jeans that he had on earlier. His right hand shot into the jean's side pocket, confirming that the object was safely in place. The ex-cop grinned, and awaited the return of the former femme fatale. She returned shortly with a stunned look on her face, which prompted Leon to send her a questioning gaze.

"I...your boss just called. He offered me a job." Ada finally revealed, a smiling spreading on her face at her second sentence. The blonde man grinned again, and rapidly congratulated the ex-assassin with a hug.

"And? What'd you say?" Leon asked anxiously, pulling away from his girlfriend to allow her to speak.

"I said yes, of course!" she exclaimed, pulling the blonde man back into another embrace. He wrapped his left arm around her, inconspicuously reaching into his pocket with his right hand.

"That's great news honey. But...I've got another question for you. One that you'll hopefully also say yes to." the agent responded, gingerly thumbing the velvet material that made up the small box in his pocket.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Ada questioned, pulling away, with a confused looked on her face. The ex-cop smiled at how truly beautiful she looked at this very moment, and without another second of hesitation, plucked the box from his pocket. The new government agent's eyes grew wide when she saw the object in his hand, and tears instantly formed.

"This is for your ears only." Leon replied, popping open the small box with his thumb. The only thought that kept crossing through Leon's mind as he searched his heart for exactly the right words, was how the diamond on the ring seemed to sparkle even more when reflected in Ada's stunning jade eyes.

--

_Aww man...I told you guys that it would be short! I'll be surprised if I'm not lynched for this ending lol. Well...now you know why it's called "Don't Do Me Like That". Sorry readers...I did you like that. I'm sorry that I'm so evil...XD_

_Well, that was my first love scene ever, and I hope it was okay. I debated with myself for a long time on whether or not I should include it, but in the end I really wanted to show Leon and Ada's connection. It was not my intention to write smut...and I hope that I kept it Rated T. I wanted to show how making love is SUPPOSE to be. Hope I did alright lol._

_One last tiny thing. The lyrics used in the beginning are from the song "I Remember You", by Skid Row. Oh, and "This is for your ears only"...yeah another stolen MGS2 quote lol._

_Now for the thank you section! First, I'd like to thank all of the people from all over the world that took the time to read this. I sincerely hope that you enjoyed this story. I would also like to thank the people who have alerted and favorited my story. I won't list names on that part, but you know who you are. However, my biggest inspiration of all was everybody who reviewed. You guys and gals helped get this story where it is now, and I appreciate everyone who took time out of their busy schedule to send me some feedback. I will list those people, because I'm sure they don't care lol. Listed alphabetically, of course._

_**Ada Adore (**A great source of inspiration...thank you for your awesome fics Carly.**), Alaska Kennedy (**But...I just call her chica lol. Another awesome author, and friend.**), bankai179, Crimson-Butterfly89 (**Yet another incredibly talented writer. "Free" was one of the first fics that I read on this site.**), cross the bloodstained, Dante-SonofSparda-EX21 (**I'm still sorry that I killed Kevin dude XD**), Ddangerdan (**I'm glad SOMEBODY liked Hunnigan's betrayal XD**), Dragonthunder89, Future-RE movie director, Kahoko, Kryptonian250 (**This guy is just plain awesome lol**), MarnaLouw89 (**Hoop jy geniet Marna! I know that's all wrong...lol**), mj man (**Try to make another account dude! I'll be reading your fics in no time!**), Purple_Haze, Raito Akuma, Ritchyrich (**My brother from another mother! Maybe you'll finish this one day Ritchy...lol**), schroedingerfromgermany (**My biggest fan from Germany! I hope you liked the ending, my friend.**), The-Jaron, Theo, **and last but definitely not least, **Vieraheart15 (**Stay OFF the caffeine Michelle!! XD**)**_

_Okay, so now I am going to reveal all of the chapters, which were ALL song titles, and their artists._

_Story name - Don't Do Me Like That by Tom Petty And The Heartbreakers_

_Prologue - Slave To The Grind by Skid Row  
Chapter 1 - Eruption by Van Halen  
Chapter 2 - Slow Ride by Foghat  
Chapter 3 - Flying High Again by Ozzy Osbourne  
Chapter 4 - Anarchy In The U.K. by Sex Pistols  
Chapter 5 - Look What The Cat Dragged In by Poison  
Chapter 6 - Patience by Guns N' Roses  
Chapter 7 - Burnin' For You by Blue Oyster Cult  
Chapter 8 - More Than A Feeling by Boston  
Chapter 9 - No One Like You by Scorpions  
Chapter 10 - Heads I win, Tails You Lose by Ratt  
Chapter 11 - Come Together by Aerosmith (cover)  
Chapter 12 - Same Old Song And Dance by Aerosmith  
Chapter 13 - Nobody's Fool by Cinderella  
Chapter 14 - Dust In The Wind by Kansas  
Chapter 15 - Bad Moon Rising by Creedence Clearwater Revival  
Epilogue - Better by Guns N' Roses_


End file.
